straw hats react to luffy's renewed advenchers
by Zoom lord 119
Summary: this is a story I have wanted to do for a long time so here it is watch as the straw hats react to one of my favorite fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

[a/n I do not own one piece or luffy's renewed advancer's they belong to oda and F-cktheseystam125]

{p.s. I will not be explaining what the straw hats look like any one piece fan should know what they look like after so many episodes and chapters}

Luffy awoke with a startled expression on his face. They had all blacked out thanks to an under water volcano on thier way to fish man island before the next leg of their journey to the new world, aka the 2nd half of the grand line. Luffy begins to look around. He saw that he and his crew was no longer under water nor on the sunny for that matter. Nope, it looked like he and his nakama were in a large dining room like place with several tables and chairs set up, and purple curtains were covering the walls. There were 2 bathroom doors on the far right of the room, as well as a large flat thing on the far left wall.

[a/n it is a tv just to let you know]

Just then, the rest of the crew started to wake up. "Where are we? " Nami asked in a sleepy voice. Usopp then shirked out in a panicked voice "Oh no, are we dead?!" "It is possible. After all, no one knows what the afterlife looks like," Robin said in a calm voice. "No, we can't be dead!" Chopper cried as he began to run around with Usopp. "Is this what the afterlife looked like, bro?" Franky asked Brook, who just replied with a simple "I do not know." in a bored tone.

Zoro said "Well, where ever we are, it looks boring."

Sanji then replied "And this can't be in heaven. Moss head is still with us."

"What did you say?" asked Zoro.

"Shut it, both of you!" Nami yelled with shark teeth some how showing.

"What ever/Yes Nami, my love" Zoro and Sanji answered.

That was when they all head a strange voice say "You are in my world, star hats." They then saw a man in a purple suit with a blue trim wearing a matching bow-tie, and hat with bandages covering his face. He had suddenly come into the room in a puff of smoke. The straw hats got ready for a fight, but the man ignored them and continued to speak. "My esteemed guests, I am your host, zoom lord 119. Before you ask, that is a code name and I have put you all here for one reason." The straw hats did not lower their guard. "And why is that?" Luffy asked with a curious, but serious look in his eyes.

"Simple. To have you all watch a possible future for you and your crew." Luffy was silent for a few minutes before he adopted a grin on his face. "Sure", answered the straw hatted captain. "Luffy!" his crew yelled at him. "What, he just wants us to watch something. I do not see the danger in it," Luffy stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The crew was stunned at the logic until Zoro snapped out of it and walked over to one of the chairs. Sanji then yelled at Zoro, "Are you just going to accept this?!" "Yep, after all, captains orders." The others all looked at each other before they slowly walked to the other chairs, ready to watch a show for the ages.


	2. Chapter 2

[I do not own One Piece or Luffy's renewed adventure both belong to there original owners]

Before all of the Strawhats could sit down Zoom came and said:

"Ok every one, I have a little surprise for you all; a few more guests" and with a wave of his hands he vanished in a puff of smoke. In his place were people that the Strawhats all thought were dead or had been left back on there home island.

"Ace you are a live!" Luffy cried as he ran to hug him with tears coming down his face. "It is good to see you too Luffy." Ace said with a smile. "Nojiko!" Nami cried, as the two sisters hugged they herd a voice say "What no hug for me?" The two sisters then saw their mother Bellamere. They instantly added her to the hug. "Luffy where are w- holy shit a ghost!" The Strawhats all turned to see Luffy's grandfather Garp. Ace just stared at the man, before he broke the hug with Luffy and kicked the marine hero in the balls and yelled out, "How could you choose work over family you bastard!" Garp just grabbed his nuts and said "Ok not a ghost." After a few more minutes they all settled down to watch the show, after all how bad could it be.

**impel down**

And there goes my previous statement.

**A prison were the worst of worst criminals were sent. A place were horror's beyond your wildest nightmares. A place that any sane person would wish to avoid. and it was in the horrible place filled with the screams of anguish from the prisoners, was a young man. his name : monkey d luffy**

Ace shivered as he remembered his time in that hell on earth. The Strawhats and Nojiko were just shocked at just how broken the captain on the tv looked. The two marines already knew where this story was headed.

**it had been four years since he was sent here. four years of being chained to a wall, covered in dry blood. four years … since he lost everything.**

"AH! NO!" Luffy screamed out all of the sudden. Chopper went over in his human form as fast as he could to hold him down and said "Zoro , Ace , Sanji! help me hold him!" As they did so Ace called out, "What the hell is wrong with my little brother!" Unknowingly summing up all their thoughts. After Chopper managed to calm Luffy down who had just started trembling ,as well as, mumbling gibberish. Ace then went to hug Luffy as Chooper said "It must be p.t.s.d." Seeing the confused looks on the crews faces, he sighed and said "post traumatic stress disorder." Ussop who had been freaking out over the sudden scream asked "Will Luffy be ok?"

"I have been working on a pill which can be used to suppress the memories but it is not finished yet."

They all noded at this and continued to watch the show.

**Luffy was a fearless pirate captain. his crew the straw hat pirates, were know world wide. they were feared by the marines and to those who read what ever propaganda the marines had the news paper posted. each and every one it's crew members were strong I there own way. each one ready to fight along side each other to see there dreams come true. each one was-**

**"Dead" mumbled luffy. his face once a cheery, smiling face full of hope and want for advenchers , was now one of emptiness and sorrow. he had failed them all he had worked so hard to become stronger, so that he could protect them...but it was all in vain. he and his crew were one island away from raftel, the last island in he grand line, and the roumerd resting place of the one piece, gold.d roger's greatest treasure. they were ready to go, but the marines had sent every thing they had at theme. After the fight the marines were left with only about 3% of what they had sent. And the straw hats ... were all dead before luffy's eyes. h just stood there, life less and covered in blood as the reminder of the marines shackled him in seastone and dragged him away.**

**And now here he was. Left to live out his days in this horrible prison. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling tired and mumbling before falling into slumber. "Everyone forgive me." **

Every one shivered at the straw hat wearing captain's broken voice as Ace just held Luffy closer.

**"wake up"**

**luffy's eyes slowly opened. H was expecting to see a prison guard through the iron bars, telling him it was meal time. He was not expecting to see the sight before him at all. He was in a small room, lying on a bed. he looked around, generally confused as to why he was in this strange place and not in his jail sell. He sat up still in his prisoner out fit ,and seastone shackles. "Were am I?"**

**"Bought time you woke up."**

**Luffy spun around to see what looked to be a very aged man walk into the room. He was slightly taller than Luffy with gray hair and wrinkles. he wore a brown, button up shirt ,tan slacks and white shoes. He looked at luffy, smiling as he came closer "Glad to see yo are awake." he said in a raspy voice.**

**"who are you old man?" luffy asked as the man stood 3 feet away from him. He watched as the man raised his hands in a fist. He stared , wondering what he old man would do.**

**"open!" said the man as he opened his hands. Luffy suddenly herd a 'click' as his shekels fell off him. Luffy looked at his free arms and legs rubbing them as he felt his strength returning.**

**"whoa! How'd ya do that old man? do you have powers too?"**

**"the open - open fruit." The man said with a nod. " I am a man that opens things. Like that." he said as he pointed behind Luffy. Luffy saw what looked like a hole in the wall. But his eyes widened at the sight in the hole, it was his prison cell. He kept staring even as the man walked towards the hole putt his hands around it, and pushing the edges together until it closed. the old man looked at luffy, who looked at the old man.**

"That sounds stupid." Zoro said as Sanji agreed with him for once.

Their host just had a sly grin on his face knowing just how powerful that ability is.

**"So you opened up a hole into my cell and pulled me out of there?" he asked "thanks old ma-" was all he said before he collapsed.**

**"Are you ok?"**

**"Hungry."**

Every one laughed at this and thought 'some things just will not change.' as Luffy and Bellamere just looked confused as to why they were all laughing.

**moments later luffy was eating a mountain of food as the old man stared in awe.**

**"They said you had a big appetite, but this is unreal." the old man mumbled as Luffy wolfed down the food before him. After what felt like an eternity Luffy laid back the chair and patted his swollen belly.**

**"Ah, that was good food, beats the slop in impel down." He said before looking at the man. "thanks again."**

**"no problem Luffy."**

**Luffy just smiled before he realized something " Hey , how did you know my name was Luffy?"**

**"I know who you are Monkey. D. Luffy , or better known in the world as strawhat Luffy , captain of the strawhat pirate's"**

**Luffy's eye's widened in horror as the mentioning of his crew flooded his mind with painful memores he had locked away. He remembered each of there faces as they laid before him broken and lifeless as he clenched his eyes shut before grabbing his head** with both hands **and slamming it into the floor. "NO NO NO! STOP IT!" he screamed as tears began to stream down his eyes before he turned to the old man. "why did you remind me."**

**the old man looked at the boy , suddenly realizing he had opend up old wounds that were beast left closed , before giving the boy a sad look. " I am sorry."**

"You had better be" Ace growled along with the other Strawhats.

**"THE STRAW HAT PIRATES ARE DEAD!" Luffy screamed out before lunging at the old man, pining him to the wall. the old man just looked at him with a blank expression of his face as Luffy looked ready to lose his mind. "WHY WOULD YOU O THIS ANY WAY! YOU BROKE ME OUT OF PRISON ,JUST TO TORMENT ME OR SOMTHING !? WHY DID YOU DO IT ANY WAY?!" Luffy screamed before panting ,looking ready to snap if he did not like his awnser. the old man just stared at him before he closed his and with a sigh started smiling**

**"what if I told you you can try agien?"**

"What?"

**Luffy looked baffled at the question "what?"**

**"take a look at that paper over there." he said as he pointed at a news paper over on the table. Luffy looked at him for a moment before walking over and opening it and seeing a picture of another old man in a marine uniform before reading the head line.**

**marine admiral Coby retires.**

"I knew you could do that Coby!" Garp yelled with Luffy, as Ace glared at his so called gram pa, making him shiver. Luffy felt happy that at least one of his friends had their dream come true.

**Luffy blinked for a moment, confused at the words. "Marine admiral ... Coby, were?"**

**"the old man in the picture, that is marine admiral coby." the old man said. Luffy looked back at the picture as he looked at the aged marine. His eyes slowly widened as he stared at the picture.**

**"EEEEEEEEEH THATS COCBY! HOW DID HE GET SO OLD IN ONLY 4 YEARS?!"**

**"it is simple." the old man said as he got up and walked over to Luffy "it's been over 60 years since you have been imprisoned."**

**Luffy just screamed at the old man " SIXTEY?! NO WAY IF THAT WERE TRUE … I WOULD BE AN OLD MAN LIKE YOU!"**

**"that is because I brought you 60 years a head of your time. The hole in the wall was not to your cell in was into your time, you monkey .d. Luffy are 60 years in the future. **

**Luffy froze solid as a statue as the old man's words sunk in "the...future?"**

**"yes" the old man said as he took away the paper. Luffy slowly fell back into a chair, unable to comprehend all that has just happened. ****staring at the celling, replaying all that had happened in the past few minutes him. being pulled here , the food , his nakama trying again … trying again? **

every body present stared to grin as they figured out were the story was going

**"just what did you mean by 'try again' old man?" Luffy asked with curiosity and a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes. the old man just smiled. he held out his hands in front of him and put his thumbs and fore fingers together forming a hole "open!" he said as the space between his fingers changed "look inside."**

**Luffy stared at the hole as he walked towards it. he then peeked inside and looked before jumping back. he shock his head thinking it was wrong , before looking again. as he stared his eyes began to water and his lips tremble. he saw a sight that he had not seen in years, it was his old crew. his nakama. he was there to laughing and cheering with everyone.**

**"my … my … my" he said before braking down sobbing "MY FREINDS!"**

Franky started to cry with the Luffy on screen

**"yes" the old man said before he closed the hole**

**"No wait!" Luffy cried "Bring them back, I want to see them aging !"**

**"You will do more than that Luffy," the old man said with a smile "you will sail with theme once more."**

**"R-really?" Luffy said as he tried to get him self under control "why do all this for me old man?" he said, as the old man's face turned grim.**

**"because … this world is to twisted to live in any more." he said before closing his eyes "the marines are out for blood in there pursuit of 'absolute justice. it has gotten to the point that if you look at them funny that they will suspect you of criminal activity and come bust down your door. That is why I brought you here in hopes you will go back and stop them."**

"I would not put it past the marines to go even more insane than they are right now." Robin said. Bellamere and a few others noded in agrement.

**"how?" Luffy asked**

**"by achiving your dream. By becoming king of the pirates" **

**Luffy just stared for a long time at the old man before him. He had a chance to reunite with his old crew. to chase there dreams once agien. He could not stop the hope building up inside of his chest as tears of joy pored down his face with the biggest smile in god knows how long.**

**'well?" the old man said Luffy did not need a second theouht**

**"I will do it!"**

"Was there any other option?"

"Nope!" every one present said in union with a smile.

"This is just wonderful my friends," Brook said with joy "I shall now sing a song in memory of this event. I call this song meet again." as brook began to sing their host chose to pause the video until after a small break.

{a/n hey everyone this is my first reaction story so I may suck at it but hey this is a story I love so anyway till next time}


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n hey every one sorry for the long wait I hope you are all had a good 4th of july welp here is the new chapter)

(a/n I do not own luffy's rewnwed advenchers or one piece)

chapter 3

as the song came to a close the straw hats got ready to watch the next episode but robin was having the strangest feeling like she had seen the old man from the last chapter before, but choose to push the thoughts a side for now

**It had been three days since Luffy had been pulled out of Impel Down. He was excited and raring to go back in time to see his friends again. The old man, however, told Luffy to stay to regain his strength, which had dwindled during his time in prison. He was to be sent back tomorrow, giving him 24 more hours to rest and recuperate.**

**"Just you wait guys." Luffy said as he was staring out into the sky. "I'll come back. And this time, no one will stop us from achieving our dreams." **

the straw hats smiled at this wile garp grumbled something about what the marines have done as bellimer wonders at just what they have become sins she was one of them

**After a shower and some fresh clothes, Luffy seemed unable to contain himself. All the years of hopelessness he had were forgotten as he felt the dying embers of hope burn into a roaring flame inside his soul. Not even the old man's denial to send him back early could get Luffy down. He decided to ask the old man again just for the heck of it. "Hey old man." Luffy said as he walked through the door. His smile dropped to a confused blank stare as he saw the old man looking through a small hole he made. His curiosity got the better of him as he walked over to see what the old man saw. "What are you staring at?**

**"Hmm?" the old man replied before looking at Luffy. "Oh. Just watching your crew's old adventures. Sky Island, Fishman Island, Punk Hazard. You had quite a lot of adventures." he said with a smile.**

**"Yeah. Can I see?" Luffy asked, ecstatic to see it all again.**

**"Sure. One moment." said the old man. He then grab the edges of the hole and pulled it wider for them to get a better look. "See?"**

**Luffy couldn't contain himself as he looked around in joy. He could see his ship, Thousand Sunny, and his crew all around and started to cry. "I can't wait to do it all again."**

**"Just remember. You're going back to make sure what happened last time won't be repeated." said the old man with a stern voice. Luffy rubbed his eyes with his arm. "Right. Hey, can you see all my friends?"**

**"Of course." he said as he waved his hand over the portal. He showed various people from Luffy's past. Dorry and Broggy. Bon Clay. Shirahoshi. "I especially like this one." he said before he waved his hand again. "And this one." he said when it showed Boa Hancock."**

**"Oh. Hancock and Shirahoshi. Why?" Luffy asked.**

sanji yelled at luffy "what do you mean why? they are drop dead gorgeous!"

**"What do you mean why?" the old man asked. "Because they're beautiful." he said as he looked back at the picture, blushing with bit of a goofy look.**

**"You okay old man? Your face is turning red. Are you sick?" **

are you blind?!" sanji tells at the straw hated captain before shivering at the cold glare ace sent him all the wile luffy just wondered why sanji was so mad

**Luffy asked. The old man just stared at Luffy. He had seen that Luffy was dense through the portal, but he didn't think was This thick headed. He put his hand to his chin in thought before he waved it over the portal to show a close up of Nami.**

**"What about her?" he asked.**

**"That's Nami. She's my navigator and friend."**

**"And her?" he asked when he waved again and showed a picture of Robin.**

**"She's my friend too. She loves archeology."**

**"You must be kidding me. You mean to tell me you don't see them as beautiful?" he asked. He seemed to get his answer as Luffy just stared at the picture with a happy grin. "This is insane!" he shouted. "How can you not notice? Look at them. They have figures that men would kill to hold close!"**

**"Dirty old man." Luffy said, causing the old man to fall over. He quickly got up and just stared at Luffy, who was just staring at a portal, trying to get it to change to see more adventures.**

**'How can he not go crazy at the sight of those women? That Hancock woman was fawning all over him, yet he didn't care. What is he blind? I've played out all his adventures and he definitely reacted to that Nami chick. **

"wait what!" sanji Nami and everyone else except for Luffy. bellamere then put a hand on Luffy's shoulder as ace and garp did the same with nami and then said "welcome to the family." with tears in the eyes

**What could it be? He's definitely old enough to...' he was stuck in mid thought as he looked at Luffy and the portal before his eyes widened. 'Maybe...yes. That might work.' he thought before smiling.**

**"Luffy." he said, walking towards Luffy. "Do you mind if I try something?"**

**"What?" Luffy asked as the old man held up his hand.**

**"Look at the picture. Hard." he said. Luffy looked at the picture of Robin. He looked at the picture from top to bottom, his face staying a complete blank.**

**"What do you mean? It's Robin."**

**"Close your eyes for a moment."**

**Luffy raised an eyebrow before saying "Okay." and shut them. The old man then seemed to concentrate as the tips of his fingers started to glow in his clenched fist. Luffy's eyelids started to glow the same as his fingers.**

**"OPEN!" the old man shouted as he opened his hand as Luffy opened his eyes, causing the glow on his fingers and Luffy's eyes to brighten for a split second before disappearing. Luffy blinked a bit before looking back at the old man.**

**"Did you want to open my eyes? I can do that myself." Luffy said as he smiled. "You're weird old man."**

**"Just wanting to test my theory." he said before he changed the picture to Zoro. "Now then, watch the portal and don't take your eyes off it."**

**Luffy stared at the portal, smiling at seeing his old crewmates as they were shown. Zoro, Franky, Brook, Nami.**

**DOKI.**

sanji then thought in panic as he stared to understand were this was going 'NO!'

**Luffy suddenly felt his heart race at the sight of Nami. His cheeks went red as he stared at her. The old man noticed and changed the picture, to which Luffy's face and heart rate returned to normal. He then changed it to Sanji, Ussop, Robin, Jimbei, and Chopper.** **The old man noticed him blush again when Robin's picture was shown. He smiled as he shut the portal.**

**"What was that?" Luffy asked. "Why is my heart racing?"**

**"When did it start racing?" asked the old man. Luffy stared at him for a moment.**

**"When I saw Nami and Robin. Only them." he answered, feeling his chest as his heart was slowing down to normal again. "It's a mystery feeling." he said, causing the old man to fall over again.**

**"It's simple." he said as he got back on his feet. "I opened your eyes to women."**

as sanji and brook began to cry ace was more than a little pissed at that and yelled out in a rage with shark teeth "YOU HAVE CORRUPTED MY BABY BRO!" zoro then roared in laughter and yelled at the straw hat's cook "HAHAHAHAHA even luffy is better with girls than you!"

**"Huh?" Luffy said, clearly confused.**

**"I noticed that you were focused on adventures and pirating. You must've had those on your mind for so long, you just never seemed to have thought of women. So I used my power to open your eyes to them."**

**"Really?" Luffy asked, thinking back to the feeling when he saw them. "I like this feeling. I feel warm inside."**

sanji and brook then passed out do to nose bleeds as every one excepted for luffy said "not that kind of warm insides you perverts" zoro glared at the cook and said "ussles cook" under his breeth

**"Great." said the old man. "Now then. Let's discuss at what point I'll be sending you back. As I said before, when I send you back, it'll be as if your current body blends into your younger one, giving it your memories, strengthes, and so on."**

**"Right." Luffy said.**

**"Now the time I"ll be sending you back will be a short time after Ace has left on his journey, so around when you're 14."**

**Luffy just nodded with a blank look on his face.**

**"After you're back, you'll have three years to train under Garp, while keeping him clueless about all this. Do you understand?"**

**Luffy smiled at the old man, whose face went deadpanned as he asked "You have no idea what I just said, do you?"**

**"Nope." Luffy said with a laugh. The old man just sighed. "Oh brother."**

every one smiled at this yes even sanji hopeing that there straw hat wearing brother / captain / grand son / new in law would never change

**The next day came and Luffy couldn't stop bouncing off the walls. He was gonna see everyone again. He was gonna be stronger than ever and use that strength to protect his friends.**

**"Come on old man. I can't wait any longer." he said, running in place and smiling like a kid at Christmas.**

**"Don't rush me Luffy. It takes a lot out of me to open portals in time." he said as took a few deep breaths. "And stop calling me old man. I told you many times, my name is Phil."**

**"Right Old Man Phil." Luffy said, still waiting to go back. Phil just sighed as he took a deep breath before shouting "OPEN!" and plunging his hands into the air and opening up a portal to the past, showing a 14 year old Luffy, sleeping in a tree branch with his Straw Hat over his face.**

**"My hat!" Luffy yelled in excitement. He hadn't seen that hat in years. He almost forgot what it was like to wear it. He watched as Phil slowly opened the portal wide enough for him to walk through.**

**"Okay." Phil said as he struggled to keep it open. "Remember. Use your time before you set off on your journey to train."**

**"Right. And Phil...thanks." Luffy said as he and Phil shared a smile before he jumped through. "WHOO HOOO!" was the last thing Phil heard before he let go and the portal shut. He smiled again as his home around him, as well as himself, began to fade out.**

**"Good luck kid." echoed Phil's words before he vanished.**

**Luffy woke with a start before falling out of the tree, hitting his head on the ground. "Oww." he groaned as he rubbed his head. He looked around a bit, then opened his eyes wide as he remembered. "I...I'm here...I'm back! I'M BACK!" he shouted as he began to around, laughing and cheering like never before. "This is great. It actually worked." he said before he stopped and opened his vest to look at his chest. He saw that his scar from Akainu was there and he glared at it. "You...you took them from me last time. You took Ace. Then my friends! NOT THIS TIME YOU MAGMA BASTARD!"**

"yeah!" yelled every one even garp

**"LUFFY!" came a shout behind him. He spun around to see Garp behind him with a bottle of sake in his hand. "What are you shouting about? You better not be trying to weasel out of training again!"**

**Luffy stared at Garp as he lowered his head so his hat shadowed his eyes. "Grandpa." he said in a low calm voice.**

**"Hmm?"**

**"I had a dream...I had a lot of friends...and I lost them all." he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. He then looked up at Garp with determined look in his eyes. "Grandpa, I'm going to become King of the Pirates!"**

**Garp just narrowed his eyes at Luffy. "How many times must I tell you-"**

**"So I want you to teach me everything!" Luffy shouted, stopping Garp in the middle of his sentence. "Those techniques that you know. Where you moved so fast you disappeared. Where you jumped in the air like you were flying to get me down from those balloons you tied me to." he said as he was trembling before he shouted "TEACH ME EVERYTHING!" as a wave of Haki spread throughout the forest.**

**Garp just stared wide eyed at Luffy. To think that his Grandson had this much power at such a young age astounded him. His shock soon passed as he began laughing.**

**"So, you want me to teach you everything eh? Including those techniques which are called 'The Six Powers' as well?"**

**"Yes. I need to get stronger. If I don't...then that nightmare will become reality." he said as he got into a fighting stance. Garp smiled as he placed his bottle down and got ready as well.**

**"Alright brat. You asked for it. But you're still gonna become a marine and that's final!" he said. He and Luffy stared at each other for what felt like hours before they lunged at each other screaming**

ace looked at garp and said "really you did not even ask were he lured about haki" the marin vice admeril just shrugged


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n I do not own Luffy's renewed advenchers or one piece)

as the straw hats settled down from the last chapter, mostly sanji, who tried to hit luffy for stealing one of 'his girls', only for an overprotective ace to knock him out with a blast of haki, they started the next episode.

**It was time. He had trained for three years under Garp and was now ready to cast off. Luffy took one last look around the forest he had grown up in and smiled. He took in a deep breath before rushing off to the bandit house.**

**"Dadan! Everyone! I'm leaving now." Luffy said as he peered inside the house. The bandits all looked at him while Dadan had her back turned to him.**

**"Good. Now we can finally get some peace around here, you little monster." Dadan said, not looking at Luffy at all. Luffy just smiled and was about to walk away, but turned back to them and said "I hate mountain bandits, but I like you guys."**

Nami sighed and said "of course that is how you say goodby to the one who raised you." Luffy just smiled and nodded his head.

**"Will you just get out of here, you rotten brat?!" Dadan shouted through her tears that she failed to wipe up with her hanky. **

Chopper said "hey, she is like franky." The said cyborg was currently crying and said with tears pouring down his face "Shut up real men do not cry!"

**Luffy's smile grew before he bolted off through the forest, running at speeds even he didn't know he could. In what felt like no time at all, he had already ran all the way to the docks of Fushia Village. Some of villagers were a little surprised to see Luffy appear of nowhere, but they smiled anyway. Soon, the whole village appeared to see Luffy off, cheering him on and wishing him good luck.**

**"Well Mayor, he's off." said Makino as she smiled.**

**"Hmph." grumped Mayor Woop Slap. "Off to bring shame to our village no doubt."**

**"Alright everyone!" Luffy shouted as he untied his little fishing boat. "I'm off!" And he slowly drifted away from his village, waving back to them all. "Bye Mayor! Bye Makino! Bye Everyone! Wish me luck!" Luffy shouted as waved. His eyes widened a bit as he felt a presence lurking under the water before his smile returned. Out from under the water rose the Lord of the Coast. Luffy decided to have some fun and pretend not to notice, even with all the villagers crying out in panic. The sea king lunged at Luffy, only for Luffy to smile and turn around at the last second, backhanding the sea king so hard that it flew out of the water and skipped across the surface a few times before using the same hand to wave it goodbye as well. "Bye Fish!" he said, stunning the villagers silent. Luffy then looked to the clear blue sky and smiled as memories of his friends came to him. He felt a few tears fall before rubbing his eyes and smiling.**

**"Wait for me everyone. We'll be together again." he said before he thought of Nami and Robin again. He pulled his hat down over his eyes as he blushed. "I gotta be careful. I might turn into Sanji."**

"Wait, why is that bad!?" Sanji yelled at all of the girls present and Zoro just though 'because you are a perv.'

he** said before he started laughing. He stared again at the sky with a determined look. "You know, Phil did say to change history. I wonder how I'll do that this time. Last time," he said before he lowered his eyes to the boat as he sat down, letting the wind and waves carry him along. "Last time, they got us because they threw every marine they could spare at us. Hundreds of thousands of them against 10 of us." His eyes shot open "That's it! I'll get more crewmates. More friends! I've come across other strong people who weren't in my crew before, I'll recruit them this time. This is gonna be so fun!" He then stood up and shouted for the whole world to hear, "I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"**

"I always did find it odd how a small crew kept ending up on the marines and the world government's most wanted list" Zoro said grinning excitedly at the new faces to join the crew in the story.

**()()()()**

**It had been a few hours since Luffy left for his adventure, and on cue, his first obstacle had appeared.**

**"There's the whirlpool I got sucked into last time. Alright then," he said before eating all the fruit in the barrel and sealing himself inside. "Time for a ride." He waited for a moment before he felt it. His boat was slowly being swallowed by the whirlpool as he spun around for a few moments. "Ahhhh I'm getting dizzy." he said as his eyes spiraled around. It lasted for a few moments before it ceased. All was quiet for a moment as the barrel then floated away from the whirlpool and surfaced. He closed his eyes and used his Observation Haki to see everything through the barrel. He smiled as he felt the presence of everyone on both the Cruise ship that was sailing close by and the far off Pirate Ship that was hiding behind the rocks. His eyes opened when he felt...her. He could see her plain as day with his haki, and he couldn't help the rush of feelings coming to him. He wanted to burst out of that barrel, stretch over to the ship, and squeeze her in a hug like there was no tomorrow, but he remembered why he was here. He took a deep breath to calm himself down as he tried to focus on other things. He took his mind off of Nami when he felt two sailors trying to throw a hook out to his barrel. He smiled when he heard the splash of water.**

**"Missed." he said with a laugh as another hook latched on and dragged the barrel toward the ship. He felt them slowly lift the barrel up to the deck before another starting shouting.**

**"PIRATES!"**

**'Here they come.' Luffy thought as volley of cannonballs rocked the ship, causing his barrel to roll around. Luffy spun inside for a moment before it rolled down some stairs and stopped in one room. 'That was fun.' **

"Sure looked like it." Ace said with an eye roll.

**Luffy thought. 'I'm kinda sad I missed it the first time.' He waited yet again for few more moments before he heard a "Hello?"**

**'Coby!' Luffy thought. It was good to see his friend again. He listened as Coby looked around, hoping no one would be.**

**"Whoa. That's a big barrel." Coby said as he walked toward Luffy's barrel. Luffy smiled as felt Coby roll the barrel away, only to be stopped by three other pirates.**

**"Well lookey here boys. It's our favorite little coward." one of them sneered. "You trying to duck out of all the action runt?"**

**"N-n-no. J-just getting some p-provisions is all." Coby stammered as the three men stood the barrel up on one end.**

**"We'll take it off your hands brat. Probably some booze."**

**"B-but if Lady Alvida finds out-" Coby started to shout.**

**"She won't as long as you keep your trap shut. Got it!" yelled another pirate, causing Coby to agree in fear. Luffy heard one of them cracking their knuckles and knew this was his cue. Just as the pirate swung his fist, Luffy burst out of the barrel with his fists in the air, hitting one of them as he shouted "WHAT A RUSH!" Coby and the concious pirates just stared in bewilderment at Luffy while he just looked down at the knocked out pirate.**

**"Who is that?" Luffy asked, never really knowing who he was the first time around before he looked back at the other pirates gaping at him. "Who are you?"**

**"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" they screamed.**

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, the future pirate king!" Luffy yelled with a grin.

Everyone eles was looking at him with a 'Really, you idiot,' expression.

**"Your friend will catch a cold sleeping on the floor." Luffy said as he got out of the barrel.**

**"WHO DO YOU THINK PUT HIM THERE?! they screamed again before pointing their swords at him. "Who do you think you are brat? We're the ruthless Alvida Pirates and-"**

**"I'm starving. You know where the food is kid?" he asked Coby, ignoring the other two pirates.**

**"DON'T IGNORE US!" the pirates screamed as they brought their swords down on Luffy, causing Coby to scream. Luffy didn't even flinch as the swords broke at stuck to the ceiling. Both pirates fell back, looking scared. Luffy looked at them both before asking "What was that for now?" Both just stared in fright before they asked "W-who are you?" Luffy just smiled as he crossed his arms together. "Me. I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Hello." he said before the pirates grabbed their unconcious shipmate and fled. "Shishishishi." Luffy laughed before looking at Coby. "Those guys are funny. Anyway, what's your name kid?" Coby just stared at Luffy in awe before he snapped out of it and answered "M-m-my name's C-Coby."**

**"Great, so where's the food?" Luffy asked with a smile.**

**"There s-should be a pantry over there." he said as he pointed towards a door, which Luffy immediately rushed over and flung the doors open, cheering at the sight of the food. He then jumped in a started chowing down on apples as Coby walked into the room. "You really should leave. Those pirates will be back with their friends to kill you."**

**"Who were they?" Luffy asked, though he knew who.**

**"Those guys were pirates under the command of the lady pirate Captain Alvida. She's ruthless with that iron mace of hers and she won't hesitate to shatter your skull with it." Coby said as he started shaking in fear.**

**"Are you one of them?" Luffy asked. He saw Coby look at him and explain that it wasn't by will, but by accidently boarding a boat of theirs, thinking it was a fishing boat and had been brought on as a cabin boy for the last two years.**

**"Why not leave?" Luffy asked, waiting for the reaction he knew would come.**

**"No way. Impossible, impossible. I can't escape from Alvida. Just thinking of what Alvida would do to me scares me so much I could throw up. Nope, nope, nope, no-"**

**BAM! Luffy's fist shot out, nailing Coby in the head as he fell back clutching it. "Why'd you hit me?"**

**"Felt like it." Luffy said smiling. Coby just sat back up as he rubbed his head. "Heh. Well I'm use to it anyway. All the other pirates on her ship smack me around for laughs."**

**"So you're a coward and a weakling huh?" Luffy said with a laugh. "I hate people like you." Coby just hung his head in shame. "Way to state the obvious Luffy." he said before looking back at Luffy. "So Luffy, what made you go out to sea?" he asked. Luffy smiled at him and answered without hesitation. "To become King of the Pirates." He had to hold back his laugh at Coby's face.**

"So blunt." said Ussop and Chopper

**"You're...a pirate?" Coby croaked out.**

" YOYOYOYO, he is not your usual type of pirate," Brook said as he laughed.

**"Yep."**

**"Crew?"**

"Well you got to start some where." said Bellamere and Nojiko with a grin.

**"Just me. I just started." Luffy said as Coby froze as a statue. Luffy smiled again as he waved his hand in front of Coby's face. 'You know' he thought, 'I've always wondered if Coby's brain shut down here.' He waited until Coby stood up and found his voice.**

**"The King of the Pirates is the title given to one man who has it all. Wealth. Fame. Power. That means that you're aiming for the ultimate treasure. You're going after the One Piece!"**

**"Yep." Luffy answered, smiling as Coby was freaking out once again.**

**"No way no way no way no way! Millions of other pirates are after that prize and you're only one person. It can't be done! Impossible, impossible, impo-"**

**BAM!**

**"Why'd you hit me?"**

**"Felt like it." Luffy said as he took his straw hat off his head to stare at it. "I made a promise to a great man one day be King of the Pirates." he said as he remembered Shanks. "And if I die trying, then I'll die." he said, smiling without a hint of hesitation in his voice. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Coby looking at him.**

**"Your...dream?" he said before he looked at the ground in thought. Luffy just waited for Coby to speak what he remembered him asking. "Luffy. Do you think...if I tried...that I could be a marine?"**

"Wait, you helped him even though he would be your enemy after some time training?" Brook said. Luffy's face then got serious and said "If there is one thing I will never laugh at it is some one's dream and ... if I can help them, all the better." he finished with a grin.

**"A marine?" Luffy asked, faking a look of surprise as Coby looked at him with determination. "It's always been my dream to be a marine and hunt down criminals! I know it would mean we'd be enemies, but do you think I could do it?"**

**"I don't know. You won't either if you don't get off this boat." Luffy answered back as he headed for the door.**

**"Then I'll do it. I'm not gonna be Alvida's cabin boy forever. I'm gonna join the marines! And then I'm gonna catch Alvida first!" he screamed before the ceiling above him caved in, causing him to panic and run, his courage going out the window in spades.**

**"Who are you going to catch Coby?" said a gruff woman's voice as the debris cleared, showing a fat woman with more chins that stars in the sky. She looked over at Luffy before grinning. "Who's this runt? He doesn't look like pirate hunter Zoro." Luffy smiled at the mention of his nakama before Alvida barked Coby's name, making the boy cower in fear. "Who is the most lovely woman on the seas?"**

**"W-w-why that's y-you Lady Alvida?" Coby stammered. Luffy decided to really have some fun here as he pointed at Alvida with a surprised look and asked "That's a lady Coby?" The pirates, Coby, and Alvida just gaped at Luffy as the pirates looked frightened as Alvida growled before snapping. "BRAT!" she screamed as she brought her iron mace down towards Luffy, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Let's go." he said to Coby before grabbing him by his shirt collar and jumping out of the hole Alvida made. Luffy stared around as the pirates surrouned him. He smirked at the idea of fighting enemies pirates after so long.**

**The pirates charged him, but Luffy easily took them out without breaking a sweat until they all charged him at once. Luffy ran off, feigning fright before he grabbed the mast, stretching his arm out, causing the pirates to stare at Luffy who looked back with a smile. "Fooled ya." he said before they all freaked out and ran away.**

**"Gum Gum...ROCKET!" Luffy shouted before slamming into them all, scattering them all over the deck. Coby just stared at Luffy before asking "W-What are you Luffy?"**

"What never seen a rubber man before?" Nojiko joked, getting some giggles

**Luffy stretched his cheek out as he said "I'm a rubberman."**

**"Rubber...man?" Coby asked before he looked behind him and shrieked at the sight of Alvida.**

**"You've eaten a Devil fruit, haven't you?" Alvida asked.**

**"Yep." he replied as he let his cheek go.**

**"Are you a bounty hunter?"**

**"No. I'm a pirate."**

**"Is that so?" she said with a smirk. "Well if you're a pirate, then that makes us enemies right?"**

**"Yep." Luffy said with a smile. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see a figure move along Alvida's ship. His smiled widened before Coby got his attention. "Luffy, I'd run if I were you."**

**"Why?"**

**"Why? Because Alvida is..." his voice trailed off as he stared at Luffy, remembering what he said before. Luffy kept a blank face as Alvida smirked.**

**"I'm what Coby?" she asked. Coby looked back at her, determination in his face as he shouted.**

**"ALVIDA IS...THE UGLIEST SEA HAG I'VE EVER SEEN!"**

**Luffy just laughed as Alvida looked ready to explode in anger as she glared at Coby. "What was that runt?"**

**"That's right! You're ugly! And also, I'm through being your cabin boy. I'm getting out of here and joining the marines!" Coby said as his courage soared.**

**"Do you have any idea what you're saying brat?!"**

**"I know what I'm saying! I'm gonna fight for my dreams from now on. I'm gonna join the marines and catch criminals. AND I'M GONNA START WITH YOUR UGLY ASS FIRST!"**

**"ENOUGH!" Alvida shouted as she raised her iron mace. Coby screamed but stayed put. He was gonna fight for his dreams, even if it meant death.**

**"Well said Coby." Luffy said as he stepped in front of Coby, taking the full force of the hit.**

**"LUFFY!" Coby screamed, terrified at the thought of Luffy getting killed. Luffy just smiled under his hat. "That won't work."**

**"WHAT?!" Alvida screamed as Luffy slowly lifted a hand to the to her mace.**

**"It's because I'm rubber." he said before flicking his finger, shattering her mace into pieces before stretching his hand back. "Gum Guuuuum...PISTOL!" Luffy screamed as he slammed his fist into Alvida's gut, sending her flying. She screamed until she was nothing but a star in the sky. Luffy's arm returned to normal before he looked back at Alvida's men. "Bring Coby a boat. He's joining the marines." Luffy said as he glared at them all.**

**"Uh...well." one of the pirates said, looking nervous.**

**"Well what?" Luffy asked. He was still glaring, but inside he was confused as to what could be the problem.**

**"W-well, when you shattered that iron mace, some of the pieces struck the life boats." he said as he pointed to the now useless boats.**

"**Oops." Luffy said before cannonballs started raining down around them.**

"Only Luffy." ace said with a smile

**"It's the marines!" Coby shouted as three marine vessels closed in on them. "If they find me on this boat, my dream will die before it starts!"**

**Luffy looked around, trying to figure out how to get them off the boat before he realized that their was one boat that was still useful. He smiled as he turned to Coby. "Don't worry Coby. You're joining the marines for sure." he said before he grabbed Coby and jumped over the railings. He looked down and sure enough, there was another boat in the water with one person tying a bag of what could only be treasure safely to it. "HEADS UP!" he shouted, gaining her attention before he and Coby fell into Nami's boat, shocking her."**

**"Are you crazy?!" she shouted at Luffy.**

"Is that a serious question?" Frankey asked with sarcasm.

"**Nope." he said with a smile before pointing at himself. "I'm Luffy. This is Coby." he said as he pointed at Coby, who passed out due to fear. "Can you help us get away from here?"**

**"Why should I? Who are you guys anyway?"**

**"Less talking. More rowing." he said before he let go of Coby and grabbed an oar, rowing away as fast as he could. He smiled as he rowed while Nami screamed as she hung on for dear life. After about 5 minutes, Luffy finally stopped rowing and looked back at both Nami and Coby, who had woken up after awhile, and smiled. "Well that was fun."**

**"No it wasn't!" they both screamed at him, causing him to laugh. Nami sighed as she looked at the Luffy. He was a little taller than her with black scruffy hari. He was wearing an red vest, blue shorts, open toed sandals, and a straw hat with a red ribbon. She then noticed he had a scar under his left eye. She then turned to Coby. He wore a white shirt, black slacks, and white shoes, looking a little like a marine outfit. He had pink hair, blue glasses, and a little baby fat on his chin.**

**"Who exactly are you two anyway?" she asked.**

"Your new captain." Bellemaer said with a smile.

**"This is Coby." Luffy said as Coby raised up his hand and gave a meek greeting.**

**"And you?" she asked looking at Luffy.**

**"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Hi." he said, smiling at her. "Who are you by the way?" he asked, knowing full well who she was.**

**"I'm Nami." she said, keeping a close eye on the two of them. "So, where are you two going anyway?" she asked. Luffy smiled at her before answering.**

**"Do you know where the closest Marine base is?"**

And so it begins." Ussop said dramatically.

A\N "Hey, everyone I have built up quite a back log of this story, so ya. 'Till next time, bye.)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 4

{I do not own one piece or Luffy's renewed advenchers}

As the straw hats and others got ready to watch the next chapter Nami was a little bit worried at how some how her mother would react to her hatred for pirates she still harbored in the world they are watching, and shivered at the thought.

**i****t took a few hours, but they had arrived at Shells Town. Luffy and Coby had gotten off and stared at the town while Nami tied up the boat. "Alright." she said as she glared at Luffy. "This is where we part ways pirate." She took her bag of treasure and stormed off, leaving them both to do whatever they wanted.**

**"She looked like she wanted to kill you when you said you're a pirate Luffy." Coby said as he watched Nami walk off. Luffy just laughed as he watched her leave.**

Bellamire then got a little bit worried and asked "Nami are you ok?" the girl only response was a small nod

**"I like her." he said as he kept laughing.**

Sanji then glared at his straw hat wearing captain, he was so angery as he thought 'Why dose that rubber headed moron get a harem!' he yelled in his mind.

"**I still can't believe you wanted to come here." Coby said as they both started walking into town.**

**"You wanted to join the marines right?" Luffy asked as he was looking at a fruit vendor. "Well then here's your chance." he said as he bought a pear before taking a bite. Coby smiled at the thought of his dream coming true.**

"**Thanks Luffy." Coby said with gratitude in his voice. "But why did you want to come here as well?"**

**"I want to recruit Zoro as my first mate." Luffy said. As soon as he spoke Zoro's name, everyone in town backed away from him in fear. Luffy just grinned at everyone's reaction.**

"you know that really has never been a dressed." zoro said

Nojiko then said in questioning look "So just what is Zoro's role on the crew Luffy?"

Luffy just smiled and said "Swords men, duh." all of the straw hats just knew it better to not argue with there moron of a captain on this subject, as they would get no were and fast.

**"Why would you want to recruit that guy?!" Coby yelled as they started walking again. "Haven't you heard what they said about that guy? He's a Pirate HUNTER. Know why they call him that? It's because he HUNTS PIRATES!"**

**"So?" Luffy asked with his pinky up his nose, leaving Coby to gape at his blatant stupidity of all this. "If he's strong, I want him in my crew. Besides, he sounds cool." he said before he looked forward again as he asked "Who runs the marine base here again? Moron?"**

**"No. It's Morgan." Coby said. Just like with Zoro, all the townsfolk backed against the walls of the buildings. Luffy burst into laughter, remembering how funny all this was.**

Bellamere and Garp just said / asked "he is has let power got to his head hasn't he?" all those who knew Morgan just nodded at this.

**"I'd expect that reaction from hearing Zoro's name, but from Captain Morgan?" Coby said as they kept walking. Luffy just pulled his hat over his eyes as he frowned in thought. Morgan was one of many 'honorable marines' that Luffy had encountered. He remembered when all those marines had come after him and his crew, throwing wave after wave at them, all in the name of upholding their twisted sense of justice.**

**"Here it is." Coby said, bringing Luffy out of his thoughts. They both looked up at the the building, surrounded by a stone wall with an iron gate that read MARINES on it. Coby couldn't believe his eyes as he started saying his goodbyes, only to notice a moment later that Luffy was now hanging off the wall, peering over it. "What are you doing Luffy?!"**

**"Looking for Zoro." Luffy replied before jumping off to move further down to the wall and jump up to peer over it again. Coby walked over to him.**

"**He wouldn't be out in the middle of the base Luffy." Coby said as he started to climb up next to Luffy.**

"not exactly." zoro said with a grim face

brook than asked "If not in a cell were ware you?"

**"Then who's that?" Luffy asked. Coby looked at where Luffy was looking before nearly having a heart attack at the sight of him. There, in the middle of the yard, tied to what looked like a crucifix, was Roronoa Zoro. He wore a white shirt, black pants, black combat boots, a green sash around his waist, and a black bandana covering his green hair with 3 earings on his left ear. Though he looked like shit, he was eminating a dangerous aura around himself.**

**"No way." Coby squeeked out. "It's really him. Pirate Hunter Zoro."**

zoro then smirked and said " there were I was" not the afro skellaton

**Luffy stared at Zoro with a smile under his hat, happy to see his first mate and friend again. He couldn't help the smile that seemed to take up his whole face as memories came back to him. He was so happy, he almost didn't notice Zoro call to them.**

**"Hey, you two." Zoro said, making Coby flinch. "You're bothering me. Beat it."**

**"w**ow what a grand first meeting." sanji said with sarcasm clear in his voice, zoro glared and said "what was that number 7!"

"you what a piece of me moss head!" sanji yelled out in anger, before nami had all she could take. "both of you can it!"

"yes nami swan/what eve."

**Luffy just smile as he heard a ladder clack against the stone wall next to him and Coby. He looked to his side to see a little girl with big brown eyes and brown hair tied into little pigtails at the top of the ladder with a finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet before jumping over to the other side. Luffy watched her while Coby started freaking out, calling to the girl to stop. She walked over to Zoro smiling.**

"**You must be hungry." she said, clearly not intimidated by Zoro glaring at her. "I made you some food."**

**"Whatever it is, take it and scram kid." Zoro said.**

**"They're rice balls." she said as she opened the clothed item in her hands, revealing two big white rice balls. "They're my first time making them, so I hope they're good." Luffy watched as Zoro looked at them like starved animal before looking back at the girl. "I don't want those kid. Leave me alone."**

**"But-"**

"**Do you have a hearing problem or something?" he shouted, clearly losing his patience. He was about to say more, but was stopped when a group had started walking towards them both.**

**"Temper temper Zoro." came a whiney voice. Everyone looked to see a few marine soldiers around a blond lanky kid with his hair in an oval shape on his head. He wore a purple suit, white shoes, and a smug grin as walked towards them. Zoro sneered as the man looked at the girl. "Oh. Rice balls? Don't mind if I do." he said as he took one and started eating it.**

**"Hey! That's for Zoro, not you." the little girl said before the blond teen spit the food out in disgust. "What is this?! It's got sugar in it. You're supposed to use Salt! Salt!"**

garp saw this and looked like his jaw would fall off in surprise as he thought 'I knew hellmempo was bad before meeting Koby but I did not think it was this bad, well at lest he is not like that any more …. well hopefully.'

"**But I thought it would taste better if it was sweet." she said, sounding sad.**

**"Well you thought wrong you little brat!" he screamed as he knocked the other rice ball out of her hand and started stomping both into the dirt.**

Franky looked appalled at what he was seeing and said "you sure that this is the same guy we met in louge town?"

**"Stop!" she screamed, trying to get him to stop, but failed as he kept stomping until it was nothing but a white pile with his shoe print on them. She stared at it as she tear up and sniffled. "But I...I worked so...so hard on those."**

**"Ugh. This is why I hate kids." the teen said. "Don't you know the rules of this base kid? Anyone who helps criminals in anyway are to be executed on sight. By order of Captain Axe Hand Morgan." He watched the little girl pale before ordering one of the marines to throw her over the fence.**

"basterd"! Franky, Brook and nojiko yelled out

**"But...but Helmeppo sir. She's just a little girl." the marine said. Helmeppo grabbed him by the collar before pulling him face to face.**

**"I said throw her over the fence. If you're not gonna follow my orders, I may have to tell my father of your insubordination." he said. The marine looked frightened, but lowered his head as he walked over and picked the girl up and walked toward the fence. He told her to curl into a ball before lobbing her over screaming. Coby looked horrified as he watched her get tossed over and head for the ground. He closed his eyes, waiting to hear her smack into the ground. Her screaming stopped and both Coby and the girl opened their eyes to see that Luffy was standing there, holding her up. Coby looked at where Luffy was a moment ago, then back at where he was now, blinking few times.**

**'How'd he get over there that fast?' he thought as Luffy set her down, asking if she was okay.**

**"Yeah. I'm fine." she said looking up at Luffy who just smiled.**

"thank god he saved her." bellamere said as a few other's gave a nod

**"That's good. You should go home now. You're mother must be worried about you." Luffy said as he looked back at the town. He waved her goodbye as she left with a small smile before he turned back to the fence and climbed back up to hang on it and look at Zoro and Helmeppo.**

**"You really are a stubborn one. Aren't you Roronoa Zoro?" Helmeppo said in a smug tone.**

zoro grind darkly and said "And proud of it you little shit."

"**That's right." Zoro said as he glared back at him. "I'm gonna survive a whole month, then leave as our agreement. And you better not back out of your part."**

**"I wouldn't dream of it Zoro." he said with a laugh. His laugh died in his throat as he felt a chill run up his spine. He and the other marines were rubbing their arms as if cold as they looked around, confused as to why they felt cold when it was warm and sunny. Zoro felt it too and looked around until he saw Luffy and Coby on the wall again. His eyes widened a bit as he looked at Luffy.**

**'Is that guy doing this?' he thought as Helmeppo finally spotted them as well.**

**"Hey you!" he screamed. "Who are you two? This is a marine base."**

ace just gave a shigh and said "And why would Luffy care I mean he's a pirate?" Luffy smiled and said "yep!"

**"He's spotted us Luffy." Coby said as he looked at Luffy. Luffy didn't look away from the group in the yard as he traced a circle the size of the palm of his hand on the stone wall. "What should we do?"**

**"Hey Oval Head." Luffy called at Helmeppo, who just gawked at him for insulting him. Luffy pulled his hand away from the wall before smirking. "You're wide open." he said before slamming his hand on the wall. Faster than any of them could blink, a perfect cylinder of stone shot out of the wall and hit Helmeppo straight in the groin. Helmeppo just stood there for a few moments before his face slowly twisted into one of pain as his eyes crossed before rolling back in his head as his mouth slowly fell open, yet no sound came out. He was trembling and sweating profusely as the pain finally reached his brain before he slowly fell forward at an agonizing pace and hit the ground with a thud.**

at this point every one was just on the floor laughing there butts off and some were feeling that they would wet theme self's.

**"HELMEPPO!" the marines shouted as they hoisted him into the air and ran back towards the base. Coby just gapped at what happened while Luffy smirked. Zoro was cracking up laughing as he hung from the post he was tied to. Luffy then jumped over the wall and walked towards Zoro before stopping a few feet away from him. Zoro slowly stopped laughing but kept the smirk on his face as he looked at Luffy.**

**"I don't know who you are kid, but I'd give just about anything to see that again." **

"I really would to HAHAHA!" zoro said

**he said as they both shared a laugh. "So who are you kid?"**

**"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate. I heard about you Zoro." he said as he looked at Zoro. "They say you're a swordsman, along with being a heartless pirate hunter."**

**"I am a swordsman, but anything else is just rumors." he said as he looked at Luffy.**

**"Hmm. You don't look like either if you ask me."**

**"No one asked you." he said as his face slowly fell back to a frown. "Anyway, what does a pirate want with a pirate hunter anyway? Never mind, I don't care." Luffy just faked a pout as he turned to leave, but stopped and smiled as he heard Zoro speak again.**

**"Wait. Before you go, can you get that for me?" Zoro asked as he looked back at the crushed food. Luffy bent down to pick up the food. "You mean this?" he asked. "It's got more dirt than rice in it now."**

**"I don't care. Give it to me! Every grain of rice!" he said as he opened his mouth. Luffy looked at him as he threw the mud ball into Zoro's mouth. He watched as Zoro choked the food down before coughing a bit.**

**"Told ya."**

**"Delicious." Zoro said in a quiet voice with his head down. "Tell her I enjoyed the food." he finished. Luffy just smiled as he headed towards the wall.**

every one was smiling at this ,Franky looked on the verge of tears at the show of kindness as sanji looked and zoro and said "who would have thought that you're heart would have had more that blood lust in it"

"you say something dart board brow?" zoro sneered

BONK

and before the two could start and argument nami bashed theme over the head

**()()()()**

**Back in town in an alley, Luffy and Coby were talking with the little girl named Rika.**

**"He liked it?" she asked with a big smile.**

**"Yep. Every grain." Luffy said as she sighed in relief. "I'm glad." she said.**

**"I don't get it. He doesn't seem like the bad guy that everyone says he is." Coby said.**

**"He's not a bad guy at all!" Rika screamed. "He's in there because...because of me." she said. She then went on to explain how about a month ago, Helmeppo owned a wolf that he used to terrorize the town with. He waltzed into her mother's restaurant, letting the wolf scare everyone there. She then told them that it tried to attack her when she tried to shoo it out of the building, only to be sliced up by Zoro, who was enjoying a meal at the time. Helmeppo saw this an act of aggression towards him and threatened to execute the mother and daughter unless Zoro stayed imprisoned for a month. "If anyone are bad guys, it's Helmeppo and his rotten father." she finished.**

**Luffy stayed quiet as he listened. He heard it all before, but it still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Coby also couldn't believe that a marine would abuse his power in such a manner. **

both Garp and Bellamere were growling at such a abuse of power. all the others in were just [some how] even more disgusted at how corrupted the marines and world government were.

**Both were brought out of there thoughts as they heard crashing coming from inside the building next to them. Rika ran inside, screaming for her mother as Luffy and Coby followed her inside. They watched as Helmeppo came in, his face in a scowl as he sat down at table before knocking a bowl of fruit off of it and into the wall. Luffy looked over to see Nami again before smiling again.**

**"Gimme your food and best drink on the house woman!"**

"basterd!" Sanji yelled

** he screamed in bit of a high voice. As they poured him a drink, he began talking. "Lousy strawhat bastard. If he thinks he can strike me and get away with it, he's so very wrong. After I execute Zoro, he's next."**

**"Who will you execute tomorrow?" said Luffy as he appeared behind Helmeppo. Helmeppo froze as his eyes widened before he slowly turned around to see a grinning Luffy standing behind him with his arms folded across his chest. He slowly turned blue in the face as his mouth hung open for a few moments before his eyes rolled back again and he fainted, leaving Luffy to howl with laughter.**

Suddenly Bellamere yelled out in rage "1,000 more hits and it will still not be enough!"

Nami and Nojiko were grinning and were thinking about Genzo saying the same some thing.

**"Big baby." he said as the marines who accompanied him carried him off towards the marine base. Luffy stopped laughing as he muttered. "Zoro is definitely joining my crew."**

every one was smilling at this as the chapter ended


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 5

**"I am great." said a big man in his office.**

bellamer damped and said "oh grate he is one of those type of marines"

Zoro looked at her and just noded.

**"Yes sir." agreed a marine behind him, though he could think of a thousand things about the the guy that proved him wrong. "You are indeed great."**

"**Then why is it that the 'tributes' from the townsfolk have dwindled?" he asked.**

"**Sir, the townsfolk haven't the money to-"**

**"It's not whether they have money! It's about whether they respect me." he said, clearly annoyed by the town's 'disrespect'.**

Garp just shook his head was this really the kind of marines that were supposed to help his home of east blue.

"**FATHER!" came the shrill cry of Helmeppo. "There's someone in town that I want you to kill for me!" Normally Morgan, Helmeppo's father, wouldn't even bother looking at his son for something like this. However, he turned and raised an eyebrow at what he saw and heard.**

"**Why is your voice so high?" he asked while seeing Helmeppo holding a bag of ice between his legs.**

()()()()

**Luffy was walking towards the marine base again while Coby was yelling at him not to do anything even more stupid.**

**"Are you okay with this?" Luffy suddenly asked as he looked back at Coby. Coby stopped ranting as he listened to Luffy. "Are you okay leaving this place as it is with guys marines like Morgan and Helmeppo in charge?" Coby slowly let Luffy's question sink in as he** **remembered how everyone reacted around them.**

"no" said everyone exspet zoro who only silently agreed with the crew

"**Well no-"**

"is there an eco in here?" zoro said with a smerk as some of the straw hats looked sheepish or in sanji's case annoyed

**"Then shut up and follow me." Luffy said with a smile as he started walking again.**

()()()()

**Zoro was jolted out his sleep. He looked around, remembering where he was before he saw Luffy standing in front of him and frowned again.**

**"You again? What do you want?" he asked. Luffy smiled as he said "I want you to join my pirate crew. Zoro just raised his eyebrow at him before answering.**

**"Not a chance. I got things I want to do, and becoming a pirate isn't one of them." Zoro said in a bored tone. Luffy smiled again as he crossed his arms.**

**"Sorry, but I've made up my mind. You're joining my crew Zoro." Luffy said.**

**"DID YOU NOT HEAR A WORD I SAID?! I SAID I'M NOT JOINING YOU!" Zoro screamed.**

"wait you mean to tell me that you were black mailed into the crew, hahaha!" sanji said as he burst out in laughter

robin then said "well he is a pirate."

"yes , yes he is." ace said with a grin as he looked over to his little brother who was bouncing in his chair waiting to see what happened next

**"By the way, where are you swords Zoro?" Luffy asked, ignoring Zoro's refusal. Zoro calmed down as he explained that Morgan's son took them away. Luffy smiled again. "Alright then. I'll go get your swords then."**

**"Huh?"**

**"And if you want them back, you have to join my crew."**

**"YOU LITTLE SHIT! THAT'S BLACKMAIL!" Zoro screamed. **

"what gave it a way moss head."

"you what to go you 2 bit cook."

before a fight could brake out Nami electrocuted them while Nojiko was smiling at how strong her little sis had become.

**He just sighed as he lowered his head before looking up and seeing Luffy run off in away from the base. "Hey, it's in the other direction!" Zoro screamed. Luffy looked behind him and stopped.**

**'Just like last time. I thought the building was this way.' **

**Luffy thought before muttering. "It's a mystery building."**

**"**moron." all but luffy said in a dull tone

** He then smiled as he got over the shock and stretched his arms out, rocketing over to the building, freaking Zoro out as he did. Luffy looked up at the roof, remembering that everyone was up there for some reason, and decided to figure out what this time. He then stretched his hand up to the roof, but slowly pulled himself up to see instead of flying over everyone. When he got up there, he peeked over the top to see the marines pulling up a giant statue that looked just like Morgan. He frowned as he looked and saw Morgan himself up there as well.**

Brook was trying and failing to come up with something positive to say but Franky beat him too it and said " wow he's ugly as shit." every one in the room agreed to that statement.

**He was a tall man with blond hair and tan skin. He wore a Marine Captain's jacket, a blueish black button up shirt, pants that changed from light blue to dark blue all over it, and brown boots. He also had what looked like some weird metal jaw over his lower jaw, and an axe instead of a right hand. He also wore an annoyed look on his face due to Helmeppo yelling at him to kill Luffy for striking him.**

**"Even you've never hurt me before father!" he said, trying to lower his voice as Luffy's attack from earlier still hadn't fully worn off, as evident to the ice bag he held against himself. Luffy had to use all his willpower to not burst out laughing.**

**"Do you know why I've never hurt you?" Morgan asked.**

**"I-it's because I'm your beloved son, fath-"**

**"WRONG!" he shouted as he hit Helmeppo with his fist. "It's because you're a fool who's not worth striking!" **

Zoro looked on with a satisfied grin knowing that Hellmeppo's own father found him annoying, as grap just shook his head at the former marine captains despicable antics

**He then hoisted him up by his collar with the tip of his axe and brought him to his face. "I allow you to use my status because it doesn't bother me. But don't you forget one thing. I am the one who is great!" he bellowed before dropping him. He then went on about how he got his rank through strength. How titles are what matters and that this statue would show everyone his greatness. Luffy just listened with a bored expression, but perked up when Morgan mentioned a little girl.**

**"A girl? Yes I dealt with her." Helmeppo said.**

**"Then that means she's dead right?" Morgan asked.**

**"What? No. She's just a little kid." Helmeppo said.**

**"You there. Find that girl and kill her!" Morgan ordered one of his men.**

Nojiko then yelled out "Basterd!" Bellamere looked at her and said" language! I mean I know it is true but still !"

**"What? I can't do that."**

**"Did I just hear you say you won't obey my orders?" Morgan said as he walked over towards the marine. "I said kill that little girl!"**

**"I...I won't. I won't do it!" the marine said. Morgan brought his axe down, aiming to kill the marine. His blade was stopped less than an inch away from the marine's shoulder, much to his and everyone else's surprise.**

**"That's enough." said Luffy. He had stepped in and was now holding Morgan's Axe in place with his thumb and forefinger, anger in his tone at Morgan's attempt to kill the man.**

**"What the?! Who are you?!" Morgan bellowed as he glared at Luffy. He tried pulling his axe away, but he couldn't budge it. Everyone stared before Helmeppo started screaming.**

**"It's him daddy! That's the guy who struck me!" Helmeppo said as he pointed at Luffy. Morgan glared at Luffy before bringing his fist towards him.**

**"**my god are we sure that this is the same guy from water 7." Franky said

**"BASTARD!" he screamed. Luffy smiled under his hat before he disappeared just before Morgan's fist hit him. Everyone went wide eyed as they looked around for him.**

**"Over here." Luffy said, gaining their attention. He was standing between the marines and the statue they were pulling. He then looked at the ropes before quickly bringing his left leg up in one swift motion. Nothing happened as he lowered his leg and muttered "Tempest kick."**

**No sooner did he say that, the ropes were all sliced, letting the giant statue fall back and break in half, leaving the top half to fall and shatter on impact. Everyone just gapped at Luffy, who was smiling at it all. "Shishishishi."**

**"SEIZE THAT LITTLE FUCKER!" Morgan belowed to his subordinates.**

"don't you dare call my little bro that!" ace yelled out in rage.

**"Hey you." Luffy said as he appeared before Helmeppo, who just looked at him for a second before screaming and trying to run away. Luffy grabbed him by the collar as he smiled again. "You got something I need." he said before running off through the doorway into the base.**

**"He's got Helmeppo!" a marine yelled.**

**"Bring me that straw hatted fool!" Morgan ordered. "And one of you. Find and kill that little brat from earlier!"**

**"Captain. Someone's trying to free the prisoner from the yard!" shouted one of the marines who was pointing down at Coby and Zoro.**

**"I'm surrounded by treason!" Morgan growled as a vein stood out on his forehead.**

Garp looked at the man in distaste and thought 'if any one is guilt of treason it is you!"

**()()()()**

**"Now where's Zoro's sword?" Luffy asked as he ran through the base, dragging Helmeppo along with him. Even though he'd done this before, he didn't care to remember what room was what in the base.**

**"I'll tell you where they are! Just stop dragging me across the carpet!" he shrieked. Luffy stopped as he looked at Helmeppo, who pointed down the direction they came from. "My room down there on the left. You just past it."**

**"Why didn't you say so earlier? Now we gotta go back."**

**"Drop Helmeppo and put your hands up!" shouted a marine as he and his comrades pointed their guns at Luffy.**

**"Wait a moment." Luffy said before putting Helmeppo between him and the marines and smiled. "Now you can shoot."**

**"NO NO NO NO! HOLD YOU FIRE!" Helmeppo screamed as Luffy used him to push past the marines.**

"really luffy?" asked all of the straw hats and nojiko who looked a little surprised after all you don't see Luffy use a human shield every day

**()()()()**

**Coby was down in the yard, trying to untie Zoro from the post.**

**"You got a death wish kid? If they catch you, they'll kill you on sight." Zoro said.**

**"I can't sit back and watch these marines anymore. They're bringing shame to what a true marine is."**

**"Look kid. I've got 10 more days until-"**

**"More like ten minutes. They're gonna execute you anyway."**

brook looked over to zoro an asked "why did you even think that he would keep his word zoro -san?"

the swords man just looked away refusing to ansure

**"What?" Zoro asked as his eyes widened.**

**"Helmeppo was never gonna honor your deal. Now you're only awaiting death if you stay here." Coby said. "Luffy's inside getting chased by the marines. I'm not gonna ask you to be a pirate, only to help him just this once. You have a lot of strength and can definitely help him out. Luffy's your only chance to getting out of here alive, just like you're the only one who can help him get out as well."**

**"Hold it right there!" bellowed Morgan as the marines aimed their guns at them. Zoro and Coby both looked at him in surprise.**

**()()()()**

**"Yep. This is your room alright." Luffy said as he looked around the girly room that was Helmeppo's. He immediately eyed Zoro's swords and smiled as he walked over to them. "Found them. Thanks for your help." he said before he dropped an unconcious Helmeppo on the floor. He then tied the swords onto his back, then walked to the window, spotting Morgan and the marines, all ready to kill Zoro and Coby. "Better get down there." he said before stretching his arms out and flying out the window.**

**"FIRE!" Morgan shouted before the marines fired away. Zoro and Coby looked away, expecting death. None of them expected Luffy to appear before them and step in front of the path of the bullets.**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"LUFFY NO!"**

**"STRAW HAT!"**

every one inn the room smirked fully knowing what happened what wood happen next

**Luffy just smiled as the bullets stretched back in body before he bounced them all back, laughing that it was useless as the marines ducked to avoid being hit. Zoro just stared at him as he asked what he was. Luffy turned around with a smile and a thumbs up. "My name's Luffy. And I'm the man who will be King of the Pirates."**

**"Do you have any idea what that means?" Zoro asked.**

**"King of the Pirates means King of the Pirates." Luffy answered.**

**"It sounds crazy, but he's dead serious about it." Coby said as Luffy untied the swords off his back and held them in front of Zoro.**

"yes yes I am" luffy said

ace just chuckled and said "Well you sure made a believer out of him"

**"Got your sword for ya. There were three, so I grabbed them all. Are they all yours?" he asked, feigning stupidity as he already knew the answer.**

**"Actually they are. I use three sword style." Zoro said, moving his arms around in his bindings.**

"Yohohoho and now you can use 9 swords some how zoro-san" brook said

chooper blinked and asked "how do you make those extra swords any way?"

zoro blinked never really thinking about were they come from himself.

**"Alright. I'll let you go. But if you fight now, you'll be labeled a criminal in the eye of the marines. So it's either fight or die. Well?"**

**"Hmph. Looks like a I don't have a choice huh?" Zoro said with a smirk. "Fine. I'm in."**

**"YES! Look Coby! I got my first crewmate!" Luffy said as he danced around. He was one step closer to getting his crew together again.**

**"Stop dancing and untie me you moron!" Zoro shouted. Luffy stopped and tried to untie Zoro, while Morgan ordered his men to attack.**

**"If guns won't work, use your swords!" he bellowed. Soon, all the marines were charging at them, ready to cut them down. Luffy pretended to untie the knot, waiting until they were close enough.**

**"Man, these are tight." Luffy said.**

**"really **Luffy?" ussop asked how hard is it to untie a not.

**"Quit screwing around already!" Zoro said.**

**"There, got one." Luffy said as he untied his left arm.**

**"Give me my sword now!" Zoro screamed. Luffy gave him a sword, which he used in the blink of an eye to cut the ropes, unsheath his other blades, and stop the marine's attacks in mid swing.**

**"Whoa!" Coby said, while Luffy just smiled.**

**"Move and you die." Zoro threatened through his clenched teeth, causing the other marines to cry.**

**"Scary."**

"really?" bellamre said with a snort as she thought 'and they call themselves mariens'

**"Alright. I've fought the marines. That officially makes me a wanted criminal, so I'll join you as a pirate. But I'm only going to say this once. Even though I sail under you, I only care about my ambition."**

**"Which is?" Luffy asked, knowing the answer.**

**"To be the greatest swordsman in the world. And if you make me give up my dream for any reason, I'll cut you where you stand. Got it?"**

the straw hats looked shocked at this as ace glared

zoro just shook his head and said "do not worry ,I have no reason to do that now."

ace just glared at him more as if to say ' hurt my brother and you will die'

**Luffy just smiled, remembering this speech before as he nodded. "Got it. And it suits me just fine. King of the Pirates should only have the best on his crew."**

**"Heh. You're a cocky one." Zoro said with a smile.**

**"What are you standing around for?!" Morgan bellowed. "Kill all of them now!"**

**"Zoro. Duck." Luffy said before he pulled his leg back. Zoro did so as Luffy called out "Gum Gum...WHIP!" as his leg stretched out and swatted the marines away. Zoro just stared at him as he asked what he was. "I ate the Gum Gum fruit." Luffy said, leaving Zoro to stare at him. Morgan narrowed his eyes as he thought of the rumors of the Devil fruit. How eating one granted you a power of the Sea Devil, but made the ocean reject you and took away your ability to swim.**

**"Gum Gum fruit! This is insane!" one of the marines said, snapping Morgan out of his thoughts. He listened as the marines** **starting saying they were too strong to beat and that didn't stand a chance against the two of them.**

**"THIS IS AN ORDER! THOSE WHO JUST SPOUTED WEAKNESS, TAKE YOUR GUNS AND SHOOT YOURSELVES!" he shouted. All the marines stared at him as he went on. "I HAVE NO USE FOR COWARDLY WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU LOT!"**

"basterd you are no leader!" brook yelled out in rage as the two marines in the room just shook there heads in disappointment.

**"The only weakling I see is you." Luffy said as he glared at Morgan. He smirked as Morgan glared right back as a few veins started sticking out on his face and neck. He seemed to snap as he threw his coat off.**

**"YOU LITTLE SHIT! I AM THE GREAT CAPTAIN 'AXE HAND' MORGAN!"**

**"Hi. I'm Luffy." he said as Zoro sheathed his swords, watching to see what his new Captain could do. "Zoro. This is my first order. No matter what happens, don't interfere. Got it?" Zoro nodded, wondering what Luffy would do as Luffy walked towards Morgan.**

**"Hey Morbib."**

**"MORGAN!"**

"given how he treats his men that seems to be a better name for him." Franky said in distaste.

**"Right. How about a bet?" Luffy said. This got everyone's attention as Luffy smiled. "You win this fight, we die."**

**"And if you were to somehow win?" Morgan asked, wondering what the scrawny kid would want.**

**"We get a boat and sail away with no problems. And since I'm a fair man, I won't move" he said as he placed his straw hat to his chest before closing his eyes and bowing his head "and let you have first crack."**

**Everyone was now gapping at Luffy, thinking he really was insane as Morgan smiled.**

**"Peh. Fine you little brat. NOW DIE!" Morgan screamed as he raised his axe. He brought it down towards Luffy with all his strength, ready to kill him then and there. Everything seemed to slow down as Morgan's Axe, which was the bane of everyone on the island, connected with Luffy's head before it shattered, stunning everyone.**

**"WHAAAAT?!" Morgan screamed in horror at the sight of his now destroyed axe. The marines jaws hit the ground while Coby had fainted. Zoro stood there, wide eyed at the sight. He then noticed that the top of Luffy's head that the axe struck had changed into a grayish black color before returning to normal. Luffy smiled as he placed his hat back on his head and made a fist.**

**"My turn." he said before delivering a punch to Morgan's gut, making him cough up blood as he was sent crashing into the marine base, smashing into his son who was looking for them with a gun. Everyone just stared at the hole, while Luffy laughed. "I win. One boat please."**

every one smiled at the simplistic way he said that

**he said, holding up a finger. The marines all looked at each other before cheering about Morgan's defeat. Luffy just smiled as Zoro tapped Coby with his foot to wake him up.**

**()()()()**

**Back in the pub, Luffy and Zoro were eating food like there was no tomorrow, while Coby had already finished.**

**"Ahhhh. That hit the spot." Zolo said. "Three weeks with no food sucked."**

**"If it was me, I'd be dead in three days." Luffy managed to say with a full mouth of food.**

**"How can you eat more than me anyway?" Zoro asked.**

**"**at this point I do not whant to know" zoro said as he say luffy eating a piece of meat he got from some were.

nojiko looked at luffy and asked "were did you get that?"

"what you don't keep pocket meat?" Luffy said as he tilted his head

'cute ... wait what ?!' Nojiko thought

**"Please, eat all you want." Rika's mother said with a smile, happy that the town was free from Morgan's reign.**

**"I'm sorry. You're feeding me, even though I wasn't any help." Coby said.**

**"It's alright." she said.**

**"So Luffy. Who else is on our crew?" Zolo asked.**

**"Us."**

**"Wait. Just...you and me?" he asked, pointing at them both.**

**"Yep."**

**"Our ship?"**

**"Don't know yet." he answered.**

**"Well, this is a great start." Zoro said sarcastically. Before they could discuss more, the marines arrived.**

"well you got start some were bro." franky said

**"You two are pirates?" the new leader asked.**

**"Yep."**

**"I see. As marines, we cannot harbor pirates, so we must ask that you leave this island immediately." he said, causing the villagers around them to go into an angry uproar.**

**"You guys were scared too."**

**"They're our saviors, as well as yours you jerk."**

**"However, we will not report you to HQ. Also, for defeating Morgan, as per your bet with him, a vessel has been prepared for you."**

**"Alright." Luffy said before standing up. "Let's go Zoro." he said he walked towards the door, with Zoro right behind him.**

**"And what about you?" the marine asked Coby. "Aren't you their friend?" he asked. Coby just stared at them as he turned back to Luffy. "Is this guy your friend?" Luffy looked back at him before smirking.**

**"Actually, he's a cabin boy." Luffy said. Coby went wide eyed as Luffy began to speak about Alvida, wishing for him to shut up or they won't let him in.**

**"And Coby here, well he-" Luffy said before Coby punched Luffy.**

**"SHUT UP!" he yelled. Zoro smiled as Luffy looked at Coby with a grin.**

**"You bastard!" he shouted before he started repeatedly punching Coby.**

**"Enough!" shouted the marine as Zoro held Luffy back. "It's clear that you guys are not friends! Leave this island at once!" he shouted. **

"was all of that really needed?" brook asked he new it helped coby but if the marines found out, he then felt a pat on his shoulder it was sanji out pointed over to garp who had a look of happiness on him at seeing luffy help coby get in to the marines ,and at that moment brook new the vice admiral would never crush cobys dream

**Both of them left while Coby lay on the floor, realizing that Luffy helped him yet again. He stood up, thinking that he needed Luffy's help in the end and asked himself if he was helpless.**

**"Sir. I wish to join the marines." Coby said as he stood up straight and looked the marine in the eye.**

**"Sir, I advise against this. Pirates are known to plant spies in the marines."**

**"I wish to join the marines to carry out real justice, and to stop all criminals!" Coby said with a steeled determination. The leader looked at Coby before tilting his hat down and stood next to him.**

**"I've seen many a marine stronger than you die at the hands of pirates. This life will not be easy. You're in kid."**

**Coby smiled, realizing that his dream had finally come true.**

**as** did every one in the room

**()()()()**

**"That was some bad acting." Zoro said as they loaded their stuff onto a small sail boat.**

**"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Luffy said. He was untying the boat, waiting for Coby to appear.**

**"Well, they hate us now. Best way to leave." Zoro said.**

**Luffy smiled as they sailed away when he sensed him, Rika, and her mother.**

**"LUFFY!" Coby shouted before throwing him a salute. "Thank you for everything. I will never forget this kindness!" Luffy and Zoro smiled before the rest of the marines showed up and saluted them as well. Coby looked back at the leader, who looked back.**

**"You have some good friends there kid." he said. "Men, what we've done is a complete violation against all we stand for. Therefore, no food for three days." he ordered.**

"seems legit after all zoro was nearly starved" bellamire said with garp nodding a punishment to fit the crime

**"YES SIR!"**

**"SEE YA!" Luffy shouted as he waved them all goodbye. He then turned back to the sea, ready to get on with his adventure.**

"and the advenchers begin again" ussop said in pride


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 6

**It had been two days since Luffy and Zoro left Shells town. They were sailing onto the next island, both starving.**

the straw hats and ace dampened and this knowing full well about there captains / little brothers eating style.

**"I'm so hungry." whined Luffy.**

"wonder why?" garp said with sarcasm clear in his voice

**"That's because you ate our food dumbass." grumbled Zoro. Both had talked about a few things. Zoro had asked if Coby could cut it as a marine. Luffy just smiled and laughed, saying he would be fine. Luffy knew all too well that Coby had what it take to be a marine.**

the two mariens smilled at this knowing that Coby would defiantly be admiral level by some time in the fucher

** They both just lay there with their stomachs grumbling. While Zoro was thinking of food, Luffy was keeping his eyes on the sky. He then felt a presence in the sky and smiled. He and Zoro both looked and saw a giant bird flying above them.**

**"A bird." Zoro said.**

**"No, lunch." Luffy said as he stretched his arms to grab the top of the mast. **

"wait luffy" ussop said

**"Gum Gum ROCKET!" Luffy yelled as he flew up at the bird. **

"too late." ace said in a dampened voice

**He flew up and smiled as the bird held his head in his beak. "Zoro. I think I'm stuck." he shouted.**

**"YOU DUMBASS! HOW'D YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT?!" he yelled as he started rowing the boat after them. He yelled out insults at Luffy while he tried to keep up, while Luffy just laughed as he was carried off.**

**"HELP US!"**

**Zoro looked to see three guys floating in the ocean, screaming for help.**

**"Oh great. I AIN'T STOPPING, SO IF YOU WANT A LIFT YOU BETTER GRAB ON!"**

**"WHAT?!" they all screamed. They all grabbed on as Zoro passed and jumped inside.**

**"Oh you made it." Zoro said.**

chooper said with a hint of worry in his voice "were you really going to let theme drown zoro?"

a simple "yep." was his only reply, witch made chopper go blue in the face

**"YOU WERE GONNA LEAVE US TO DROWN!" they screamed. They then pulled out their weapons and demanded the boat, stating they were pirates. Zoro just looked at them with a dangerous look in his eyes. The three pirates, covered in bumps and bruises, then started rowing the boat for Zoro, stating that they didn't realize who he was.**

**"Thanks to you idiots, I lost my friend. Just keep rowing." Zoro said in a bored tone before asking why they were drifting at sea. The three then told him how they were coming back from raiding a ship before they spotted another boat with a girl in it. She had offered them the treasure from the chest in her boat in exchange for food and water. They boarded her boat to find it empty while the girl had taken their boat full of treasure, leaving them at the mercy of a storm that she predicted. "She knew a storm was coming huh?" Zoro asked in interest.**

**"Yeah, and now we're in big trouble." one of the pirates said. "If we return to Captain Buggy empty handed, we're dead."**

**"Buggy?" Zoro asked.**

**"You mean you've never heard of Captain Buggy, the clown pirate?" another asked. "He's a monster who's eat a Devil Fruit."**

**"Is that so?" Zoro asked.**

robin looked shocked at this and asked " as in the same buggy that replaced jimbe as a warlord?"

the straw hats who new of buggy looked shocked at that and said "poor jimbe being replaced by that idiot." in a nearly dead tone

**()()()()**

**Luffy was laughing as he looked around from a birds beak view. The bird was still flying in the sky as it approached an island. Luffy grinned as he looked down, trying to spot Nami. He didn't get to look long before the bird was shot at with a cannonball. The ball exploded, making the bird drop Luffy, who was laughing as he fell. He looked down and saw Nami and three other guys carrying weapons who were chasing her.**

**"INCOMING! Luffy shouted before he crashed into the ground between them. They all stared at the dust cloud from where Luffy landed, thinking he was dead. The dust cleared to show a laughing Luffy standing up and dusting himself off. "That was fun. I wanna go again!"**

**'It's that pirate from before.' Nami thought as she stared at Luffy. She looked back at the other pirates before grinning. "Boss. I'm so glad you're here." she said in a happy tone as she ran up to him and held his hand. "Thanks so much for coming to rescue me. I'll leave them to you." she said before she ran off. Luffy just stared at her running away before he looked at his hand. He smiled as that warm feeling came to him.**

**"She's getting away!" one of the pirates yelled.**

bellamere looked at nami in shock.

as the orange hair girl had a look of disgust at her past self for her abandoning her lov- captain

'what the hell' nami thought 'were did that come from'

no one saw the host smirk at the staw hats navigator.

**"Who cares? We've got her boss right here." said another as he approached Luffy. "We'll use him to barter for that map she stole." Luffy didn't even look at them, still smiling as he thought of Nami. This irked the pirate as he punched Luffy in the back of the head, stating that the girl stole something from them. That woke Luffy from his thoughts as his straw hat flew off his head. He spun around, punching the pirate square in the jaw before catching his hat and placing it on his head.**

**"Do NOT touch my hat!" Luffy said. The other pirates charged him, only to meet the same fist that knocked out their friend. Luffy smiled as he dusted off his clothes before looking up at Nami, who had appeared on a roof ledge to see how the fight went. She didn't expect Luffy to be okay while the three pirates were on the ground unconcious.**

"and they are down" Franky said with a grin

**"Whoa! You beat those three barehanded?" she asked.**

"hehe I take it that you did not see him stretch?" robin asked

nami just grind sheepishly

**"Yeah. They were pretty weak." he said as he smiled. "Nice to see you again Nami."**

**'I had wished they had beaten you senseless.' she thought as she glared down at him. **

"so rude little sister" nojiko said with a small frown

"Whatever** pirate." she said. She was about to leave, but saw Luffy fall onto his back. "Huh?"**

**"I'm so hungry." Luffy whined as he held his stomach. Nami just glared at him in thought before she sighed.**

**"You did save my life." she said as she jumped down next to him. "Follow me. I'll get you some food." Luffy jumped to his feet in excitement. "Really? Thanks!" he said, smiling. He followed her through the streets to an abandoned house. As she started making him some food, he was looking at her up and down. A blush came across his face as he smiled. He pulled his hat down again to hide his face as she came back.**

**"Here." she said as she placed the food in front of him, which he immediately started eating as he got himself under control. Nami just stared at Luffy as she wondered how she was going to get Buggy's treasure.**

**"Those guys seemed to be after you for some reason." Luffy said as he looked at her. "What'd you do?"**

**"I took their map." she said as she pulled a map out from under her shirt. "With this, I'll be able to get 100,000,000 berris no problem."**

**"That's a lot of money." Luffy said with a whistle. He had once heard that it was to buy back her village from Arlong. He frowned as he remembered her on that dirt road, stabbing her tattoo of Arlong's mark after her village went off to fight him, knowing it was a lost cause, but unable to put up with him any longer. "Why that much?"**

**"None of you business." she said in a cold voice. "Now that I have this chart of the Grand Line, getting that money will be easy." she said.**

bellamre , nojiko , sanji and luffy all looked a the floor rembering how much pain arlong cused nami

nami her self just was sadden at how her past self was acting

**"Grand Line?" Luffy asked in fake surprise. "You're a navigator?"**

**"Not to brag, but I'm the best navigator you'll ever find." she said with a small smile.**

**"Cool. You should join my crew."**

**"No!" she said in a harsh tone. "I despise pirates." Luffy knew where her anger came from, but he wouldn't give up.**

**"Why not? The pirate life is fun." he said with a smile.**

**"Pirates are nothing but heartless monsters who take everything one cares about. I only love money and tangerines." she said. Luffy's eyes we covered by his hat as he looked towards her.**

**"Pirates are heartless monsters huh?"**

**"That's right."**

**"Then why did a pirate that came to my hometown years ago risk his life and sacrifice his left arm so that I could live?" he asked her, wondering what she could say to that. He looked up at her to see her eyes widen a bit. This had taken her by surprise to hear a pirate risking so much for someone else.**

**"A pirate...did that?" she asked in a quiet voice.**

"shanks is amazeing." all of the straw hats and ace said in unison

garp just ashamed of himself his own grand son could have died if shanks was not there

**"Yep." he answered as he pulled off his hat to look at it fondly. He then explained his promise to Shanks about how he would return the hat Shanks gave him after he became King of the Pirates.**

the straw hated did the same, remerging the story of the hat that luffy had told them at one point or another.

**"Hmph. Well look who's the lucky one." she said as she walked over and looked out the window. She just couldn't picture it. A pirate, someone who robs and murders anyone they cross, risking their life for some random person?**

**"Did something happen to you?" Luffy suddenly asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts. She tense up as she looked back at him, seeing nothing but a blank face looking back. Her hand slowly went to her shoulder, which was covered by her shirt to hide that tattoo of Arlong's mark. She didn't know what it was about Luffy, but at that moment, her tension faded a little as she looked down.**

**"I'd rather not talk about it." she said in a bit of a sad voice. She sighed as she stared out the window. Thoughts of Bellemere came to her as she closed her eyes. She remembered how they were poor, how they would fight, how she started stealing because they had no money. She started to tear up as she also remembered their fight, how she ran off in anger, how her mother sacrificed herself so that she and Nojiko could live. She grasped her shoulder when memories of when Arlong forced her onto his to draw him maps, along with his deal to release her village in exchange for 100,000,000 berris. She missed her mother so much.**

**"Nami." Luffy said in a quiet voice. She turned to see that he was standing next to her. His hat shadowed his face, but she could still hear the sad tone in his voice as he continued. "Believe it or not, I also know what it's like to lose someone you care for."**

**"What?" she asked as Luffy undid a few buttons on his vest. He opened his vest up, and her eyes widened. She saw the jagged X shaped scar on his chest.**

**"A very powerful person I met a long time ago killed someone I know." he said. "He tried to kill me too, but I got away thanks to some help, but not before he left me with this." he said as he pointed at his scar. He left out the parts about who was dead and who was the killer, but he wanted to let her know that he shared her pain of loss. He knew he would keep Ace alive this time, but the memory of it happening would never leave him.**

**Nami stared at his scar, unable to believe that Luffy went through something so similar to her own miserable past. She looked at her shoulder as Luffy buttoned up his vest and sat next to her. She then looked out the window again as she heard some pirates talking about finding her and getting the map back.**

**"Hey, you said you wanted to get 100,000,000 berris, right?"**

**"Yeah...why?" she said, wondering what he was thinking.**

"my bet something stupid." said nami

"suckers bet!" yelled out the rest of the straw hats

**"How about this? If I help you get you the money, you help me get to the Grand Line. Deal?" he said, holding out his hand. Nami looked at him like he was crazy, but remembered his scar and sighed.**

**"I won't be a pirate." she said before smacking his hand with hers. "But I'll help you out for awhile." she said with a small smile. Luffy just smiled as she got an idea. "And I know the perfect plan to steal Buggy's treasure." she said as she pulled some rope out of nowhere. "Just need you to hold still."**

**()()()()**

**"What do you mean you couldn't catch the thief?!" Buggy screamed at the three pirates Luffy beat earlier.**

**"Her boss came out of nowhere and-"**

**"I DON'T CARE! YOU DIE FOR THIS!" Buggy screamed, terrifying the three pirates.**

"are all bad guy in the east blue scum." brook asked

"yes" all those who new of the type of pirate that was the majority of pirates in the east

**"Captain, the thief is here with the map." said a short clown pirate.**

**"Alright, show her here. Wait, WHAT?!" Buggy said, confused as Nami walked towards him with a tied up Luffy. When they got close enough, Nami kicked Luffy who fell down at Buggy's feet.**

"so cruel." ussop wisped

"I all ways new you were a witch." zoro said

sanji sneered and yelled "say that again moss head!"

BONK!

"I know what I did and I am not proud of it." nami stated her fist still hurting from giving 2 marrons a hit over the head

**"I've captured the real thief Captain Buggy. Here's your map." Nami said as she handed back the chart.**

**"I appreciate the return of my map, but why the sudden change of heart?" Buggy asked in confusion.**

**"My boss is nothing but an idiot, so I thought I'd work for you." she said in a happy tone.**

"wiel I should be angery I know you wont kill him right?" ace asked nami in a way to polite manner witch seemed to scare her.

**"Hey, let go! That's not yours you moron!" yelled one of the pirates. Everyone turned to see that Luffy was now trying to wrestle a piece of meat away from one of the Buggy pirates with his teeth. Most of the crew, including Nami, sweatdropped at the sight. Buggy, however, was laughing his head off.**

**"No wonder you're fed up with him. He IS an idiot." he laughed before turning to Nami. "I like your style girly. You're in my crew. MEN! TIME FOR A PARTY!"**

**Everyone cheered and began to celebrate the new addition to the crew, while Luffy was thrown into an iron cage.**

**"What's your name woman?" Buggy asked.**

**"It's Nami."**

**"Men! A toast to our new member Nami!" Buggy said with a raised mug. Everyone raised a glass with their captain and Nami before returning to their party. Nami downed her drink as she looked at the pirates.**

"man buggy may be a moron but he dose know how to party." Franky said

**'Good. Everything's going as planned.' she thought as she wiped her mouth. 'After they've all passed out, I'll steal the chart, the treasure, and get Luffy out of here.'**

**While she was drinking, Luffy was trying to stretch his arm out unnoticed towards the buffet that was on a table, but missed again like last time. "Shit. I'm hungry." he grumbled.**

**"Here." said Nami as she set some food next to Luffy when the others weren't looking.**

**"Thanks." Luffy said as he started eating. As he chewed, he whispered "Looks like your plan is working Nami."**

**"Shh." she said. "You're gonna blow my cover."**

**"Food for the enemy Nami?" came the voice of Buggy. Nami turned to see Buggy standing over her with his arms crossed.**

**"Just a...parting gift to say goodbye." she quickly lied, hoping Buggy wouldn't attack. Instead, he just smiled as he raised an eyebrow.**

**"A parting gift huh?" he asked. "Then I'll give him a parting gift as well." He then ordered his men to bring out his Buggy Ball. Immediately, a few pirates brought out a huge cannon while another brought out a big red ball with Buggy's Jolly Roger on it. They then pointed the loaded cannon at the town. "A demonstration of my power. FIRE!"**

"basterd how could you!?" brook yelled

robin replied with a shake of her head "that is the kind of pirate that sail the seas now, I am afraid."

brook just had a sorrowful look in his non existent eyes what had happened to the world wile he was in the fog

**When the fuse disappeared, the cannon fire, sending the Buggy Ball through a row of houses, demolishing them all instantly. As the smoke cleared, all that was left was a row of rubble and debris. All the pirates were laughing at the sight.**

**"How was that? With these Buggy Bombs and the power of my Devil fruit, I'll rule the Grand Line!" Buggy shouted, causing his men to cheer. Nami just stared at the sight, feeling sick at the sight of it. Luffy just looked up at Buggy.**

**"But I'm the one who's gonna rule the Grand Line." he said. Everyone just stared as he went on. "Because I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"**

**"Are you trying to piss him off?!" Nami shouted.**

**"No wonder you're sick of him Nami. Men, prepare the cannon again!" Buggy shouted. His men prepped the cannon with another Buggy Ball, then pointed it straight at Luffy. "Now for MY parting gift. Here Nami." he said as he gave her a box of matches. "To prove your loyalty, I'll give you the honor blasting your boss away."**

**Nami just looked at the matchbox in horror. "C-come on Captain. There's no need for this. Let's get to the party." she said in a nervous tone.**

**"Do it Nami." he said a in threatening manner, leaving no room for argument. All the pirates were cheering for her to light the cannon. Her hands were shaking as she stared at Luffy.**

**"Hurry it up Nami! Kill him now!" Buggy screamed, which was joined by the rest of his crew.**

**"You're shaking Nami." he said. "This is what happens when you face pirates with a weak resolve."**

**"What?" she asked, now looking at Luffy's face to see him smile. "To murder anyone like it's nothing?"**

**"No. It's to be willing to risk your own life." he said with a determined look on his face. Nami just stared at Luffy, surprised at his answer. Luffy then stared her straight in the eye and said "Do it Nami."**

"what … why!" chopper asked alarmed as ace just smirked at his brothers words

**"W-what?" she asked, thinking she heard wrong.**

**"Light the cannon Nami." he said. Her eyes widen at his request, thinking he'd gone insane. She couldn't believe it, but he was asking her to kill him. He gave her a soft smile as he said "Trust me. It'll be okay." She looked ready to yell at him, but his calm demeanor seemed to calm her down. She slowly lit the match, staring at Luffy as if hoping he'd change his mind. Luffy nodded, telling her to do it. Nami trembled again as she brought the match closer to the fuse.**

**'I don't know why I'm doing this!' she mentally screamed as the fuse was lit. 'I trust you on this Luffy. I just hope you're right about this!' She then turned away, covering her ears as she shut her eyes.**

**"Hey! What are you all doing?!" came a voice from the edge of the roof. Everyone looked to see a green haired man with three swords appear.**

**"Oh. Hey Zor-"**

**BOOOM!**

**The cannon had gone off with a blinding light, blowing away everything in front of it.**

**"LUFFY!" Zoro yelled as he stared at the sight. He then noticed Nami near the cannon with the matchbox. He grabbed his sword as he got into an attack stance. "YOU BITCH!" he shouted.**

Bellamere and nojiko then proceeded to kick the crap out of zoro

**Nami didn't hear him as she slowly looked back to where the cannon fired at. She had a horrified look on her face as the matchbox slipped from her hands. She just seemed to freeze in place.**

**"HAHAHAHA!" Buggy laughed along with his crew. "So his name was Luffy huh? Well, now we know what to write on his tombstone!" he said as he laughed again.**

**'What...have I done?' Nami thought as she felt like breaking down. She stared at the smoke that lingered from the blast. She started to tremble again at the thought of killing someone.**

garp look mortified at what had happened ,and started to yell that this would not have happened if luffy was a marine.

that was before ace kicked him in the balls … again

**"COUGH COUGH! Man that cannonball has kick!" came a voice from the smoke. Everyone seemed to stop laughing as they heard the voice. Nami's eyes widen as big as Zoro's as they all stared as the smoke started to clear. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw Luffy standing there, perfectly okay. "Shishishishi." Everything around them seemed to froze as the all stared at him. He looked around at all there faces. "What?"**

**"HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" they all screamed with enough force to knock Luffy onto his butt.**

luffy smiled and cried out " I am just theat awesome!"

**"THAT BUGGY BALL HIT YOU POINT BLANK, YET YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A SCRATCH?!" Buggy screamed with bloodshot eyes. Luffy stared at him before putting his hand to his chin.**

**"Hmmm. Because...the Buggy ball is weak?" he asked, laughing on the inside at everyone's reaction.**

**"Did I...miss something?" Zoro asked after finding his voice.**

**"Not really." Luffy answered. "Anyway, we gotta go Zoro." he said before he grabbed Nami by the arm and ran off. "Bye Big Nose!" Luffy yelled before kicking Buggy's cannon right at him. Buggy screamed as it collided with him, giving the three the time they needed to get away.**

zoro snorted and mubbled to himself so "sure looked like something"

**()()()()**

**After some running, all three of them rested. Luffy was laughing, while Zoro just lay on the ground, feeling tired from the rowing earlier and the running around trying to find Luffy and escaping. Nami was standing still, unusually quiet with bangs shadowing her eyes.**

**"Looks like we got away guys." Luffy said as he looked at his friends. His smile faded when he noticed Nami. "Nami? You okay?" he asked. Nami just stood there trembling from head to toe. Luffy got closer, wondering what was wrong. He was a foot away before Nami looked up at him with fury in her eyes before she punched him, smashing head throught the stone street.**

**"YOU ASSHOLE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH?!" she screamed before she grabbed him by his vest and started to shake him violently. "I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WHAT KIND OF PERSON ASKS ANOTHER TO SHOOT THEM WITH A CANNON?!" she screamed. She was now panting, trying to catch her breath as Luffy hung limply from her hands before looking up at her and smiled.**

"worried for your boy friend nami HAHAHA" nojiko and bellamere teased though nojiko felt angery for some reason

**"Why are you angry? It blew up the cage and burned the ropes I was tied up in, didn't it?" Luffy said, as if everything that happened wasn't something to worry about. She just stared at him, looking ready to pound him again. He smiled as he said "I told you to trust me." Nami seemed to calm down before letting him go to fall onto his back.**

**"I cannot believe you lived through that." she said before she sighed. A small smile came back to her face afterwards. "But I am glad you're alive Luffy."**

**"So Luffy, who exactly is this?" Zoro asked as he pointed at Nami.**

**"Oh. Zoro, this is Nami, our navigator for hire. Nami, this is Zoro, my first mate." Luffy said to them both.**

**"Zoro? Wait, as in Pirate Hunter Zoro?" Nami asked as she looked at Zoro, now noticing his three swords. "Why is the Pirate Hunter on a pirate crew?"**

**"Gave up pirate hunting. So you're our new navigator huh?"**

**"Just for awhile. So, what's your plan now Luffy? We still need to get that chart and Buggy's treasure." Nami asked Luffy.**

**"Plan B. We beat the shit out of them and take it all by force." he said smiling, earning him another fist to his face.**

**"What kind of a plan is that?!" she screamed.**

ace and luffy just yelled out with big smiles "the best kind of plane!"

**"Sounds good to me." Zoro said with a grin.**

**"You're both nuts!" she screamed, causing Luffy to laugh again before he noticed a small dog close by.**

**"Hey, a doggy!" he said walking over to it, smiling as he remembered it. He sat down in front of it while Zoro and Nami walked over to him as well.**

**"What's a dog doing out here?" Nami asked.**

**"Don't know, don't care." Zoro said in a bored tone as Luffy starting poking it, making it bite him in the face.**

**"Get off me!" Luffy shouted as he tried pulling the dog off his face.**

**"Leave Chou Chou alone!" screamed an old man who was wearing makeshift body armor. The all looked at him as he walked over into the building the dog was in front of him for a moment before coming back out with a bowl of food for Chou Chou. After a brief introduction, they learned that he was the mayor of this town. When they asked where everyone was, he explained that they left in fear of Buggy and his pirates. Only Chou Chou remained despite the danger to guard the store.**

**"Why stay for a store? Who owns this place?" Zoro asked.**

**"A friend of mine," the mayor said as he smoked on his pipe before adding "as well as Chou Chou's owner." He then went on to explain how his friend left for the hospital because of an illness, but died three months ago. When they asked if he was still waiting for his master to return, the mayor doubted it, saying that Chou Chou was smart enough to know his master was gone. He also told them the reason he stays to guard the store was because it was all he had left of his master. "To Chou Chou, this store is his treasure."**

"so like Luffy-sans hat?" brook asked who got a nod from zoro as he looked toward of his most presses sword

**Zoro couldn't help but admire the dog's courage. Nami gave a sad smile at the thought of losing someone you cared for. Luffy had heard this before, but still liked how Chou Chou stayed to fight for his treasure. Everyone stopped talking when they heard the roar of a lion in the distance.**

**"Oh no!" cried Mayor Boodle. "It's Mohji, the Beast Tamer! We gotta run!" he cried as he grabbed Nami's arm and ran away, dragging her along. Luffy and Zoro both stayed to fight off Mohji.**

**"Before whoever that is gets here, I gotta ask." Zoro said without looking at Luffy. "How did you survive that cannonball? And don't say it's because it was weak. I saw what you did before it hit you." Luffy looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Right before that cannon fired, I saw parts of your body turn black. It was the same color your hair turned when Morgan attacked you with his axe before it shattered. What was that?"**

**"I'll explain later." Luffy said as he looked forward to see a big lion with green fur and a purple mane coming their way. On top of him was Mohji the Beast Tamer. He wasn't going to let him burn down Chou Chou's treasure this time. They both watched as Richie the lion got closer towards them. He stopped a couple yards away while Mohji stared down at them both.**

**"Well now, look who we have here." he said in a smug tone. "The straw hat who insulted my captain and his swordsman friend. How nice to find you both."**

**"What's with the wierd hat?" Zoro asked in a bored tone.**

**"That's rude!" he yelled as he pointed to his head, which looked like a teedy bear with ears at the top. "This is natural!"**

**"That's just bizarre." Luffy said. **

every one in the viewing room agreed

**Mohji went back into his cool demeanor as he got off Richie, explaining who he was and that he could tame any animal out there. He walked up and told Chou Chou to shake, which ended in the dog biting his arm, making him try to wave him off as he screamed in pain. He then acted like nothing happened as he stared at them again. "Anyway, tell me where that orange haired friend of yours is and I'll make your deaths quick."**

**"No." they both said, neither of them sounding scared.**

**"Fine! Kill them Richie!" Mohji ordered as he jumped off of him. They watched as Richie lunged at them, only to be stopped by Zoro's sheathed blade. Richie stumbled back before shaking his head and growling at them both.**

**"I got this Luffy." Zoro said as he walked towards the lion, unsheathing his blade. Mohji looked at the swordsman before he saw he had three blades.**

**"Wait a minute. Are you Pirate Hunter Zoro?" Mohji asked.**

**"Was. Now I'm a pirate." he said as he tied his bandana around his head.**

**"Wait. You both are pirates?" he asked before laughing. "Just you two? That's rich!"**

"were still better than his crew.'luffy said as he picked his nose

**"Shut up and fight." Zoro said before stick Wado into his mouth and his other blades into his hands, getting ready to fight. Luffy just stood beside Chou Chou to watch. Zoro crouched down into his usual stance. "Oni..." he said before rushing Richie. "GIRI!" And just like that, the lion fell down, defeated with slash marks on his belly. Mohji quickly stopped laughing and started screaming.**

**"RICHIE!" he screamed before he looked at them both in anger. "You'll pay for this!" he said as he brought out a whip and lashed it towards Zoro. Zoro began to dodge the whip left and right before throwing his arm out for the whip to wrap around. "Gotcha." Mohji said with a smirk, only for it to be wiped off as Zoro smiled evilly at him.**

"so weak." said garp he really needed to see if buggy and his crew were worth the warlord titel

**"Is that right?" he said as he grabbed the whip and pulled hard, pulling Mojhi toward him. Mojhi flew at him screaming before he was knocked into a random house by one of Zoro's punches. "Is that all?" he asked in a bored tone. Luffy just smiled as he watched Zoro handle them both.**

**"Nice job Zoro." he said, knowing that the little dog's treasure was safe now. "Now it's time to deal with the rest of them. But first, we gotta go get Nami." He then started walking off towards where they went, but stopped and ordered Zoro to bring along Mohji and Riche to make sure they didn't attack the dog. Zoro shrugged as he went back and dragged them along on the ground**

before the next video could start there host came out infront of them in a puff of smoke and said "how about we take a brake


	8. brake 1

[a/n I do not own anything not one piece or luffy's renwed advenchers]

brake 1

as every one was to existed to have a brake from watching the show there host got there attention and said

"all right everyone we have a new guest."

POOF

and in a puff of blue smoke came the best princes of the desert lands vivi

"vivi!" yelled out all those that new her as they run to hug her (some more exited than others 'sanji')

[after a quick explanation and watching the previous chapters and lets just say she now hates the world nobles even more ashamed to have been one of them and was grateful her family was staying in her homeland]

vivi then saw robin and every one froze

robin looked down and said "princess I know I did some bad things but I" she was stopped by vivi who just smiled at her and said "it is ok I know what the world government did.

ussop then asked the million bel question "how?"

"after I saw that robin had joined you guys I disited to learn her past a I must say I am disgusted by what the world government did to your home." vivi spat as she said 'world goverment'

"ok every one let us continue the show!" there host yelled in excitement

[a/n: ok everyone I am sorry for the short chapter.]


	9. Chapter (9)

after welcoming vivi into the show room everyone was just too excited and they all wanted to see were the story go's next they all just whet to get some drinks, snacks and some bath room time

"every one set?" the host asked as they all nodded there heads

**"YOU'RE ALIVE?!" screamed Mayor Boodle as he stared at the scene before him. Both Zoro and Luffy were unharmed, while Mohji and Richie were both on the ground, unconcious. Nami stared as well. If she hadn't of seen Luffy survive that Buggy ball, she'd thought they'd be dead as well.**

"why are they so surprised?" asked luffy as ussop jet said in a depend voice

"normal people wood have died, going up agents a lion"

nami looked away sheepshle as she thought ' probably shooed have see that these two weren't normal at this point'

**"If I died at the hands of these weaklings, my reputation would never recover." Zoro said as he looked down at them both.**

**"That's good and all," Nami said before screaming "BUT WHY DID YOU BRING THEM HERE?!"**

**"If they were left alone, they might've attacked that pet store of Chou Chou's." Luffy said. All three of them looked at him as he went on. "You said so yourself that the pet store was all he had left of his master. Right old man?"**

**"That's right." Boodle replied as he seemed to have calmed down a bit. "It's his treasure."**

**"And that's why I won't let anyone destroy it."**

**"What makes you think they were gonna bother the pet store?" Nami asked.**

**"That lion was eyeing the store while his master was flapping his gums." Zoro said in a bored tone. "I'm betting he was hungry."**

"you did the right thing." bellamere said to luffy … aka her new in - law

"yes yes you did." vivi said

**Nami just stared at them both again. All her life, she thought pirates were nothing but scum, yet here were two pirates who fought to save the lives and treasures of people they didn't know. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea, nor could she try as the Mayor had started talking.**

**"I'm pathetic. You young kids are fighting for this town, while I just sit on my ass and do nothing!" he said before he began to explain the origins of the town to them. He told them about how they lost their last town to pirates. How they turned this empty field into the small town that they were standing in, and how it, and all the citizens, were his treasure. "And now, all that we've worked for is getting destroyed once again. I won't stand for it!" He then raised his spear into the air. "I am the Mayor of this town! I won't run while my treasure is being destroyed!" he said. Luffy, Zoro, and Nami smiled at the old man before he declared he would fight. Nami tried to stop him, knowing it was reckless. She let go when she saw him crying and he told her he knew it was reckless. He got a good thirty feet away before he up and collapsed onto the ground.**

**"W-what happened?" Nami asked before she felt a chill. She looked around and saw Luffy glare at the Mayor. "Did you do that?"**

"haki." ace said with a grin , he all ways did like seeing the face of some who knew nothing about haki after just seeing it.

**"How? Why?"**

**"He's a good man. He'll die if he fights Buggy, so I'll fight for him." Luffy said with a smile. Nami just looked at him before she sighed.**

**"Fine, but don't forget. I get Buggy's treasure." she said. "But how did you knock him out from here?"**

**"I'll tell you later. Come on Zoro." Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles.**

**"Right." he said with a smirk as he tied his bandanna onto his head. "I've been dying for a fight."**

"I will never under stand men." nami said as she shook her head

"same here." vivi said as she thought back to her hot headed childhood friend

**()()()()**

**"Those bastards!" Buggy said in a low threatening tone. He had long since recovered being slammed by his cannon, but he was still seething with rage. His crew were standing around petrified, afraid he would kill them if they so much as made a sound. They watched as Buggy could barely control himself. "They'll all die by my hands. I don't know who that guy with the green hair was, but those other two will pay. How dare Nami run off with them after joining my crew! 'Fight with my boss' my ass! She didn't laugh after she lit the cannon." His eyes shot open as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "AND WHO WAS THAT STRAW HAT BASTARD CALLING BIG NOSE?!"**

**"Calm down Captain." one of his crew pleaded. "First mate Mohji went to kill them, so they'll be dead in no time anyway."**

**"HEY BIG NOSE!"**

"hey why doesn't he just take the nose off?" asked brook

nami replied with a smirk " because it is not fake."

"It is like fate was mocking him from the start." robin said

that must be the bigst nose ever , yours is the longest ussop." chopper said

"hey I got this is from my mom side just so you know!" the straw hat sniper replied

**Everyone froze in terror as sweat poured down their faces, while Buggy looked ready to kill as he looked in the direction that shout came from. He looked to see Luffy smiling up at him, with Nami yelling at him that it was suicide to call him that.**

**"WHO HAS A BIG NOSE YOU BASTARD?!" he screamed with bloodshot eyes. He then noticed Mohji and Richie, both unconcious and beaten, being dragged by a green haired man. "What?! Mohji lost to this trash?!"**

**"C-captain. That man has three swords!" one of the pirates said in fear. "T-that's the pirate hunter. Roronoa Zoro!" he screamed, causing the rest of the crew to panic.**

**"Roronoa Zoro huh?" Buggy said as he glared at the three of them. Zoro looked up at them all with a bored expression.**

**"I think these belong to you." he said before throwing them both up at Buggy and his men, where they landed with a thud right behind them. Buggy looked back at the three of them.**

**"You dare to humiliate us like this? MEN, FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!" he screamed. His men obeyed as they shot the cannonball at the three. Zoro and Nami ran, while Luffy stayed put with a smile as it got closer.**

**"Gum Gum BALLOON!" Luffy said as he deeply inhaled, bloating out as he stopped the cannonball. Everyone besides Zoro stared in shock as Luffy bounced the ball back at Buggy, blasting everyone there as Luffy deflated to normal. "Bullseye."**

**"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Nami screamed.**

**"My Gum Gum Balloon." Luffy answered smiling. He was having fun watching them all freak out at his abilities a second time.**

**"OKAY, BUT HOW DID YOU DO IT?!" she screamed again as Zoro yelled at Luffy to warn them next time.**

"what's wrong sis you never see a rubber man before?" nojiko said with a smirk as nami blushed

robin, vivi and bellamere just giggeld at the sight

**"A Devil fruit huh?" came a voice from the rubble. They all looked up to see that Buggy and another man were holding up two random pirates and Richie to protect themselves from the blast before dropping them. Luffy just looked at Buggy in disgust for using his men as shields while Nami looked back at Luffy.**

**"Did he say Devil fruit?" she asked. Luffy looked at her smiling before he said yes and stretched his cheeks out, surprising her.**

"and you said rubber was weak ace." luffy said to his older brother

"I wonder what would happen if I could eat a devil fruit." vivi muttered to her self

lucky only the host had herd her and had a smirk on her face

**"Captain, allow me to kill these worms." said the man who was next to Buggy.**

**"Very well then Cabaji." Buggy said as Cabaji pulled a sword from his mouth and hopped onto a unicycle. He then sped off towards Luffy to skewer him with his sword, only for Zoro to appear in front of him and block it with his blade.**

**"If you're a swordsman, your fight is with me." he said as he glared at Cabaji.**

**"Roronoa Zoro." Cabaji said with a smug grin. "Defeating you will boost our reputation." He then pulled down his scarf before breathing fire into his face, causing Zoro to back off. And then their clash started. Cabaji fought with circus tricks and spinning tops, while Zoro just deflected it all, looking bored as the fight went on.**

**"Are you gonna fight, or just do tricks all day?" Zoro asked as he got fed up with Cabaji's attacks. While they were fighting, Nami had snuck off to steal Buggy's treasure.**

**"Don't worry. I'll finish you off with my greatest attack." he said. He then sped off towards a building, riding up the side, and launching himself high into the air. While he was aiming for Zoro, Buggy then sent his hand flying off towards Zoro, hoping to keep him in place for Cabaji. He screamed in agony though, for Luffy had slammed his foot down onto it, breaking his fingers as he smirked at Buggy.**

**"Hands off Zoro's fight Big Nose." Luffy said as Buggy's crushed hand went back to it's enraged owner.**

**"WHO HAS A BIG NOSE?!" he screamed as Zoro stepped out of the way, dogding Cabaji's attack easily before he broke his unicycle out from under him.**

"you do." every one in the room said in sink

**"Enough games!" Zoro said as he got ready to attack.**

**"Fine! I'll finish you off with my swordsmanship!" Cabaji yelled as he ran towards Zoro.**

**"Oni...GIRI!" Zoro called, slashing Cabaji and ending the fight.**

**"The Buggy pirates...lost to...this trash?" Cabaji managed to say before he fell to the ground and passed out.**

**"We're not trash. We're pirates!" Zoro said as he took off his bandana and retied it to his arm.**

"and proud of it!" the childish trio yelled out

**"Enough!" Buggy screamed as he pulled out some daggers with his good hand. "I don't care what you are! You're all going to die by my hands!"**

**"This is my fight Zoro." Luffy said, making sure Zoro knew not to interfere. Zoro nodded as he sat down on the side of the road to watch as Buggy pointed his hand and Luffy.**

**"Chop Chop Cannon!" he screamed as his hand flew out towards Luffy, ready to slice him with the daggers.**

**"What the?!" Zoro said as his eyes widened, clearly not seeing his hand do that before. Just before it struck, Luffy moved out of the way before the hand came back to Buggy.**

**"The Chop Chop fruit." Buggy said. "It's the Devil fruit I ate, and now I can never be killed by a sword." he said before laughing. His top half then charged at Luffy, ready to cut him up. Luffy mearly smirked as he disappeared. Both Zoro and Buggy just stared before looking around for Luffy.**

"that is a wird fruit." said luffy

at that every one though ' like you can talk rubber man.'

**"Up here." Luffy called from a rooftop behind Buggy. Zoro looked up at him, wondering how he moved that fast. Buggy looked too before getting pissed.**

**"Hold still Straw hat!" he bellowed as he flew towards him again, only to have Luffy disappear again and appear back where Buggy was. Buggy looked around again while Luffy laughed, gaining his attention. Buggy looked ready to shout again, but noticed his straw hat looked familiar. "That hat of yours reminds me that blasted Red Hair."**

**"You mean Shanks?" Luffy asked, knowing that Buggy was going to badmouth Shanks again. "This is his hat. He gave it to me. I promised to return it to him one day."**

**"No wonder seeing that hat pisses me off!" Buggy shouted before going into a rant, explaining how he and Shanks used to be crewmates, Buggy getting his powers and losing the treasure map and his ability to swim because of Shanks before Shanks dove in to save him.**

**"Doesn't that mean Shanks saved your ass?" Zoro said as he listened in**

"tahts what is sounds like to me." chopper and brook said

"I think he just didn't want to admit he is a moron." garp said seriously how did the clown ever get a warlord seet

**"NOT MY POINT!" Buggy screamed. "The point is, because of Shanks, I'll never get the treasure in the sea, so I'll get all the treasure on the land!" Buggy then looked ready to attack again, but noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. His eyes widen in rage when he saw Nami with his treasure over her shoulder. "You dare steal from me Nami?!" he screamed as he charged at her.**

**"Crap! He saw me!" she yelled as she started running away. While she did, Buggy was quickly catching up to her, unaware that Luffy was slowly walking towards Buggy's lower half. Buggy was a foot away from Nami before he stopped in mid air, his face twisted in pain. Nami slowly opened her eyes to see Buggy had stopped, then looked behind him to see that Luffy had kicked Buggy in the nuts before Buggy fell in pain. Luffy smirked as he turned to Buggy.**

**"Your fight is with me Buggy." he said with a smile. He made sure not to use all his strength in that kick. They may be enemies, but no man deserved to lose their balls.**

**"Ouch." Zoro winced from the sidelines, not feeling sorry for Buggy. Buggy floated into the air again, having lost his patience before splitting his body into different pieces.**

all male except for luffy coverd there balls as the girls smirked

**"Time to finish you all off! CHOP CHOP...FESTIVAL!" he screamed as he chased after Nami again to get his treasure back. Luffy looked around on the ground, smiling as he saw Buggy's feet. He picked them both up before squeezing both in a death grip, causing Buggy to scream in pain and turn around. "PUT MY FEET DO-" was all he said before Luffy flung his feet at him, getting one stuck in his mouth before the other foot smashed against his face, sending it flying over into the treasure bag Nami had, spilling the contents everywhere. All of Buggy's pieces went limp as Buggy was knocked out as Luffy started laughing. Nami saw all his pieces around and got an idea.**

**"Looks like this fight's almost over." Zoro said with a smirk when he saw what Nami was doing. Luffy laughed again as Buggy woke up and pried his foot out of his mouth.**

**"BLEH! I think I stepped in something." he said before he glared at Luffy. "You bastard! Chop Chop Reassemble." Buggy said, calling his body parts back, only to end up with only his head, hands, and feet. "AHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"**

**"Hey Buggy." Nami called. Everyone looked to see her with her foot keeping Buggy's tied up parts in place. "Missing something?"**

**"MY PARTS! GIVE THEM BACK YOU WITCH!"**

"don't you dare call her that!" nojiko , bellamre and sanji yelled out

**"Alright. Say goodbye Buggy!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his arms back before running towards Buggy. Buggy screamed in terror as Luffy's arm came forward. "GUM GUUUUM BAZOOKA!" And like the first time, Buggy was sent flying off into the distance.**

**"Finally. That guy was giving me a headache with all that talking." Zoro said as he walked over to Luffy. Luffy stared off at where Buggy flew while Nami gathered the treasure in two smaller bags before joining them both before pulling out the Grand Line chart.**

**"Alright. I've got Buggy's treasure and the chart, so we're ready to leave whenever you two." she said as she hugged her treasure close to her. They were about to leave, but were stopped when they heard footsteps behind them. They all turned to see the townspeople had come back, bearing weapons to fight off Buggy and his crew. A few of them had an unconcious Boodle in their arms, holding him up. All of them looked around at the damage before they spotted Luffy's group**

**"Hey, who are you three?" one of them shouted. "Were you the ones who knocked out Mayor Boodle?" At that question, all the villagers glared at the trio. Nami started to say something, but Luffy answered for her.**

**"Yeah, I knocked him out." he said without hesitation, causing Nami to smack him in the back of his head. All the villagers got angry as one of them asked who they were again, to which Luffy answered. "We're pirates." That caused the villagers to go into a frenzy, leaving the trio no choice but to run. They ducked into an alleyway hoping to escape. They all spotted Chou Chou on the path in the alley and jumped over him before running for the harbor. Chou Chou then started barking at the villagers, keeping them busy while the trio escaped.**

"what a way to leave HAHAHA!" Franky said

"fufufu yes very pirate like." said robin

**"Why'd you tell them we were pirates Luffy?!" Nami shouted, angry that Luffy would blurt that out. Luffy just smiled before telling her that they were good people, stating that they loved the mayor and this town and what they were willing to do to defend them. As they neared their boat, they spotted the three pirates Zoro 'rescued' earlier. They saw Nami, but decided to let bygones be bygones when they spotted Zoro and ran for their lives. The three then cast off from the village, ready for their next adventure. They didn't get too far before they heard someone shouting at them, and turned to see it was the mayor.**

**"WAIT! YOUNG ONES!" he shouted before smiling at them with tears in his eyes. "THANK YOU!" he shouted. Luffy smiled, but it was quickly wiped off his face when Nami screamed at him.**

**"YOU LEFT HALF OF BUGGY'S TREASURE BACK THERE! SEE?!" she shouted, pointing back at the pier at the treasure bag next to Boodle.**

**"How else are they gonna repair their village?" Luffy asked. Nami lost it and tried to drown Luffy, asking what right he had to leave her treasure behind. Though Luffy was screaming for mercy, he was laughing on the inside just as much as Zoro was laughing at them both. He had been reunited with two of his crew, and was on his way to meeting the rest of them soon.**

"it was the right think to do."vivi said with a few other noding


	10. Chapter 10

{I do not own one piece or luffy's renwed advenchers}

as every on settled down nami and nojiko were thinking hard at what was going on they never thought about luffy like this until they were brought here, pushing it a side for now they got ready to watch the show.

**It had been some time since the trio left Orange Town. Luffy was eating apples, Zoro was resting, and Nami was reading maps and coming to a conclusion.**

**"We cannot sail for the Grand Line like this." she said. "This crew, our provisions, and this ship are way too small."**

**"You're right." Luffy said with an apple in his mouth. "We need to get meat."**

**"And some booze." Zoro said.**

**"We need more than that, you morons!" Nami screamed before she went back to the maps. "Anyway, we'll stop by a nearby island and try to get a better ship and supplies."**

**"What island?" Luffy asked as he ate more apples.**

**"Let's see." Nami said as she checked some maps. "It's called Gecko Island."**

ussops eyes widened in surprise "wait dose that mean!" zoro and nami smirked at him

vivi got curious and asked "do you know ussop-san?"

"know it I was born there!" the sniper yelled excitedly he could not wait to see kaya and the others again.

**"Finally! Some meat!"**

**"And booze."**

**'And Usopp.' Luffy thought as well while cracking a big smile. He was gathering his friends up again, one by one, and couldn't wait to go on more adventures with them all.**

**"Will you two shut up about that?" Nami screamed again.**

**()()()()**

**It took awhile, but they landed at the northern side of the island. Luffy jumped onto the shore before Nami even got the boat onto the sand. Zoro stood up on the shore before stretching.**

**"Nice to be back on land." he said.**

**"Yeah. Now, to find a place with some meat." Luffy said with a smile. Nami just sighed, knowing he wasn't going to stop talking about food. Zoro agreed, stating they needed booze as well, but quickly went for his swords when he heard rustling in the bushes up on the hill.**

**"We've got company." he said with a dark tone. Nami and Luffy looked up at the bushes where Zoro was looking. Luffy smiled before dancing where he stood to dodge whatever flew from the bushes. Nami hid behind the boats while stood his ground. When everything stopped, they all heard a laugh coming from up on the hill. They looked up to see a skinny young man with a long nose staring down at them with his arms crossed and a confident smile on his face with many pirate flags sticking up in the bushes behind him bearing the man's jolly roger. Luffy couldn't stop the smile on his face.**

**"I am Usopp, leader of this island and of an invicible fleet of pirates. I am feared across the world as a monster known as CAPTAIN USOPP!"**

"so cool ussop, why did you not tell us you were in a crew!" chopper yelled / asked in childlike glee

"it never came up." ussop said nervously before asked zoro "was that really me?" zoro just noded a 'yes'

** Usopp yelled out. "You must be fools to have tried to attack this island! If you don't get back into your boats now, my eighty million men will attack!" he screamed with his arms out wide. The trio on the shore just stared up at Usopp while he laughed.**

**"That's a lie." Nami said with a calm expression. Usopp looked down at her in fear at those words.**

**"She knows!" he yelled.**

"ussop why did you lie!?" chopper yelled at ussop whos legs were shaking a bit

**"Well, I do now." she said with a smug smile, causing Usopp to freak out how he was stupid for telling them it was a lie.**

**"Alright, eighty million may have been a bit high, but I do have many men by my side!" he yelled as a few flags in the bushes waved around a bit. Nami smiled again as she pointed to the bushes "You mean those three?"**

**"AHH! SHE KNOWS!" screamed three little children from the bushes. They then dropped the flags and took off running on the verge of tears while Usopp screamed at them to not run. After they ran, Nami walked away from the boat and picked up one of Usopp's lead stars.**

"hahaha chickens!" franky said

"I take it that was your old crew?" robin asked to witch the sniper just noded

"I am curieus what wood you have done if they had been here to attack?" vivi asked ussop just looked down at that not really thinking about that

**"Never seen a pirate who uses a slingshot." she said as Luffy laughed at Usopp's antics.**

**"Be quiet!" Usopp shouted as he aimed his slingshot at them. "I'm an expert with this thing!"**

**"Now that you've drawn your weapon, will you use it?" Luffy asked in a low tone, giving Usopp a serious look with his hat shadowing his eyes. Usopp just looked at look with fear in his eyes at his words. Zoro decided to have some fun as he flicked his blade out of the sheath a bit so Usopp could see the glint of the sword.**

**"The ones before you are real pirates. Careful, or the next move you make will be your last." he said as he gave a sinister looking grin towards Usopp. Usopp looked like he was going to wet him as he still had his slingshot aimed at Luffy. His whole body trembled before he dropped his weapon and fell to his knees in defeat as he let out a sigh.**

ace looked at his little borther and said "you got that from shanks didn't you?"

"yes!" luffy called out in excitement as garp mumbled something about pirates being bad rolemodels

**"Just like I thought. A real pirate's words have more impact." Usopp said as he looked at trio with a sad look. "Especially since they can back up their words." Luffy and Zoro looked at each other before laughing.**

**"I stole that." Luffy said as he continued laughing, causing Usopp to look at him confused. "I stole that from Shanks, a pirate I know."**

**"Wait, you mean Red Haired Shanks?" Usopp asked.**

**"Yeah. You're Usopp, Yasopp's kid right?" Luffy asked.**

**"Y-you know my dad?!" Usopp asked as he leaned over the edge of the cliff before falling down. He quickly got to his feet before asking if Luffy knew his father again.**

**"Yeah. But first, let's get some food."**

"of corse, that's wood be what you want." said all of the straw hats and ace at the same time.

**()()()()**

**Usopp lead the three of them to a restuarant so that they could eat. While they did, Luffy told Usopp how he met his father. Usopp listened as Luffy told him about how his father went on and on about his kid, which is how he knew who Usopp was. He then went on about how excellent Yasopp's sniping was. How he never missed a shot, or how he said he could hit the antenna of an ant without hurting the rest. Usopp smiled as he listened to every word, glad to have heard something about his father after over a decade.**

**"Hey Usopp." Nami said after Luffy started eating again. "We weren't hoping to get a better ship. Know anyone who can help us?"**

**"Sorry, but we don't have anyone here who can help." Usopp said with a hint of a nervous tone.**

**"What about whoever's in that mansion on the hill?" Nami asked. "I saw it from earlier."**

**"Do not go there!" Usopp yelled as he stood up, **

"geez what did they say?" frankly asked but before ussop could replie nami said

"don't worry it will be exsplaned soon."

shocking** Nami and Zoro. Luffy remained calm, knowing who was there and what was going on. Usopp looked at them nervously before he grabbed his bag. "I uh...got somewhere to be. Everyone here knows me, so eat all you want. It's on me." he said as he walked out the door.**

**"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Zoro asked. Luffy just shrugged before they went back to eating. After a few minutes of Luffy gorging himself, they were about to leave before the door burst open.**

**"The Usopp Pirates are here!" screamed the children who were with Usopp earlier. The trio looked back at them as they approached their table.**

**"Where's our Captain, you savages?!" screamed the one called Pepper, with Carrot and Onion right behind him.**

**"Ah, that was some good meat." Luffy said as he patted his swollen belly, which caused the kids to look at him in horror.**

**"M-meat?"**

**"N-no way."**

**"These guys are cannibals."**

**Luffy smiled as Nami tried to hold in her giggles. Zoro looked at the kids with a dark smile as he leaned on the table.**

"you didn't?" ussop yelled at zoro

**"Your captain," he said as he gave a dark smirk "was eaten."**

**"AAAAHHHHH! CANNIBALS!" they screamed as they looked at Nami, who screamed back as to why they were looking at her as Luffy and Zoro laughed.**

"why?" ussop asked zoro

"HAHA it was funny." zoro said with a laugh

"I don't think ussop wood taste good any way." robin said as sanji noded

ussop just turned green thinking he was going to throw up

**'It's even funnier the second time.' Luffy thought as Nami tried to explain it was just a joke.**

**"B-but you s-s-said-" one of them said, which Zoro and Luffy laughed again. After a short chat about the food and Usopp with the restaurant owner, they all left toward the mansion, where the children said Usopp would be. As they walked, the children started laughing with Luffy.**

**"You really got us good." they said as they continued to laugh. As they walked, Nami asked why Usopp would be at the mansion, to which they said was to lie. The children went on about how the owner, Kaya, has been sick for about a year when her parents died. How even though she had a lot of money, it didn't make her happy. They then went on about how Usopp went there to tell her stories to lift her spirits, along with what they liked about Usopp. Luffy smiled at that as they arrived at the gate of the mansion.**

**"We're here." Onion said. "The gate's locked tho-" was all he said before he and his friends screamed at seeing Luffy stretch his arms. Zoro and Nami knew what he was doing as they and the kids grabbed onto Luffy, only to be shot in the air with him. They all flew in the air while everyone screamed in fear, or excitement in Luffy's case, before they all came crashing down next to a tree on the side of the house. Luffy was laughing at the 'successful' landing as he and Zoro walked away from the crater, while Nami grumbled and rubbed her backside.**

**"My word. Are you alright?" came a voice from the window next to the tree. They all looked up to see Usopp in the tree and Kaya in the window.**

**"Don't worry. We're okay." Luffy said with a smile.**

**"Maybe you are!" screamed Nami.**

**"Who are you all?" Kaya asked.**

**"Oh them?" Usopp said with a slightly nervous tone. "They're just fans of mine who wanted to join the Usopp pirates."**

**"No. We're here to see you miss." Luffy said.**

**"Me? For what reason?"**

**"Well, we're hoping that-"**

**"What is the meaning of all this?!" came another voice. Everyone turned to see Klahadore, or Kuro, walking towards them with a sour expression.**

luffy and ussop glared at the screen before luffy said

"aw grate the butler again."

**"Klahadore." Kaya said.**

**"Out with you all. You're trespassing." he said as he adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand.**

**"Klahadore, these people are-"**

**"Not now Miss Kaya. We'll talk after this rabble has left." he answered back before she finished. "Now all of you. Leave the grounds unless you have business with me."**

**"We don't have business with you." Luffy said in a calm voice with his hat over his eyes. "We're here to talk to the lady of the house about lending us a ship."**

**"She is ill and cannot deal with the likes of you miscreants, so a ship is out of the question." he said as he looked up in the tree and spotted Usopp trying to hide. "USOPP!"**

**"Crap. He saw me." Usopp said as he looked down at the butler.**

**"What are you doing here? Trying to worm your way into Miss Kaya's good books to get at her fortune?" Kuro said with a bored expression.**

**"Khlahadore!" Kaya screamed at him while Usopp tried to get her to calm down.**

**"Of course you would. Only the son of a filthy pirate would make up a scheme like that." he said. Usopp glared down at Khlahadore.**

**"What did you just say about my father?!" he screamed as he used a hook to jump down the tree and glared at him some more while trembling in rage.**

**"Calm down Usopp." Khlahadore said with a smug grin as he adjusted his glasses again before going on. "Why not just do what you do best and lie? Tell us how your father is a traveling salesman. Or that you're really adopted?"**

**"BASTARD!" Usopp screamed as he slugged Khlahadore right in the face, knocking him to the ground. Kaya and the kids stared in shock while Luffy just watched the evens happen once more. Khlahadore sat up before spewing out Usopp's savage nature and insulting his father again.**

**"SHUT UP!" **

"yea he was a good man!" luffy yelled at the scareen as vivi and usopp glared at the screan

**Usopp screamed before saying how he was proud of his old man and that he wasn't ashamed to be the son of a pirate. Luffy smiled at that while Khlahadore only grinned before insulting his father once again. Usopp was ready to punch him again, but stopped when Kaya begged him not to hit him anymore. Usopp listened as Khlahadore ordered them all out and to never come back. Usopp left in a huff, saying it was fine with him. After he left, the kids started yelling at Khlahadore for what he said about Usopp. Luffy kept quiet as they left after Khlahadore ordered them to leave again. After they walked out the gate, Luffy ran off to where he remembered where Usopp would be. He slowed down when Usopp was in sight and sat down next to him.**

**"I want to be left alone Luffy." Usopp said as he looked out at the sea.**

**"Hey come on Usopp. Don't let that bastard butler get to ya. We both know your dad is a great guy." Luffy said, which got Usopp to smile and say how much he looked up to his old man and wanted to be like him. Luffy smiled before he asked if he would see Kaya again.**

**"I don't know." he said. "That stupid butler doesn't want me anywhere near her."**

**"Why not ask politely? He's right there." Luffy said as he pointed down the cliff they were on. Usopp looked down and spotted Khlahadore speaking to a strange man wearing heart shaped glasses. They both listened to them talk about how Khlahadore was Captain Kuro of the Black Cat pirates. How three years ago, he decided to kill Kaya to obtain her fortune after Jango hypnotized her to sign a will stating he would get everything should she die.**

robins eyes suddenly widend and said "wait as in koro the pirate that got killed by ax hand morgin?" some of the people in the room had there eyes widend

**"N-no way." Usopp said in a quiet and horrified voice. He couldn't believe what he heard. He also couldn't believe that Luffy had appeared down there next to them when he was at the top of the cliff next to him a moment ago.**

"**Hey." Luffy said, getting both Kuro and Jango's attention.**

**"Wha? Who are you?" Jango asked.**

**"You're that straw hat kid from before." Kuro said as he adjusted his glasses. "What are you doing here?"**

**"Leave Kaya alone!" Luffy said in a serious tone. Kuro just narrowed his eyes.**

**"So, you heard our conversation?" he asked before looking at Jango. "Jango."**

**"Right." Jango said as he pulled out a ring and started to wave it back and forth in front of Luffy. "Watch the ring kid. When I count 1, 2, Jango, you'll walk into the ocean and drown. One...Two...Jan-guh!" was all he said before he fell on his back, foaming at the mouth and unconcious.**

**"**so that's how he faked his death he hypnotized morgin." brook said

"wait so it was koros falt that morgin got promoted to captien?" chopper asked

"looks like it." Garp said with a frown

**"What?!" Kuro said in a surprised voice before he felt a chill run up his spine. He looked back at Luffy, but noticed he was gone. He looked around more before he adjusted his glasses again, hoping to calm his nerves. He failed to notice Luffy was back at the top of the hill before Luffy turned and walked off to find his friends.**

**()()()()**

**After some walking, Luffy met up Zoro, Nami, and the three kids.**

**"Luffy! Where'd you go earlier?" Nami demanded. Luffy then told them all about what he heard back at the cliffs with Usopp.**

**"WHAAAAT?!" screamed the kids. They couldn't believe what they had heard.**

**"So that butler is an ex Pirate Captain huh?" Zoro asked in a bored tone.**

**"And he's scheming to kill Kaya and take her fortune?" Nami asked.**

**"That's what they said."**

**"This is terrible!" one of the kids screamed.**

**"We gotta tell the village!"**

**"Look! It's Captain Usopp!"**

**All of them looked down the road to see Usopp's back to them as he stared at the village.**

**"CAPTAIN!" the kids screamed. Usopp jerked up a bit before he looked back at them smiling.**

**"Hey guys. What's going on?" he asked as he walked towards them.**

**"Captain! We heard everything!" screamed Pepper.**

**"That butler is gonna Kill Kaya!" yelled Carrot.**

**"We gotta warn everyone in the village." hollered Onion. Usopp had his head down the whole time before looking back up and laughing.**

**"Oh that? That was all lies." he said. The kids just stared as he continued. "I was just upset about that butler insulting my father, so I decided to get back at him by making all those lies up." he said with a laugh, which was joined in with the kids as they walked away. They didn't get far before they turned to Usopp and stated how disappointed they were in him and how they thought he was better than that before leaving. Usopp just watched with a sad expression before Nami noticed his arm bleeding.**

"you know usopp you cood have just said the oposest of what you normally say." robin said

"wait so if I had said pirates aren't comeing at the shore tomorrow they wood have believed me?" ussop asked to with robin just shrugged

**()()()()**

**The four of them were at the shore where Kuro and Jango were talking earlier as Nami applied first aid to Usopp's arm. After she finished, Luffy asked why he lied to them, knowing what he was going to say. And like last time, Usopp told them it was because all he did was lie. Everyone knew him as a liar, so no one believed him when he said pirates were coming as tears formed in his eyes. He then told them that it started off as to help someone he cared about years ago and he didn't stop since then, and how no one, not even Kaya believed him, and that one of her butlers shot at him.**

**"All I've ever done is lie. Why should they start believing me now?" he asked as tears rolled down his face.**

**"Because it's the truth." Zoro said. Luffy watched as a new resolve appeared in Usopp's eyes as he stated that this was his home. That even though they chased him and shot at him, he still loved this village, and that he would protect it. Zoro grinned at this. "Brave of you to send your men off while you fight alone."**

**"Just letting you all know, I call dibs on their treasure. Got it?" Nami said as Usopp looked at the three of them while Luffy cracked his knuckles, asking if Usopp wanted some help.**

**"Wha? You'll help me?" Usopp asked. "Why?"**

"you are ower friend ussop." luffy said to witch the log nosed sniper just smiled

**"Because you said they're bad guys." Luffy said.**

**"And you look ready to piss yourself in fear." Zoro said with a smirk.**

**"Hey! I'm a brave warrior of the sea you know!" Usopp screamed as his legs shook. He hit his legs before admitting he was scared. "They're Kuro's men. Why wouldn't I be scared. Go away if you're helping out of pity!"**

**"We're not helping out of pity." Zoro said. "We're helping because your a man of honor."**

**"We're not gonna stick our necks out because of pity." Luffy said.**

**"You guys..." Usopp said as he rubbed his tears away with his arm. "Alright. We have to get ready. They'll attack at dawn, so we have until they to prepare some traps." They all then walked back up the slope as Usopp said that they would attack from this shore. Luffy kept quiet about the other shore as Usopp spoke, asking what they were good at.**

**"Slicing."**

**"Stretching."**

**"Stealing."**

**"Hiding."**

"really never wood have gessed." Franky said

**"YOU'RE FIGHTING TOO, YOU ASSHOLE!" Zoro and Nami screamed at Usopp, who wheezed out that it was a joke.**

**'That's Usopp for ya." Luffy thought with a grin. They came back a bit later with barrels of oil, which they dumped down the slope.**

**"I get it." Nami said. "Since this slope is narrow, they'll have a hard time getting through with this oil trap."**

**"Of course. As long as we can funnel them, taking them out will be easy." Usopp said, feeling pride at his idea. "Now all we have to do is wait."**

**"Before they get here, there's something I need to ask you Luffy." Zoro said, getting everyone's attention. "How'd you survive that cannonball and that Axe?"**

**"Cannonball?" Usopp asked.**

**"Axe?" Nami asked.**

**"I saw it both times. Right before you got hit, something black covered your body. What exactly was that?" he asked in a serious tone. Luffy put his hand to his chin and looked up in thought.**

**"Hmm. How should I explain this?**

**"this** will be good." zoro said

[a/n hey every one sorry for the late up date]


	11. Chapter 11

{I don't own one piece or luffy's renewed advenchers}

chapter 9

**It was dawn. The pirates were coming, and the four of them were up at the top of the slope. They looked out at the ocean, speaking not a word as they waited for the fight that was to come. As they did, Usopp, Nami, and Zoro were still stunned by what they saw not too long ago.**

**-Flashback-**

"**Haki**?"** Zoro asked.**

nojiko looked confused and a bit existed at finally hearing about what haki is.

**"Yeah. That's what it's called." Luffy said with a grin.**

**"So that's how you survived both attacks Luffy?" Zoro asked as Nami remembered the cannonball while Usopp looked lost as to what they were talking about.**

**"Exactly."**

**"Okay. So...what is it?"**

**"It's...well...hmm." Luffy said as he had his hand to his chin again in thought. "It's a mystery power." he answered, causing the three others to fall over.**

everyone in the therter were no better as they looked at luffy with a wtf look on there faces

**"Is that all you can say?!" Zoro roared at Luffy. Luffy thought for a moment before grinning.**

**"You know, rather than tell you, I'll show you." he said as he took off his hat and gently placed it on the ground before looking them all straight in the eye and said "Hit me."**

**"Huh?" they all asked, thinking they heard wrong.**

**"Hit you?" Nami asked.**

**"Yeah. As hard as you all can. Don't hold back."**

**"Are you crazy or something?" Usopp asked, now sure that Luffy had lost his mind.**

"is that a serious question?" ace asked nobody in particular, with scram clear in his voice

**"It's okay. Just do it." Luffy said as he stood completely still with his arms at his sides.**

**"Alright." Zoro said as he pulled his arm back before punching Luffy in the head, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. They watched as Luffy's body stayed put, but his head flew back as his neck stretched out.**

**"GYAAAAAAAH!" Usopp screamed, freaking out at seeing Luffy's rubber powers for the first time. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" he screamed again as Luffy's head came flying back before stopping where his head was before the punch.**

"HAHAHA what's wrong ussop never seen a rubber person before?!" zoro asked with a grin

"like you were any better!" ussop rorted

a few of the straw hats blushed at this remembering there own reactions to there captains devil fruit

**"I'm a rubber man." Luffy said before they told Usopp that he ate a Devil fruit.**

**"No way. Those things exist?" Usopp asked, still shocked at seeing what he saw.**

**"Yep." he answered before looking at Zoro again. "Hit me again."**

**"Really?" Zoro asked, now getting bored.**

"I got a feeling in my bones some thing will happen zoro san … oh wait now that is saying something seins am only bones YOYOYO SKULL JOKE !" brook said / skull joked

**"Yes." Luffy said with a grin. Zoro sighed but pulled his arm back again and threw the punch. His fist hit Luffy in the face like last time, only Luffy's head didn't budge as Zoro drew his fist back, waving his hand before seeing where he hit had turned black on Luffy's forehead.**

**"What is that?" Nami asked pointing at Luffy's head as Usopp rubbed his eyes.**

**"This," Luffy said as he pointed at the blackened part of his head. "This is Armament Haki." he declared as the black faded from his head.**

**"Armament...Haki?" Usopp asked.**

**"Haki is basically pure willpower." he said as he held up a fist and turned it black. "With training, you can unlock two of the three forms of haki. This black stuff is Armament Haki. It acts like a suit of armor around your self." he said as he hand turned back to normal. "And it even lets your attacks hurt those who are Logia types."**

**"N-no way." Nami said wide eyed as Usopp's jaw practically hit the ground.**

**"Huh? So that's how you're still alive after those attacks?" Zoro said in a slightly impressed tone.**

**"Yeah." Luffy continued. "And with enough training, you can even infuse that power into your swords Zoro." This caused Zoro to grin as Luffy looked to Usopp. "And even in things like your slingshot attacks.**

**"Really?" Usopp asked excitedly with stars in his eyes. "That's so cool!"**

**"Wait a minute." Nami interrupted. "You said that there were three forms of this haki stuff right?"**

**"Yeah. There are two more." Luffy said as he held up two fingers. "Another one is called Observation Haki."**

**"How does that work?" Usopp asked.**

**"Simple." Luffy said as he turned his back to them all and closed his eyes. "Your turn Nami. Attack me however you like."**

**"What?" she asked.**

**"Trust me Nami." Luffy said. All of them stared at him before Nami sighed and got out her staff.**

**"Fine." she said as she got ready to attack.**

**"A strike to my legs." Luffy said moments before Nami swung at his legs as he jumped to avoid the hit.**

**"What?" she said as she looked at Luffy.**

**"He...predicted her attack?" Usopp gasped as Zoro stared in surprise. Nami raised her staff to attack again.**

**"A strike to the top of my head." he said before he turned slightly so that her staff hit the ground. Again they all stared at him before she brought her staff up again. "A strike to my back." he said before doing a backflip to avoid the staff strike a third time.**

**"No way..." Nami said as she stared at Luffy, who looked back and grinned.**

**"From what I've learned, everyone emits a 'voice' while they live. Observation Haki allows one to hear this voice and know what they're planning to do next. Usually, those who give off a killing instinct can be read more easily. But with enough training, you can hear the voice of anyone. That's what Observation Haki is."**

**"So basically, you could read our minds a moment before we strike. Is that it?" Zoro asked.**

**"That's it." Luffy grinned.**

**"No way. With that kind of power, you can be invicible!" Usopp shouted.**

"I wish." ace , garp and the monster trio said at the same time.

**"Not really." Luffy said "Even if you can see it coming, what's the point if you can't do anything to stop or evade it?"**

"good point." nojiko said

**"Hmm. Good point." Zoro said.**

"oh look an echo." said nami as she took the chance to tease her sister

**"So...what's the third one Luffy?" Usopp asked.**

**"I'll show you when the pirates get here." Luffy said as he looked back to the ocean, ending the conversation.**

"you are going to make a show out of it aren't you Lu?" ace asked with a knowing grin

to witch his brother only nodded yes in a rapped pace

**-Flashback Ends-**

**'The power to know what your opponent will do beforehand.' Zoro thought. 'And the power to create a suit of armor around one's self. Both with your will alone.' Zoro looked at Luffy before finishing his thoughts. 'Who exactly is this guy that I'm following as Captain?'**

"I am just that good." luffy said

**()()()()**

**"Where are they?" Luffy asked as dawn had come with no pirates in sight.**

**"They should've been here by now." Zoro said in slight annoyance. Everything was quiet until Nami put a hand to her ear.**

**"I hear shouting coming from the north." she said.**

**"The north?" Usopp asked before his eyes widened. "Wait a minute! The northern shore!" he shouted.**

**"Wait. So we're at the wrong shore?" Zoro asked.**

"makes since since you did find them at this shore." robin said

**"Well they had their secret meeting here, so I thought they would attack from here as well!" Usopp yelled. "This oil trap is worthless now!"**

**"So all we gotta do is get to the north shore huh?" Luffy asked before Nami screamed in panic.**

**"Our boats are there! They'll get my treasure!" she screamed.**

**"Let's go guys. Which way Usopp?" Luffy asked.**

**"It's identical to this shore. Just run north and you'll be there in three minutes!" he shouted.**

**"Alright. Shave." Luffy said before he disappeared right before their eyes.**

**"Huh?" the three said before they blinked and ran off towards the shore. At least, Usopp did. Nami slipped in the oil, but grabbed Zoro's ankle to get herself up the slope, leaving Zoro to slide to the bottom.**

**"Sorry Zoro!" she shouted as she ran off.**

**"I'm gonna get that bitch for this!" Zoro grumbled in a dark tone.**

"don't call her that!" sanji , nojiko and bellamere yelled at the swordsmen.

**()()()()**

**At the northern shore, the Black Cat Pirates had arrived and were ready to head up the slope to attack the village. While they were going over the plan, Luffy had arrived at the top and sat on the ground, crossing his arms and legs, waiting for his friends to arrive.**

**"So that was North huh?" Luffy said to himself. He remembered how he got mixed up last time and used his Haki to find the black cats. He looked down at them, remembering them and their scum of a Captain. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him. He smiled without turning his head. "Looks like you're second Usopp."**

**"Whoa. You got here pretty fast." Usopp said as he caught his breath. "You vanished just like that." Luffy just smiled.**

**"Hey look!" shouted one of the black cats at the shore, getting both their attention. "Who are those two?"**

**"AHH! They saw us!" Usopp yelled, looking at them all in fear. Luffy just sat there picking his nose with his pinky.**

**"So?" he asked. Usopp just stared before losing it completely.**

**"SO?! SO THEY'RE HERE TO ATTACK THE VILLAGE AND KILL KAYA! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING?!" Usopp yelled.**

**"If we beat them, they won't get there. Right?" Luffy asked.**

**"W-well yeah." Usopp said before he looked back down at them and got scared again. "But that's a lot of pirates down there!" he screamed as he pointed at them. While they were talking, one of the pirates noticed their boats and took a look, finding a bag of treasure in it.**

**"Captain Jango! There's treasure here!" the pirate yelled, getting everyone's attention. "It's probably worth five, maybe ten million berris."**

**"What?! That much?!" Jango screamed. As the black cats looked at the boat, Usopp got an idea.**

**"Yeah. That's my treasure!" he shouted at them. "I'll give it to you all if you'll leave this island for good!" he said before he was looking at the sky as Luffy used his arm to knock Usopp off his feet. "Huh?" was all he muttered before his head hit the ground.**

**"Usopp." Luffy said in calm voice as Usopp sat back up and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at Luffy who's eyes were shadowed by his hat. "That treasure is Nami's. She needs it for something very important." he said. Usopp looked at him as Luffy's head slowly turned. "Also, doing something like that with her treasure," he said before looking at him with a terror filled expression and sweat on his face. "Is guaranteed to get you an ass whooping."**

**u**ssop gulped at the glare nami was sending him

**"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT?!" Nami screeched as she came out of nowhere and smashed her staff against the back of Usopp's head, shoving his face into the ground. "I heard every word Usopp! What's the big idea trying to give away my treasure you asshole!" she screamed out.**

**"I-I'm sorry." Usopp muttered as he looked up at her, now wondering who was more terrifying. Her, or Kuro's men?"**

**"Hey." Jango called, gaining their attention. "What nonsense are you spouting? We're pirates, so we'll take your treasure AND attack the village. GET EM!" At his words, the Black Cat Pirates stormed up the hill, ready to kill Luffy, Nami, and Usopp before attacking the village. Nami and Usopp freaked, while Luffy just sat there watching.**

**"Luffy. Do something!" Nami yelled.**

**"Why? You guys can take them." he said without looking at her.**

**"Are you crazy?!" she and Usopp yelled. They began to shake him by his vest and yell out reasons why they couldn't as he kept the same expression on his face. While they did that, the black cat's were halfway up the hill.**

**"Better hurry. They're getting closer." Luffy said, making them both look back at the approaching pirates.**

**"Shit!" Usopp yelled as he reached into his bag of tricks and pulled out some kaltrops. Nami saw this and helped him throw them down the path, leaving them everywhere for the pirates to step on. They watched them all howl in pain before they realized that a lot were thrown behind them as well, trapping them there. Usopp turned back to them and starting shooting lead stars at them all, knocking them back one at a time.**

**"Nami." Luffy said. "If any of them get close, you take them out and cover Usopp. Got it?"**

**"You're nuts if you think I can-"**

**"Got it?!" he said as he looked up at her with a serious expression, leaving no room for arguement.**

**"Fine." Nami grumbled as she pulled out her staff and stood next to Usopp, reluctantly ready to fight. As good a shot Usopp was, their numbers were too great as some managed to get close. When they did though, Nami fought them off as best she could with her staff. They were almost outnumbered until...**

**"USOPP! NAMI! DUCK!" Luffy yelled out. They looked back before freaking and ducking, letting an enraged Zoro swat the entire crew away like flies, all the way back down the hill. Everyone looked up to see an oil covered Zoro breathing hard. He finally caught his breath before glaring down at Nami.**

**"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut you to pieces!" he growled out at her.**

**"Hey, it's not my fault. I tripped, you fell." she said.**

"that dose not sound like an accident to me." chopper said.

"it wasn't." zoro growled wile glairing at nami

**"BULLSHIT!"**

**"Hey Zoro. What took you so long?" Luffy asked, getting a death glare from his first mate.**

**"Not now Luffy." he growled out.**

**"This is nuts!" one of the pirates said as they were all picking themselves up from Zoro's attack.**

**"No one said anything about monsters being in this village!"**

**"What do we do Captain Jango?!"**

**While they were all asking Jango what to do, Luffy and his friends were chatting at the top of the hill.**

**"Why didn't you fight Luffy?" Nami demanded. "You could've used that Haki or whatever and taken them all out with no problem."**

**"She's right." Usopp said. "All you did was sit there and pick your nose." They both glared at Luffy while Zoro remained silent as Luffy looked at them all.**

**"Nami," Luffy said as he looked her in the eye. "You want to go to the Grand Line for certain reasons. Right?" he asked, keeping her reason for money to himself.**

**"Y-yeah." she said before Luffy looked at Usopp.**

**"Usopp. This is your village, and you want to protect it. Correct?"**

**"Of course I do." he answered back.**

**"Well to do that, you both need to get stronger." he said in a calm voice. "I'm strong, but that doesn't mean you need to count of me to do everything." Both of them just looked at him as his words sank in before he continued. "No matter how good you guys are at using tricks or deception, sometimes fighting is the only answer, no matter how much you try to avoid it."**

**"He's right." Zoro said, gaining there attention. "Whether fighting for your ambitions, your home, or for some other reason, without strength there's nothing you can do." he said as he unsheathed his white blade. "And the only way to do that is either through training or fighting others." Both just let their words sink in before they sighed and turned back to the pirates down the hill.**

**"Hey, what's he doing down there?" Usopp asked, noticing Jango swinging a ring back and forth in front of everyone else.**

**"It's Hypnosis." Nami said. "He's trying to hypnotize them all." While the ring swung, Luffy pulled his hat over his eyes, remembering that he went all out last time he stared at the ring. If that happened now, he doubted that the island would still be left after he was done.**

**"One...Two...JANGO!" Jango said. A moment later, all the pirates gave out a loud battle cry, ignoring their wounds from earlier as one smashed the side of the cliff with his bare hands.**

**"W-what the fuck?!" Zoro yelled.**

**"He...smashed the side of the cliff!" Nami gasped.**

**"And now all of them are that strong." Usopp muttered in horror.**

**"Hmm. Maybe I'll help this once." Luffy said as Jango ordered them all to attack again. As they charged up the hill, Luffy stood up, his hat covering his eyes as a grin appeared on his face. "You guys asked about that third form of Haki right?"**

**"Now's not the time Luffy!" Nami screamed at Luffy. Zoro was getting his other swords out but stopped when Luffy held up his hand.**

ace and garp smirked knowing were this was going

**"I got this Zoro." he said as the pirates were nearly upon them. They were a few feet away before Luffy looked up at them all. And then, before anyone knew what had happened, Luffy had let out a controlled blast of Haki at all the pirates. Time seemed to slow down as all the pirates, besides Jango, stumbled and fell, everyone of them unconcious. Luffy just smirked while the others felt their breath catch in their throats as they stared at Luffy wided eyed.**

**"Oi...Luffy." Zoro managed to say.**

"amazeing." vivi said a she looked at her stud of a king ... 'wait what' vivi thought with a furious blush

**"What...was that?" Nami said as Usopp's jaw hit the ground.**

**"That," Luffy said. "Is Conqueror's Haki."**

**"Conqueror's Haki?" they all asked.**

**"It's very rare and said that only one in a million can use it." Luffy explained. "It's basically my willpower against theirs. Since my will was stronger, that happened." he said as he pointed his finger down at the unconcious pirates.**

**"No way!" Usopp said as he, Nami, and Zoro stared at the scene before them.**

**"That's...impressive." Zoro said. Nami was stunned speechless as she glanced back and forth between Luffy and the pirates.**

**'No way. Maybe...' she thought before shaking her head. 'No! I almost have enough. I won't risk their lives. Besides...they're still pirates.'**

**"This...can't be happening." Jango gasped out. "How did this happen?!" he screamed. "If Captain Kuro sees this, he'll kill us all! He began to sweat before he heard two voices coming from the ship and got an idea. "Since it's come down to this...NYANBAN BROTHERS!" he shouted. At his words, two figures lept from the ship and landed right behind Jango.**

"to be fair they are really weak." bellamre said

**"Sham here Captain Jango." said a skinny man with a hunch and green hair.**

**"Buchi here. What's going on Captain?" said a fat man with a large bell around his neck. Both of them had clawed gloves and cat like features.**

**"Those kids up there are keeping us from our job." Jango said as he pointed at the four on the hill. "Deal with them."**

**"W-what?" Sham said as he shook in fear. "But we're just the watchmen."**

**"No way we can take them on." Buchi said as he coward next to Sham.**

**"SHUT UP AND ATTACK ALREADY!" Jango ordered.**

**"What's wrong with those two?" Nami asked.**

**"They look ready to piss themselves." Zoro said as he walked forward a bit. "So who deals with who?"**

**"You can have them all to yourself Zoro." Usopp smiled as he waved a bit.**

**"Yeah, have at em Zoro." Nami said smiling as much as Usopp. Zoro just grunted as Sham came running towards him, waving his claws in the air. He was sounding like a scared kid trying to act tough to a bully as he got closer. Zoro just watched with a bored expression as Sham got closer.**

**"Keep your guard up Zoro." Luffy said as he watched everything happening in front of him.**

**"Alright." Zoro said as went for his other swords, but blocked as Sham's cowardly farce faded and attacked him.**

**"Zoro!" Nami and Usopp shouted as Sham jumped back away from Zoro. Zoro noticed he was missing two of his blades, which were on Sham's back. Sham took his swords and tossed them down the hill. Zoro went to attack Sham, slicing his side before running for his swords, only for Sham to jump onto his back and hold him to the ground for Buchi to jump into the air and stomp his head into the ground. Zoro managed to evade in time before using his one sword to block Sham and Buchi's relentless attack.**

**"He'll be a scratching post soon." Usopp said as he loaded his slingshot and aimed at the brothers, but was stopped by Luffy.**

**"Those two will kill you if you do that." he said. "If you want to help, get Zoro his swords."**

**"I'll get them." Nami said as she made her way past the Zoro and the Nyanban brothers and ran for his swords, not noticing Jango walking up the hill with his ring out. Jango stepped on the blade just as Nami grabbed the blade. She looked up just in time to see the ring coming towards her, but stop just as it pierced the fabric of her shirt on her shoulder.**

**"That was too close." came Luffy's voice. Nami looked up to see that Luffy had grabbed Jango's arm, preventing Jango from hurting her.**

**"Hey! Let go you bastard!" Jango yelled as he tried pulling away from Luffy before he turned blue and gasped. Nami just stared before she heard Sham and Buchi gasp in horror. She, Zoro, and Usopp all looked at where they were looking, while Luffy didn't budge as he knew who was there. "C-C-Captain Kuro!" Jango managed to squeek out.**

"the butler is back." luffy said in an unimpressed voice

**"It's past the appointed time to attack." Kuro said in a calm voice from on top of the hill. "Yet, everyone is unconscious or being held off by children. He adjusted his glasses before bellowing out "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"**


	12. Chapter 12

[I do not own one piece or luffy's renewed advenchers]

chapter 10

**"Ca-Captain Kuro!" Jango gasped, terrified at the sight of his former captain glaring down at him. He was sweating bullets as Kuro adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand.**

**"Well Jango?" he asked in a low tone. "Care to explain all this?"**

"it is to much for scum like you to understand." ace growled

**"I-I-I don't know. All that punk in the strawhat did was glare at them and they passed out!" Jango screamed in panic. While he was screaming, many of the pirates began to stir and awake from Luffy's haki. Some looked around, wondering why they felt so cold before they saw Kuro and felt colder.**

**"CAPTAIN KURO!" one of them screamed, getting everyone else's attention. All of them began to sweat in fear at their former Captain, who glared at them all.**

**"I told you all not to call me that name." Kuro said as he eyed Luffy. 'To make an entire pirate crew of this size to collapse with a glare.' he thought. 'He's not normal, that's for certain. However, he will not disrupt my plans.'**

**"Oh man. He's angry." Sham said as he cowarded next to Buchi.**

**"This is disgraceful. To think that the Black Cat Pirates could be beaten by mere children. Have you all really gotten that weak?" Kuro asked in a bored tone.**

**"Weak?!" Buchi screamed as he and his brother looked outraged before charging towards him.**

**"You're the one who spent three years as a butler while we've been sailing the seas!" Sham screamed before they both cried out "WE'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!" Kuro remained motionless as they attacked, but disappeared a split second before their claws hit him.**

"was that shave?" franky asked seeing something simaller from the cp9 agents

"no but it is similar." garp said to the cyborg

**"There it is." Jango said, his arm still in Luffy's grasp. "His 'Stealh Foot' technique." Everyone looked around to find Kuro except Luffy, who hadn't moved at all. He looked down to see Nami looking around as well.**

**"Nami." he said, getting her's and Jango's attention. "Zoro needs his swords," he said before a small smile came to his lips. "And you've got some treasure to steal right?" he asked before throwing Jango back away from the both of them. Nami smiled at the mention of treasure.**

**"Right." she said as she grabbed Zoro's swords and threw them towards him. "ZORO! CATCH!" Zoro turned his head slightly to see his swords flying towards him before he caught them both effortlessly as Kuro appeared behind Sham and Buchi, his Cat Claws spread out and aimed at them both.**

"did you rally need to kick them?!" zoro asked / growled at the navigator who simply gave a checky smile.

**"It seems I have gotten a bit slower these past few years." he said in a low tone as Buchi and Sham started crying. "I'm giving you all just five minutes to kill these pests." he said as he withdrew his claws and stepped back. "If you don't, then you all die by my hand."**

**"Five minutes?!" one of the black cats said as they all started to tremble.**

**"We can't do it in five minutes!"**

"no but he can." ace said as he pointed at luffy how was grinning at the thought.

**"These guys are monsters!" they said. Buchi and Sham however went to attack, only to be defeated by Zoro's three sword style. All the pirates went a little blue at seeing the Nyanban Brothers beaten in one move. While all this was happening, Nami slipped away to steal their treasure. Usopp just stared at all this but snapped out of it to point his weapon at Kuro.**

**"Hey Butler!" Usopp screamed as he shook in fear and rage. "This is your last warning! Leave this island, or my 8000 men will destroy you!"**

"seriously ussop why that number?" nami asked

"I thought it would sound more impressive." the sniper said

"that may be but if you had that maney then the island would suffer from over population." robin said witch made ussop turn blue

**"One more minute and counting." Kuro said, ignoring Usopp. At his words, Jango hypnotized Buchi to grow stronger, who then went after Zoro again.**

**"You alright Zoro?" Luffy asked as if asking what the weather was like.**

**"I'm good." he grunted as he fought with Buchi. While they fought, the black cats attacked Luffy. Luffy smirked as he easily dodged and side stepped them all. Usopp had sent a lead star towards Kuro, who used his 'stealth foot' move to avoid it.**

**"Time's up." he said as he flexed his claws, but grew angry at footsteps behind him. "Never is it a good idea," he said as he turned around to strike. "TO SNEAK UP ON ME!"**

**"LOOK OUT!" Usopp screamed as he tackled Kaya to the ground before Kuro's claws got her. "Kaya! What are you doing here?! You were supposed to hide!"**

**"Usopp." she said in a quiet voice. "Merry told me everything. Khlahadore's nothing but a pirate. You were telling the truth...and yet..." she trailed off as tears fell from her eyes.**

**"Miss Kaya. This is no place for one in your condition." Kuro said in a calm voice. "You should return to the mansion where it's safe." This only seemed to infuriate Kaya, who stood between him and Usopp and offered him her fortune if he left the island for good. He told her he wanted her money, but also peace. That when she died, Money and peace would be his at last. Kaya then pulled out a pistol and aimed at Kuro. Kuro removed a claw before reminding her of their time together for the past three years. All the times together they shared before he grabbed the pistol from her doubting hands, stating that it all made him sick. That after she died, his plan of three years would be complete as he dropped the pistol.**

**"You bastard!" Usopp said as he grabbed the pistol. "KURO!" he screamed as he shot at him, only to miss as Kuro vanished and reappeared, surrounding Usopp's head with his claws.**

**"I still need to repay you for hitting me Usopp." he said. "That hurt you know." Before he could attack however, the blades on the hand pointed at Usopp were snapped in the blink of an eye.**

**"Then you're in for a bad day." Luffy said as he appeared next to Kuro with his hand where the claws snapped, shocking everyone.**

**"What?!"**

**"Captain Kuro!"**

**"How'd you get there?!"**

"I am just that good." luffy said sanding up before ace pulled him down to his seat, not wanting to see his little bro get overconfident

**Kuro just sneered at Luffy before he was hit in the back of the head with what appeared to be a spade.**

**"The Usopp Pirates are here!" the three kids yelled as they appeared and attacked Kuro with their weapons.**

**"No! Get away from him!" Usopp screamed, but they ignored him as they attacked before they said they'd let him off with a warning. "Why are you three here?!" Usopp screamed.**

**"Why'd you lie to us Captain?!" they screamed back before they shut up at Kuro glaring at them all, then screamed in terror.**

**"Enough of this nonsense. Jango, take of Kaya and these urchins." he said as he turned back to Luffy. "I will take care of this boy."**

**"Yes Captain Kuro!" Jango said.**

**"Do not call me that name Jango! That name died a long time ago!" he bellowed before he lunged at Luffy. He slashed at him, only to hit air**

**"Sorry Kuro." Luffy said with a laugh as he appeared behind them all. "But you're too slow."**

**"No way." one of the pirates said. "There's no way he can be faster."**

**"But he dodged him so easily." another said before a cry of pain filled the air. Everyone turned to see that Zoro had defeated Buchi.**

**"Jango! Hypnotize Miss Kaya to sign the will then kill her!" Kuro shouted, getting his subordinate's attention.**

**"Yes Captain." he said before a lead star hit him in the forehead, knocking him off his feet.**

**"Usopp pirates!" Usopp shouted. "Take Kaya and run!"**

**"No way! We can't leave our-"**

**"THERE'S NO TIME TO DEBATE THIS! YOUR JOB IS TO PROTECT KAYA!" Usopp screamed. "ISN'T THIS WHY WE BECAME PIRATES?! TO PROTECT WHAT WE CARE ABOUT?!" The kids looked at him with tears as he screamed "NOW GO! THAT'S AN ORDER!"**

**"Yes Captain!" they yelled as they ran off with Kaya into the woods. Jango, who had gotten to his feet, chased after them.**

**"Hold it!" Usopp yelled before Kuro kicked him away.**

**"It's useless you know." Kuro said. "All of you will die here."**

**"That's what you think." Luffy said with a smirk.**

**"Hmph." Kuro said before he started swaying.**

**"NO CAPTAIN KURO! NOT THAT MOVE!" some of the pirates screamed in terror.**

**"I told you before that Kuro is dead." he said as he glared at his crew. "Along with anyone who knows me."**

"WHAT THIS MAN WOULD GO THAT FAR HE DOSENT DISUREVE TO BE A CAPTIEN!" brook yelled in out rage

"OR ANY KING OF LEDAER!" vivi added in discust

**"Wait. You're going to kill us?!" one of them said.**

**"That has been the plan from the start. Kuro will die here and now." he said. "Out-Of-The-Bag-Attack!" he said as he vanished with purple smoke traveling down the hill.**

**"This is all the treasure they have?" Nami complained as she walked onto the bow of the ship. She then noticed all the pirates with horrified expressions on their faces. "What's...going on?" She looked on as no one moved, petrified with fear. She looked up to see Luffy standing still as well, his eyes shadowed by his hat. "Luffy?"**

**"SHAVE!" he said as he disappeared as well. Suddenly, they could hear the sounds of metal clashing against something all around them. As this happened, a few slash marks wound up on the rocks or the hillside, with only minor cuts hitting the pirates.**

**"What the heck?" one said as a light slash hit his chest. "Captain Kuro's attack...isn't killing anyone?" Just then, a slash mark appeared in front of Usopp's feet, spooking him as he fell on his ass.**

**"Hey Usopp." Zoro called as he ran up the hill. "I don't know what's happening, but that girl's in trouble. Let's go."**

**"R-right!" he said as they both ran after Jango and Kaya.**

"yeah ussop go save your girl friend." franky said with a checky grin

"she is not my girl friend!" ussop replied in embaressment

**"What's going on?" Nami said as some of the pirates were either freaking out or looking confused. Finally, both Luffy and Kuro appeared out of nowhere as Luffy kept Kuro's claws at bay with his bare hand. Kuro looked up at him in surprise and fury.**

**"To keep up the speed of my technique and deflect my attacks!" he growled. "Who are you boy?"**

**"Monkey D. Luffy." he said as he grinned at Kuro before they lept away from each other. Kuro adjusted his glasses again.**

"the next pirate king." luffy replied

**"And why exactly are you defending this village anyway?"**

**"There's a guy in that village I don't want to die. That's why." Luffy said. "Time to end this."**

**"Indeed." Kuro said as he vanished again, but was punched by Luffy who appeared right next to him. Kuro skid across the ground before he got up, only to meet Luffy's elbow with his ribs. As he coughed up some blood, Luffy kicked him away with the heel of his foot.**

**"No way. He's beating the Captain." some of the pirates said before they started cheering Luffy on. Luffy shut them up by using a Gum Gum Whip to smash them into the cliffside.**

**"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CHEER FOR ME!" he screamed as Kuro managed to stand up.**

"yeah you tell them luffy !" chopper exsclamed

**'No!' he thought. 'My perfect plan will not fail to this trash!' he said as he vanished again and appeared behind Luffy, ready to strike.**

**"LUFFY! WATCH OUT!" Nami screamed. Luffy smiled before he appeared right behind Kuro with his arms held out. He then smashed both his fists against the sides of Kuro's head, knocking the ex butler out for good. He let Kuro fall to the ground as some of the pirates asked who he was.**

**"I told you. Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the man who will be King of the Pirates." he said as he threw Kuro at them. "Now leave and never come back. And take that guy with you." The pirates collected Kuro and left after Nami got off the ship.**

**"You took that guy down without a scratch." Nami said as she looked at Luffy. "How'd you move that fast anyway? And why did you save them?"**

**"Shishishishi. I'll tell you later. And I wasn't saving them, but he was moving everywhere, so he might've hurt you, Zoro and Usopp." he laughed before he looked at her shoulder. "He didn't hurt you, right?"**

"look at that nami your boy friend is worried for you HAHA." bellamer said much to nojiko and Vivi's ire and nami's embarrassment

**"Huh?" she said as she looked at her shoulder. "Nah. He just got my shirt. I'm fine." she said as she held up a bag of treasure and smiled. "And some treasure too."**

**"That's good to hear." Luffy sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're not hurt Nami. Come on, let's go join the others."**

**"Right." she said as she walked up the hill in front of him. As he followed, he started looking at her up and down slowly. He started from her neck, down to her hips, and then at her legs. As he did, his heart beat faster as he blushed.**

**'It's that mystery feeling again.' he thought with a small smile. 'I still like it.'**

**"Hey!" came Usopp's voice, snapping Luffy out of his thoughts as his blush went as fast as it came. They looked to see Zoro and Usopp running back, stating that Jango was beaten and that Kaya and the kids were alright. "That's good." Luffy said as Usopp stared out at the ocean.**

**()()()()**

**After a few days, the trio were eating at the restaurant from before. As they got up to leave, Kaya came in looking much better.**

**"Hey Miss. You're looking better." Luffy said as he finished his meal.**

**"I can't stay in bed forever." she said. "Thanks to Usopp's friendship, I'm finally able to start recovering." She explained that her illness was due to the shock of losing both her parents as she went for the door. "I wish to repay you all for your kindness. Please follow me." she said before she left.**

**"Wonder what she wants to give us?" Zoro said. As he and Nami stood up, both noticed Luffy was trembling slightly.**

**"Luffy?" Nami asked.**

**"Shishishishi." Luffy laughed before he hopped over to the door. He knew what it was, and couldn't wait to see an old friend again. The trio followed her towards the shore, where they met another butler named Merry, who was bandaged up a bit after Kuro attacked him. They all followed until they were at the shore, where a ship was resting comfortably near it. It was none other than the Going Merry.**

**"A caravel!" Nami said with a smile as Luffy jumped high into the air with joy.**

"it is marry!" chopper , luffy and ussop cried in joy

"I all most did not reconis her with out the dammeg." nami said as robin looked happy at seeing her first true home seens ohara

**"This is for us?" Luffy asked, knowing the answer already.**

**"Yes. She's yours now." Kaya said smile.**

**"She's an older model, but I designed her myself and she sails beautifully." Merry said. "Her name...Going Merry!" While he explained how to control the ship to Nami, Luffy had jumped on board and started running around, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.**

"so this was the ship before you had the sunny?" brook asked

"yep I only sailed her once but she was a super vessel." franky said

**"Luffy, will you stop goofing around?!" Nami yelled. Before he could answer, they heard screaming coming from up the hill. They all looked to see Usopp rolling down the hill with a boulder sized backpack on his back.**

**"SOMEONE HELP ME!" he screamed.**

**"That looks like fun." Luffy said as he jumped next to Zoro.**

**"Fun or not, he's on a collision course with the ship." he said in a bored tone.**

**"Usopp!" Kaya said in surprise as Zoro and Luffy both raised their feet, stopping Usopp from hitting the ship as his face smashed against them both.**

**"Thanks...I think." Usopp mumbled.**

**"You're welcome." Luffy said. As the trio got on their new ship, Usopp was saying his goodbyes to Kaya, saying he'd return one day with more stories. She smiled and said she'd be waiting before he turned to the trio.**

**"So long guys. May our paths cross again." Usopp waved.**

**"Why?" Luffy asked.**

**"Why? What's wrong with you? I'm heading off on a journey and I hope we meet again someday." Usopp said.**

**"Stop yapping and get on already." Zoro said pointing at the ship.**

**"Huh?"**

**"We're friends now right? So get on." Luffy said with a smile. Usopp just stared before he jumped and threw his fist into the air.**

**"I'm a real pirate Captain now!" he screamed.**

"nope that is my little brother." ace said with a shake of his head

**"No! That's what I am Usopp!" Luffy yelled back as they all laughed. After they hauled him and his stuff on board, Usopp waved goodbye to Kaya, Merry, and the three kids who showed up to see them off. After that, they got out some booze to celebrate. "To our new ship and our new crewmate!" Luffy yelled.**

**"CHEERS!" they yelled with smiles on their faces.**

**'Merry.' Luffy thought. 'I can't tell you how glad I am to see you. It's hard that we can't bring you into the New World, even with your full strength. But this time, we'll take better care of you. That's a promise.'**

"you had better!" cried out ussop and franky. thought, franky was a little worried if marry was never damaged what wood become of the sunny?


	13. Chapter 13

{a/n I do not own one piece or luffy's renwed advencher}

chapter 11

"man that was crazy." ace said with a grin

"yes you stood up for yourself and for a girl ussop san ." brook said

"ya bro you sure that there was not anything between you and kaya." franky said as ussop glared at him and shook his head 'no'

"dose that me she is free." sanji said with a bit of drool … then vivi smakted him over the head for such a rude coment as zoro glared at the cook

**It had been some time since they left on their new ship. Zoro was napping, Nami was looking over maps, Usopp was pretending to fight something by swinging a pole around, and Luffy was working on something in the corner. Usopp looked at them all relaxing.**

**"Aren't you guys a little too relaxed?" he asked.**

"and what were you thinking we wood do , jump through a hoop , do carvel games it would be a waste in case something major happens." zoro said

as ussop looked down ashamed at how he thought pirates acted.

**"Done!" Luffy yelled, getting everyone's attention.**

"with what?" chopper asked

**"With what?" Zoro asked as he woke from his nap.**

**"Our mark." Luffy said as he held up a Jolly Roger. The other three looked at it in confusion and horror. It looked just the same as when Luffy first painted it: bent and disfigured.**

**"This is our...mark?" they asked as Luffy smiled.**

"still a good artist arnt you luffy?" ace asked with sarcasem clear in his voice

"yep but not as good as ussop." luffy said not noticing the sarcasem

**"Yeah. Pretty cool huh?" Luffy asked. Usopp sighed before he stepped forward.**

**"Shouldn't our mark strike fear to our enemies?" Zoro asked.**

"I do not know it look scary to me yohoho." brook said in a cheerfully voice

**"Here. Let the artist show you how it's done." Usopp said before he painted a new symbol on the black flag before holding it up. It was better, though it looked like one for Usopp.**

**'Just like last time.' Luffy thought as he gave an annoyed look before he and Zoro hit him. "Rejected." he and Zoro said before Usopp redrew it.**

**"How about this?" Usopp asked as he held up the one that Luffy knew. The one with a skull and crossbones wearing a strawhat.**

**"That's very good." Nami said.**

"so that is how we got ower mark?!" chopper exclaimed

"a true honor to see." brook and ace said happy to see how there captain / little bro got his flag

**"That's the one. Draw it on the sails too Usopp." Luffy said as he pointed at the sails. Usopp did so before lying on the deck tired. Luffy looked up at the sails and smiled. "Now the pirate ship Going Merry has everything she needs." he said before it started clouding up. 'Oh yeah. And this is our first adventure!' Luffy thought.**

**()()()()**

**After their adventure with Gaimon on the Island of Rare animals, they sailed on a bit more. **

"ah I wanted to see the cool animals agien." luffy gowned

"cool animals?" all those who did not know of gaimon asked

after a quick explanation they continued to watch the show

**Luffy was looking around until he spotted a rock off in the distance. He smiled as he aimed the cannon and fired at it, missing it a bit.**

**"What are you doing?" Zoro yelled to him.**

**"Cannon practice." Luffy answered. "I missed though."**

"my grand son with a cannon … scary." garp shudder along with most everyone in the room.

**"Hang on. Let the pro show you how it's done." Usopp said as he came over and readjusted the cannon before firing, blasting the rock to pieces.**

**"Nice shot Usopp." Luffy said with a grin. Usopp just looked on in surprise.**

**"I...hit it?" he asked before he gave a confident look at them all. "I mean, of course I did. Impressed?"**

"you sure sounded supriesd." robin teased

"I never shoot a cannon before ok." replied the long nose sniper

**"That settles it. You're the sniper Usopp." Luffy said.**

**"Huh? I'm not the captain?" he asked.**

**"No. I am the Captain!" Luffy stated as they walked into the cabin and sat at the table with the others.**

**"Alright. But you chicken out on something, I'm Captain." Usopp said.**

"my my should I be worried for my little bros spot as capiten?" ace asked in a very tarror filling voice

**"Fat chance." Luffy said with a laugh as they sat around the table. Luffy looked at the three of them as they talked. He then looked around the room, remembering everything that they've been through. He couldn't help but smile under his hat at the memories. He was brought out of his thoughts when they all heard crashing coming from outside.**

**"Come on out, ya stinkin pirates!" shouted a voice. Luffy ran outside, remembering who it was.**

**"Hey, who are you?" Luffy asked, getting his attention.**

"and who ever you are stop beating on the ship!" franky road

upset at seeing the going merry took such a beating so early on

**"It doesn't matter pirate!" he screamed as he charged at Luffy. "You'll pay for trying to kill me friend!" He swung his sword at Luffy, only to be stopped by Luffy grabbing the blade with his fingers. "What?!"**

**"Knock it off!" Luffy said as he threw Johnny over his shoulder, letting him slam against the cabin. Johnny slid down a bit before muttering. "You got lucky." **

"luck nothing that was not even a contest." sanji stated

"I take it he only whent after small time pirates?" brook asked zoro to witch the swordsman gave a nod

**Nami and Usopp peaked out the window while Zoro walked outside to see what was going on. He peeked down to see Johnny lying there in pain.**

**"Johnny? Is that you?" he asked in mild surprise.**

**"Who's saying my name like we're friends?!" Johnny shouted before he looked up and saw Zoro. "Big Bro Zoro? What are you doing on a pirate ship?"**

"big bro? hey now that takes me back." franky said remerging his gang back home

the cyborg then began wondering how they were doing.

**"That's my line." Zoro said before looking around. "Where's Yosaku?" he asked, which caused Johnny to cry as he pointed over to the railing.**

**"Over there." he said. Everyone looked over to see a pale and bleeding Yosaku lying in a small boat.**

chopper quikly tried to get a closer look and then said "it's scurvy."

"scurvy is that the thing you get if you do not get any fruit?" vivi asked

**"What happened to him?" Zoro asked as Luffy brought him up to the deck. Johnny explained how he was fine one day, then started getting tired, losing teeth, and his old wound opened. He said he was letting him rest at a nearby rock before some moron blew it up with a cannon. Usopp turned blue at that and bowed with Luffy, who stayed calmed and apologized for what they did.**

**"YOU THINK AN APOLOGY IS GONNA FIX THIS?!" he yelled, causing Usopp to turn even bluer. He then turned to Zoro. "Don't sugar coat it bro. Will Yosaku die?" Zoro had a grim look on his face, unable to answer since he didn't know. While they were talking, Nami knelt down to Yosaku before examining his face. Johnny started yelling at her, spitting on her as well, claiming that she was mocking his death. She pushed him away before telling them all it was scurvy.**

**"Luffy. Usopp. There are some limes in storage. Get them." she ordered. **

"that could work limes have a ton of vidamin c." chopper said

**Both nodded before they ran off, then came back shortly with a lot of limes. They then started squeezing lime juice into his mouth. "Scurvy's caused by a lack of vitamin C." Nami explained. She then explained how sailors used to sucumb to scurvy often until they learned to store fruits and vegatables. "He'll need some rest, but he'll be okay now."**

**"Really big sis?!" Johnny yelled happily, spitting on Nami more before she pushed him away. She told him not to call her that again as Luffy and Usopp shoved limes into Yosaku's mouth.**

**"That's smart Nami." Luffy said. "Are you a doctor as well?" he asked, knowing what was coming.**

**"EVERY SAILOR SHOULD KNOW ABOUT SCURVY!" she screamed before Yosaku coughed up the limes and sat up. He looked dazed for a moment before he and Johnny started dancing around.**

**"I'M CURED."**

**"HE'S CURED."**

**"HOORAY!"**

"STOP DACEING AND REST!" chooper scremed

"**YOU DON'T RECOVER THAT FAST!" Nami screamed. Both stopped before they looked at them all.**

**"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Johnny."**

**"And I'm Yosaku."**

**"We're pirate hunters." they both said.**

**"Big Bro Zoro here once travelled with us." Johnny said.**

**"Nice to meet ya all." Yosaku said.**

**"Never thought we'd meet again." Zoro said.**

**"And we never thought that you'd-" Johnny started.**

**"End up being a pirate." Yosaku finished as he and Johnny went to shake Zoro's hand before Yosaku went pale and fell down.**

**"PARTNER?!" Johnny yelled. **

"what did you think would happen!" yelled vivi , chooper and nami

They** helped Yosaku up to a room to rest as they all gathered in the lounge to eat.**

**"You should learn from this." Nami said as she wrote in the logbook.**

**"You have to be prepared when going out on the seas." Zoro said.**

**"Yeah." Usopp said. "Without the right amount of nutrition, you'll die out here."**

**"Like a chef." Luffy said as he ate some bread. "That's what we need on our ship."**

**"If it's a chef you're after, I know the perfect place." Johnny said before he looked at Zoro. "But be warned. It's close to the Grand Line, and there have been some rumors about that place. Some of which include a certain Hawk-Eye man is around there as well." Zoro looked up with a grin as he held his sword. Johnny then pointed his finger outward. "Then our heading is clear. North by Northeast. To the sea restaurant, Baratie!" Luffy smiled wide at hearing their next destination as his stomach roared with hunger.**

**'Finally. Sanji's cooking's the best!' he thought.**

"thank you thank you the moment you are all waiting for is here." sanji said with a bow

"who would be waiting for you to show up ero-cook?" zoro said witch made sanji glare at him

BONK

but before a fight could brake out nami punched them both over the head

**()()()()**

**Some time had passed as they sailed towards the restaurant. Yosaku had woken up from his rest and was talking with the others as Luffy listened.**

**"So you guys are pirate hunters like Zoro used to be?" Usopp asked.**

**"That's right." Johnny said as he pulled out some wanted posters from his jacket and placed them on the table. "The higher the bounty, the better the pay."**

**"After we take out all these guys, we'll go after the bigger fish." Yosaku said as the group looked at the wanted posters. Everyone was looking at the wanted posters with different reactions. Johnny and Yosaku were confident. Usopp looked a little frightened at some of the pictures. Zoro looked at them with a bored expression. Luffy, however, didn't pay any attention to them. He was watching Nami out of the corner of his eye as she picked up one of the posters. She started trembling a bit before she walked towards the door. "Where ya going Big Sis?" Yosaku asked before Johnny clapped his hands over his mouth.**

**"Just...to get some air." she said as she walked out of the cabin.**

nojiko , bellamere, and nami's eyes darkened know what was on that poster

** Everyone stared at the door with a bit of confusion.**

**"Wonder what's up with her?" Usopp asked as he looked at the others.**

**"She took a wanted poster with her." Zoro said.**

**"Maybe Big Sis is aiming for the bounty on that guy." Yosaku said. "What do you think Big Bro Luffy?" he asked. He didn't get an answer though as Luffy had left the cabin as well.**

**Nami had walked to the stern of the ship with her bangs covering her eyes. She was looking at the wanted poster she picked up earlier as her body trembled some more as she scrunched the wanted poster up.**

**"Something wrong Nami?" came Luffy's voice from behind her. She tensed at his voice before she put on a fake smile and looked at him, hiding the poster under her shirt.**

**"N-nothing. Nothing's wrong Luffy." she said as she laughed a bit. Luffy just looked at her with a blank stare. He knew she was lying through her teeth.**

**"Nami." Luffy said in a calm tone as he stared at her. Nami just gave Luffy a nervous look as she held her hands up.**

**"Don't worry. Nothing's wrong at all. I'm alri-"**

"you should not lie to your captain nami-san." brook said in a quiet voice

**"I saw the wanted poster." Luffy said, stopping her in mid sentence. She tensed up as he walked closer. "Nami...please. What's wrong?" Nami stared at him before she looked down. She started trembling again as Luffy stood in front of her, waiting for an answer. It felt like forever before she let out a sigh and looked up at him. She had a sad look in her eyes as she slowly pulled the sleeve up on her left shoulder, revealing Arlong's mark.**

**"You remember that hundred million berris I'm trying to get?" she asked in a low, calm tone.**

**"Yeah."**

**"It's for my village." she said. She started telling him what happened to her eight years ago. How Arlong and his crew came to her island and took over, killing anyone who didn't pay a tax. She told him how her mother sacrificed herself so that she and her sister could live. Luffy noticed her eyes were welling up as she went on about how Arlong saw one of her maps and decided to force her to work for him. She was close to breaking down when she finished telling him about the deal they made.**

"oh my baby girl what did that basterd do to yo?!"bellamere cried as she hugged her youngest

**"So you need that money to pay that Arlong guy to buy your village's freedom?" he asked.**

**"That's right." she said as a few tears fell from her eyes. She rubbed them away as she looked back at him. "After eight long years, I've almost collected enough berris. Just one more trip, and I'll have enough."**

**"Is that so?" Luffy asked. "And what about the rest of your island?"**

**"There's nothing I can do about that." Nami said in a sad tone. "It was just for my village. After I buy it from Arlong, he'll leave and never come back to the village. Everywhere else on the island...?" was all she said. She couldn't stomach the idea any further. No one should have to suffer like she did.**

**"Why don't I help you?" Luffy asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.**

**"What? I thought you were helping me get enough money." she said.**

**"I meant with the rest of the island. It's clear this Arlong fishman isn't gonna stop." Luffy said as he crossed his arms.**

**"What are you saying Luffy?"**

**"I'm saying that after we get a chef, we go to your island and I kick Arlong's ass." he said with a grin. Nami's eyes widened in horror at his idea.**

"you would really do that?" the marine mother bare asked

"I all reedy did!" luffy said with a giga what smille

bellaamre then whet over to hug and some of the girls to think 'a mlf?'

**"What?! No way! He'll kill you!" she screamed. She was about to say something else, but stopped when Luffy put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"You've seen how strong I am Nami." he said with a smile. "I can beat him." Nami just stared at him. She had seen Luffy fight. But she had also seen Arlong and his goons plow through everyone who went agaisnt them when they first arrived. She backed away from Luffy a few steps before shaking her head.**

**"It doesn't matter how strong you are." she said. "No one can beat Arlong." Luffy looked at her as she gazed at the ground with a sad look in her eyes. He sighed before he smiled at her.**

**"We're here!" they heard Johnny shouting. Nami wiped her eyes as she and Luffy walked towards the front of the ship. They all saw the floating restaurant Baratie as Johnny looked back at them all. "What do you think?"**

"so this is were you grew up sanji?" vivi asked

"Why yes it is vivi my love!" sanji said

and secretly not wanting to tell his crew about his 'royal' past

**"It's amazing." Nami said.**

**"That's so awesome!" Usopp cried out.**

**"I told ya guys. Right?" Johnny said before they heard a bunch of noise coming off the side of the ship. They all turned to see a Marine vessel sail next to them. "Marines?!" Johnny said before he and Yosaku hid behind the door.**

"nothing is ever easy is it?" franky asked to nobody in particular

**"You think they'll fire at us?" Usopp asked in fear.**

**"**well that is what they are paid to do." robin said

**"Great." Zoro mumbled "Just what we needed."**

**"When did they show up?" Nami asked as someone came out onto the deck of the marine ship. He looked at the pirate ship with a bored expression.**

**"I've never seen that flag before." he said before he held up his hand at them. "I'm Marine Lt. 'Iron Fist' Fullbody. Who is your Captain?"**

**"I am. My name's Luffy." Luffy said.**

**"I'm Usopp. Got it?" Usopp said, which annoyed Luffy all over again.**

ussop suddenly wanted to smack himself

**"We got our pirate mark yesterday." Luffy continued.**

**"And I am the one who painted it." Usopp said before Luffy looked at him.**

"ralley ussop stop." ace said in a low voice

the straw hat sniper just paled at that tone

**"Usopp." Luffy said as he pointed at the flag. "See the flag?" he asked as he pointed at his hat. "See my hat? What part of 'I'm the Captain' don't you understand?" As they talked, Fullbody spotted Johnny and Yosaku.**

**"You two!" he called. "Aren't you those bounty hunters that go after small game?" he asked before he chuckled. "Caught by no name pirates huh?"**

**"WHAT?!" they screamed in outrage. They began shouting at him, which he ignored before he held his thumb down.**

**"That bastard ignored us!" Yosaku said before Usopp shouted that they were aiming a cannon at them. Everyone looked to see a cannonball fly towards them.**

**"I got it." Luffy said as he held his hands up to catch the cannonball. Johnny and Yosaku stared at him as their jaws hit the deck. Luffy looked at the ball before he looked back at the marine ship, then to Zoro with a smile. Zoro grinned as Luffy pulled his arm back and threw the cannonball right back at them, causing a bit of an explosion on deck. "Fire on my ship will you?" As the marines ran around to put the fire out, the Strawhats tied their ship up and entered the restaurant.**

**"Welcome to the Baratie, ya darn crooks! Name's Patty." said Patty in a happy tune. "Six in your party?"**

**"FOOD!" Luffy screamed, getting everyone's attention.**

**"I'll take that as a yes." Patty said as he led them to a table. "What'll ya have?"**

**"Like I said. Food." Luffy said with a laugh as the others order some food. Patty started walking away before Fullbody burst into the restaurant looking pissed. He glared around until he saw Luffy and his group before he stomped towards them.**

**"You filthy, no-name pirates! In the name of the Marines, I'm arresting you for attacking my ship!" he bellowed before a blond man in a suit stood in front of him. Luffy looked and smiled, knowing exactly who it was.**

**"If you wanna arrest them," Sanji said as he breathed some cigarette smoke out. "Wait until after we've fed them. Alright?"**

**"Who are you?" Fullbody asked in an annoyed voice. "Like I care if they're customers. They're pirates! They're not getting any food for wh-" was all he said before receiving a kick to the jaw.**

"thank you I thought he would never shut up." franky said to witch a few others noded

**"As long as they're in here, they eat." he said with a dark look on his face.**

**"What's going on here?" shouted a voice from the stairs. Everyone looked to see Chef Zeff walking down the stairs to see why everyone was yelling.**

**"Sanji's beating up customers again!" Patty yelled.**

**"This joker here tried to prevent some customers from eating. What am I supposed to do geezer?" Sanji said as he looked at Zeff with a bored expression.**

**Zeff walked over before kicking Sanji in the face with his left foot. "Quit picking fights with the customers Sanji!" he said before he turned to Fullbody and kicked him towards the door. "And you, GET OUT OF MY RESTAURANT!" Everyone watched as Fullbody landed like a ragdoll near the door as a marine burst through with a scared look on his face.**

**"Lieutenant Fullbody. That Krieg pirate has escaped!"**

**"What?! How can that be? He was on the verge of starvation when we found him three days ago. We haven't fed him yet, so how can he still be moving?" Fullbody screamed as the other customers were muttering in fear about Don Krieg.**

this caused the 2 mareins in the room to look at fullbody in disgustied a long with everyone in the room

**"He escaped while we were busy with the fir-" he said before a gunshot went off. The marine fell to the ground, revealing a thin and tired Gin standing in the doorway. Everyone looked at him with expressions ranging from fear to blank as Gin stood there. Luffy looked at Gin as memories of what Gin did to keep Sanji alive came to his mind as he smiled.**

**'Looks like I have two people from here to recruit.' he thought.**

"yes new crew member!" luffy yelled out as his crew grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gin slowly walked toward an empty table, wobbling a bit with hunger before sitting in a chair and putting his feet up onto the table.**

**"I want food." he said in a grumpy voice.**

**"Welcome to the Baratie, ya scumbag!" Patty said with mock politeness. **

"what a welcome HAHAHA!1" Franky laughed

**"How will you be paying for ya meal?"**

**"You take bullets?" he asked as he pointed the gun at Patty's head, causing Patty to smash him into the table.**

sanji sight add gins stupidity and thought ' did he honestly thing that wood work' seeing as pirates did that crap a lot

**"That's another table you've broken Patty!" Zeff yelled.**

**"We only take Berris asswipe!" Patty said as he cracked his knuckles. "If ya don't got money, ya don't eat!" Gin's stomach grumbled with hunger, making Patty smirk at him. "Hungry eh?"**

**"It's gas asshole." Gin mumbled before demanding food. Patty lost his patience with Gin before pounding him into the ground. As this happened, Luffy looked around and stopped when he saw Sanji in the kitchen making food. He smiled as Patty told the customers to enjoy their meals before throwing Gin out the back. Luffy walked out onto the ledge above Gin as he lay there mumbling something. He looked up when Sanji came out with a plate of food and a glass of water and set them down next to him.**

**"Eat up." Sanji said as he sat down next to the railing. Gin looked at the food with hunger in his eyes before he looked away.**

**"I don't want your charity. Take it and go." he said. Sanji just looked at him.**

"go on eat you really need it." chopper said being a doctor he heats when people wont accepts help

"men and there pried' a few of the girls thought

**"Forget what they said. If someone's hungry, then they're a customer."**

**"I'm not a customer." Gin said as his stomach roared with hunger. Sanji looked to the sky in deep thought.**

**"It boggles the mind, the ocean." Sanji said. "How losing your food and water out here can mean death." He looked back at Gin before continuing. "I know what it's like to starve because of the sea more than anyone. If you want to die with dignity, fine. But if you eat and live, won't that give you a chance to fight for your honor in the future?" Gin's eyes widened a bit at those words. Luffy smiled as Gin took the plate and started scarfing down the food.**

**"Delicious. It's delicious. It's wonderful!" Gin said through his tears as he kept eating. "I'm sorry. I thought that was the end for me. I thought I was gonna die! It's too yummy!"**

**"It's good huh?" Sanji said with a smile as Luffy laughed before he jumped down and landed on the railing next to them both. "What are you doing kid?"**

**"Looking for people to join my crew." Luffy said as he looked up at Sanji. "I need a cook for my pirate crew. You wanna join Mister Cook?"**

**"Huh?" he and Gin said in confusion.**

**"You're a pirate?" Sanji asked. "Well, don't try anything stupid with this place. The owner's an ex pirate himself."**

"no wonder this place was so wild nami." said as sanji started to dance around like a noddle with harts in his eyes

**"A pirate huh?" Luffy asked, remembering what Sanji said about Zeff. Sanji explained that this restaurant was all the geezer needed in life, and that the other chefs were like pirates.**

**"No wonder this place is so wild." Luffy said.**

**"Yeah. Not a day goes by that their isn't a fight or arguement going on here. It's gotten so bad that the waiters bailed on us." Sanji continued.**

**"So, you in or what?" Luffy asked.**

**"I'll pass. I can't leave this restaurant." Sanji said.**

**"Really? What reason?" Luffy asked. Sanji blew out some smoke before saying that it wasn't important. Luffy just stared before he smiled. "I see. Sorry, but I don't accept."**

**"Don't accept? What don't you accept?" Sanji asked in annoyance.**

**"You're refusal. I need a cook for my pirate ship and I pick you." Luffy said as he crossed his arms.**

**"take **about drive." robin said

as sanji glared a little bit a his captien

**"What?!" Sanji yelled. "Didn't you hear me? I said no, you Straw Hat bastard!"**

"what did you just call him?!" ace yelled as sanjis pissed himself

after letting the cook change some pants they continued

**"I'll kick your ass if you make fun of my hat!" Luffy yelled. He had this conversation before, but he still didn't like anyone to trash talk his hat.**

**"Hate to interrupt..." Gin said after eating his meal.**

**"WHAT?!" they both shouted.**

**"My name's Gin, a pirate of Don Krieg's fleet. You said you're a pirate kid?" he asked.**

at the name all who new him had a dark look in there eyes

**"Yeah." Luffy replied, still a little steamed at Sanji.**

**"What are you after?" he asked.**

**"One Piece!" Luffy said with a smile. "I'm heading to the Grand Line soon to go after it." He looked on as Gin looked back in utter terror.**

**"You can't have been searching that long." he said. "If you don't have a cook, your crew can't be that big."**

**"He's the fifth member." Luffy said as he pointed at Sanji.**

**"No I'm not!" Sanji yelled.**

**"Let me give you some advice kid. Stay away from the Grand Line. There are plenty of other places that you can go to." Gin said.**

**"I know, but One Piece is in the Grand Line, so that's where I'm going." Luffy said. "You sound like you've been there." Gin grew quiet as he stared at the ground while shaking.**

**"Once." he muttered. "That place...makes no sense! It was nothing but one horror after another there."**

**"Is that so?" Sanji said.**

"and he was talking about paradise and not the new world." zoro sated

**()()()()**

**"Man this food is great!" Usopp said as he, Zoro, and Nami were eating inside the restaurant while Johnny and Yosaku ate their meals on the Going Merry so others wouldn't think they were pirates. "I really hope we get a chef from here to join us."**

**"Yeah. It'd be great." Nami said in a quiet voice. Both of them looked at her as she stood up and left the table.**

**"Where are you going?" Zoro asked.**

**"To get some air." she said without even looking back at them. She walked out the doors and went to the back before leaning onto the rails. She sighed as she thought about her home. She remembered how Luffy offered to beat Arlong and save her island and smiled at that. She was truly touched that someone would do something like that for her. She heard sails unfurling as she looked to the left to sea Gin bowing his head at Sanji as the tiny boat he was on sailed away.**

**"Sanji!" bellowed Zeff. "Get back to work!" he said before he went back into the restaurant.**

**"Shitty old geezer." Sanji mumbled. While they walked toward the door, Luffy sensed Nami and looked to his left to see her looking back at him.**

**"Oh. Hey Nami!" Luffy called.**

**"Who?" Sanji asked as he was about to walk into the door. He looked over to see Nami as well.**

**"Nami. She's my navigator and friend and...where'd you go?" Luffy said before he looked back to see Sanji presenting a rose to Nami.**

**"It must be fate that we meet like this Miss." Sanji said.**

**"Oh...hello." she said in quiet voice before she turned to Luffy. "Friend of yours?"**

**"He's our new cook." Luffy said with a grin as he walked towards.**

**"I'm not your cook!" Sanji said before something clicked. "Wait. Our? As in, she's in your crew?"**

"yes she is." said nojiko and bellamere

**"Yep." Luffy said. Sanji looked back at her before he closed his eyes.**

**"Fate is a cruel Mistress. To be so close, yet so far." Sanji said.**

**"What is he talking about Luffy?" Nami asked.**

**"He doesn't want to leave the restaurant, but I refused his refusal."**

**"That doesn't make any sense." Nami said.**

"on this crew that is the norm." ussop dampend

**"SANJI!" bellowed Zeff's voice from inside the restaurant, snapping Sanji out of his daze.**

**"Shitty geezer." Sanji mumbled as he walked back into the restaurant. Both Nami and Luffy watched him leave before looking at each other.**

**"I don't think he'll leave Luffy." Luffy only grinned.**

**"He will, because we're not leaving until he comes with us."**

**()()()()**

**It was awhile after Gin left and Luffy hadn't given up. He would ask Sanji to join and Sanji would refuse. Nami's mood brightened a bit watching Luffy annoy Sanji. Sanji was giving free meals to Nami after she charmed them out of him, which caused the other chefs to yell at him. Zeff and Sanji even got into a fight after Sanji refused to listen to Zeff, who told him to get out of his restaurant. Sanji told him that he wouldn't leave no matter what. This kept happening until a ship appeared on the horizon.**

**"DON KRIEG!" somebody shouted. Everybody looked out to see a huge galleon bearing Don Krieg's Jolly Roger. Everyone was terrified despite the fact that the galleon looked like it went through a hurricane. The galleon pulled up next to the restaurant as everything seemed to grow quiet. Footsteps could be heard as a huge man was approaching the door. The doors opened to reveal Don Krieg being held up by Gin.**

**"Please...I need food." Krieg said before he collapsed. Gin was asking them to bring Krieg food and that he had money this time. However, most of the chef's laughed, stating that they knew about his reputation. Krieg was bowing his head, begging for food as Gin cried for him to stop.**

**"Move Patty." Sanji said as he kicked Patty out of his way before placing some food and drink in front of Krieg, shocking the chefs. As Krieg ate, another chef named Carne told everyone what he knew about Krieg before Krieg finished his food and slammed his drink onto the floor.**

**"Sanji! DUCK!" yelled Luffy. Sanji looked confused but did anyway, leaving Krieg to swing his arm over Sanji, missing him completely before he stood up. Everyone looked back at Krieg before the customers ran out of the restaurant as Krieg looked at Luffy and Sanji.**

**"**he saved your life and that how you repay him!" vivi yelled

as then sanji look at her with hartes in his eyes

**"Nice reflexes cook." he said.**

**"Don Krieg! Why did you attack him?" Gin asked in shock before Krieg hurt his shoulder and dropped him to the floor as he eyed the restaurant.**

**"This is a nice ship. I'll take it." Krieg said with a grin. "My old ship is on the verge of sinking, so I'll be needing a new one. As for you cooks, get my men some food. I've got 100 men starving over there, so hop to it." Sanji started walking towards the kitchen, only for all the other chefs to block his path. Patty knocked Sanji to the ground before pulling out a shellfish looking cannon and shot at Krieg, asking if he wanted dessert. The smoke cleared, showing a pissed off Krieg before he stated that the dessert was terrible. He then pulled out a bunch of weapons from under his wootz steel armor and fired on the cooks. After he was finished, he began to rant about how his weapons and manpower made him the strongest.**

**"The strongest huh?" Luffy asked as he was shoving his face with food that the customers left in their panic. Everyone looked at him as some sweatdropped.**

**"How can you eat when Don Krieg is threatening to kill everyone here?!" one of the cooks shouted. Luffy just looked at them all with his cheeks puffed out with food.**

**"Simple." Luffy said before swallowing. "It's because I'm not scared of Krieg or his crew." Everyone froze as stiff as statues for what felt like forever.**

**"E...eh...EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" came from almost everyone on the ship. Krieg, however, looked pissed at his statement. He was about to show Luffy why he should fear him, but was stopped when a big bag was placed in front of him by Zeff.**

**"That's 100 meals worth of food." Zeff said. "Take it and leave." This caused the chefs to ask why Zeff gave him food.**

**"You're...Red Leg Zeff?!" Krieg said in quiet shock as Zeff turned and walked away. The other chefs asked why he did when that would give them the strength to fight.**

"wait is that really him?!" garp asked not knowing he was alive

**"Maybe...but will it give them the will to fight?" he asked before he looked back at Krieg. "Well? Did your will survive defeat?" Krieg just stared at him as the other chefs realized what he said.**

**"Not even he could do it." Carne said in disbelief. "A fleet of fifty ships couldn't get through the Grand Line. Krieg's eyes widened and became bloodshot in realization that Zeff was alive. Zeff said that was correct, but he chose the life of a cook. Krieg laughed before he explained what he knew about Zeff. How his kicks turned bedrock to dust or left footprints in solid steel. How he got the name 'Red Leg' or 'Red Foot' due to his enemies blood coating his shoes. He then said it was a pity that Zeff couldn't fight anymore since he lost his leg.**

"was the old man really that strong?" brook asked

"yes I asked about it one time" sanji replied

"and?" chooper asked

"he then kicked my face in." a few people sweat dropped at that

**"I don't need to fight. I'm a cook. As long as I have my two hands, I'll be fine. Enough talking. What is it that you want?" Zeff said. Krieg stated his desire: Zeff's logbook. Luffy asked if Zeff sailed on the Grand Line, which he knew the answer was yes. Zeff confirmed Luffy and Krieg's questions, saying that he did have a logbook of his time on the Grand Line. He also refused to give it to Krieg, stating that it was the pride of the crew he sailed with and too important to give to him. Krieg didn't like this answer at all.**

**"Then I'll take it by force!" Krieg stated. He went to tell them how the Grand Line did beat him, but he wouldn't give up. That he lost due to lack of knowledge about the Grand Line. That with Zeff's logbook, he'll have the information to find the One Piece and conquer the Grand Line.**

**"No way!" Luffy said as he walked between them all and declared loudly. "The one who will be King of the Pirates is me!" Everyone was looking at him with mixed reactions.**

**"Hey, back off before you make things worse kid!" Patty yelled.**

**"Not a chance!" Luffy said with a grin.**

**"**go luffy kick his ass!" ace yelled in a way only a over barring brother cood

**"What did you say kid?" Krieg asked annoyed. "I'm not in the mood for your idiocy."**

**"I don't care. I'm just telling you the truth." Luffy said without a trace of doubt.**

**"This isn't a game." Krieg said.**

**"I know it isn't. I'm dead serious about conquering the Grand Line." Luffy said, finally causing Krieg to lose his patience.**

**"Enough!" he shouted. "I lost 50 ships and almost all 5,000 of my crew after only seven days. That sea is a nightmare!"**

"then you really are an morron."said most of the staw hats

yes even luffy agreed with this

seriously he just led is crew into a slaughter

**"What? One week?!" Patty screamed.**

**"I'm tired of hearing you spout nonsense boy." Kried said. "If you want, I'll kill you on the spot." Luffy remained quiet as Krieg bared his hidden weapons again. Krieg then spotted Zoro and Usopp before laughing about how small his crew is.**

**"I've got two other members." Luffy said, causing Sanji to yell that he wasn't a part of his crew. Instead of attacking, Krieg left to feed his men, stating that he would take the ship when he did, and that if they valued their lives, they better leave. After he did, Gin began to apologize to Sanji, saying that he didn't think Krieg would do this.**

**"You've got no reason to apologize sailor." Zeff said, shocking the cooks. "Every cook here did what they thought was right." The other cooks started asking why he was taking Sanji's side and how it was Sanji's fault that Krieg was after the restaurant.**

**"YOU FOOLS DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Zeff shouted. He then went on to say how they didn't know what kind of horrible pain it is to starve. "The difference between you all and Sanji is that Sanji knows." The chefs began to wonder what he meant before Zeff spoke again. "If complaining is all you'll do, then get out." All the chefs went silent for a moment before claiming that they would stay and fight. That the Baratie was the only place they had left. Gin was asking if they lost their minds, only for Sanji to reply that now that they've been fed, he had no problem killing them. While Sanji was speaking to the other cooks, Luffy turned to Gin.**

**"What happened out there Gin?" he asked, getting Gin's attention. "On the Grand Line." Gin just stared at the floor as he told them what he saw. On the seventh day of their voyage, they came across a single man who, one by one, sunk Krieg's entire fleet. Needless to say, everyone was freaking out at this news. Gin then explained it was only due to a freak storm did their flagship escape.**

**"His eyes...sharp and murderous...were like that of a hawk." Gin said. Luffy heard Zoro react to those words as Zeff said that it could only be Hawk-Eye.**

**"Hawk-Eye Mihawk!" Zoro gasped.**

zoro gulped at seeing his self lose agien

**"Sounds strong." Luffy said. "Is that someone you know Zoro?" Zoro calmed down a bit to tell them that Hawk-Eye was the man he was looking for. While everyone was talking, Luffy thought back to when Zoro and Hawk-Eye fought, which ended with Zoro losing badly. He then remembered how Hawk-Eye nearly killed him at Marineford and how good with the blade he really was. He was brought out of his thoughts when Usopp asked if they really had to go to the Grand Line. He looked back at him with a grin. "Of course we're going." he said as Zoro said that he would finally fight his rival. Sanji just told them all that they're stupid, and that idiots like them that wind up dead. While Zoro told them off, Luffy was cracking his knuckles and walking out toward the galleon.**

**"Hey, where are you going kid?" Gin asked.**

**"To fight Krieg. What else?" Luffy said.**

**"Are you crazy?!" Gin yelled. "Have you not seen how strong Don Krieg is?!"**

**"I have." Luffy said. "But he hasn't seen how strong I am." He then looked Gin straight in the eye. "Besides, I told you before, didn't I? I'm not afraid of any Krieg pirate." Gin just stared in shock, while Zeff smirked at Luffy's confidence. Everyone looked back at the galleon as they heard Krieg's men roar to life with energy. They were about to attack, only for Krieg's ship to be cut in half. Everyone was freaking out as Krieg shouted out his disbelief at what was happening. Zeff ordered someone to raise the anchor before they sunk with it. While this happened, Zoro and Usopp came out to check up on the ship, only to see Yosaku and Johnny floating in the water and crying.**

**"What happened?" Zoro asked. "Where's the ship?"**

**"I'm sorry Big Bro." Johnny said. "Big Sis Nami. She..."**

**"Took the ship and treasure and sailed away!" Yosaku yelled. While Zoro and Usopp yelled out in disbelief and anger at Nami, Luffy just stared off at the ship in the distance, faintly picking up on Nami with his haki.**

**"Nami..." Luffy muttered with a sigh. He knew why she did it, so he couldn't get angry at her. **

"aw look nami your own knight in shining armor." bellamere tensed

**He turned to Johnny and asked where his and Yosaku's boat is.**

**"It's moored to the restaurant."**

**"Zoro. You and Usopp go after her." Luffy ordered.**

**"Why? Let her keep the ship. It's not worth it to keep that witch." Zoro said in annoyance. Luffy calmly stared at the far off Merry.**

**"She has her reasons." he said in a calm voice. Zoro just looked at him like was crazy, but agreed.**

**"Fine. But what about you?" Zoro asked.**

**"I'm gonna stay and fight these guys." Luffy said. "I like Pops here, so I'm gonna help them out." Before they could set sail, some of the Krieg pirates were freaking out.**

as they sould." zoro damped even after taring with him halk eye can be so unpredictable

**"Don Krieg! That man is back!"**

**"He's come back to finish the job!"**

**"What? He followed us?!" Krieg shouted. Everyone turned towards the sea to see a tiny raft with two candles, each burning with an eerily green flame, sailing towards them. Even Zeff looked surprised at the sight of him as everyone saw his eyes. Yellow, cold, and murderous.**

**"It's him." Zoro said in shock. "He's here...Hawk-Eye!"**

dun dun daaaa. " were did that come from." asked the viewers before turning to the host and shrugged


	15. Chapter 15

**Everyone was speechless, nay, petrified at the sight of Mihawk's tiny vessel. As it came closer, one of the Krieg pirates asked what they did to him to deserve this.**

**"Just killing time." Mihawk answered.**

zoro sighed even after training under him under 2 years he still did not know what was going on in mihawk's head

**"BASTARD!" yelled a pirate as he aimed his pistols and shot at Mihawk. Mihawk simply pulled out his black sword and, with almost no effort, deflected the bullets with the tip of his blade before resheathing it. "What? I missed? How?"**

**"He changed their course with the tip of his blade." Zoro said as he appeared behind the pirates. He walked forward while they eyed his three swords.**

**"Three swords? You can't be..."**

**"Never have I seen a sword handled so gently, or with such grace." Zoro said. Mihawk didn't move but turned his eyes to Zoro.**

**"Brute force isn't true strength in swordplay." Mihawk said.**

**"That same sword was used to cut this ship?" Zoro asked.**

**"Correct." Mihawk replied.**

**"Then it's true. You're the best." Zoro said. "I set out to sea for one purpose only. To meet you." he said as he untied the bandana from his arm.**

**"For what reason?" Mihawk asked.**

**"To defeat you." he said as he tied his bandana to his head.**

"hey zoro" chopper asked "hum?" "why do you whant to become the worlds strongest swordsman any way"

zoro was sillent for a few moments before saying in a tone that left no room for questions "I made a promise."

**"How foolish." Mihawk said with a smirk. Zoro unsheated Wado and pointed it at Hawk-Eye.**

**"You're not doing anything now. Let's go." he said. By now, all the pirates knew who he was.**

**"The pirate hunter eh?" Krieg said.**

**"He's a what?" Sanji asked, looking a bit surprised.**

**"You're a weak fool." Mihawk said before he lept over to the floating piece of ship that Zoro was standing on. "If you're a competent swordsman, you should understand the difference between us even before you drew your blade. Why do you challenge me? Bravery, or stupidity?"**

"no it is his dream halk guy!" luff yelled in zoro's defense

zoro wood never admit it but he felt glad his caption stood up for his dream.

**"My dream!" Zoro said as he place Wado between his teeth and drew his two other swords. "That, and a promise I plan to fulfill." Patty began to speak about the clash between them, while Yosaku and Johnny cheered on about how Zoro was unbeatable and already the strongest. Luffy remained quiet as he knew how this would turn out. Mihawk then took the tiny golden cross from his neck and unsheathed the tiny blade inside, angering Zoro.**

**"What do you plan to do with that?" Zoro asked.**

**"This is more than enough. After all, you wouldn't kill a fly with a cannon, would you?" Hawk-Eye said before apologizing that he didn't have any blades smaller than that.**

"yeah kid halk eye is way out of your leage … but if you whant is cood train you do be a ma-" garp said before ace kicked him in the family jewels

**"You're gonna regret that." Zoro said as he ran toward Hawk-Eye. "DIE!"**

**"You have no idea how big the world is!" Mihawk said as Zoro charged.**

**"ONIGIRI!" he shouted as he brought his blades to strike. Luffy didn't react at all as Mihawk stopped all of Zoro's blades in mid-strike. "W-what?!" Zoro said through clenched teeth. He and everyone around were stunned at the sight.**

**"Big Bro Zoro's attack was stopped by Mihawk?" Johnny shouted.**

**"No way!" Yosaku yelled. "That attack's never failed before!"**

"well it just did." sanji said fighting the urge to mock zoro's dream

**'No way!' Zoro thought. 'I can't move my blades! How is this possible?!' he thought before he screamed out "I AM NOT THAT FAR BEHIND THE BEST!" And just like last time, he swung his swords wildly at Hawk-Eye, who parried and dogded each and every strike. Luffy watched as Johhny and Yosaku yelled out to him.**

**"You're just messing with him? Right Big Bro?" Yosaku asked, unable to believe what he was seeing.**

**"Big Bro!" Johnny called out in tears.**

**"You cannot be that much better than me!" Zoro yelled as he attacked again.**

**"Such violent swordsmanship." Mihawk said as he blocked another attack. This continued on before Mihawk dodged an attack and, with the side of his hand, hit Zoro in the back of the neck, nearly rendering him unconcious. Zoro struggled to stay in the fight, even though he could barely see. He fumbled toward Mihawk in an attempt to attack, only for Mihawk to step out of the way for Zoro to fall. He lay there, gasping for breath, as Mihawk looked at him with a slightly curious gaze.**

**"What weight do you carry upon your shoulders weakling?"**

**"WEAKLING?!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted as they went for there swords, saying they'd teach him a lesson for speaking about Zoro that way. They were about to jump, but noticed a hand on their shoulders, keeping them from moving. They looked back to see it was Luffy keeping them in place.**

**"This is Zoro's fight." Luffy said as he kept a hardened stare at Zoro's fight. "Stay right where you are."**

"good job luffy if they had fought him they wood be dead." ace said as luffy blushed at the praise

**"I refuse," Zoro said as he stood up. "To be defeated!" He then readied his swords again as the world around him seemed to fade. All he could hear was his heartbeat. At that moment, Luffy's words played out in his head.**

**'Greatest Swordsman huh? Got it. And it suits me just fine. King of the Pirates should only have the best on his crew.'**

**"TIGER..." Zoro shouted before Hawk-Eye lunged forward, piercing Zoro's chest right above his heart. Zoro's arms fell as blood trickled out of his mouth.**

**"You've lost, yet you won't step back. Why?" Mihawk asked.**

**"Dunno." Zoro said. "But...I will not run! If I took so much as one step back, then I'd lose everything that made me what I am right now, including my pride. Without that, I'm nothing."**

**"That is defeat."**

**"I refuse defeat."**

**"Then you get death."**

**"I prefer death!" Zoro said without hesitation.**

**'Such strong conviction.' Mihawk thought before he pulled his knife from Zoro's chest and resheathed it. "State your name."**

**"My name...Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said as he pulled his swords up to make some sort of triangle.**

**"I'll remember it." Mihawk said as he pulled out his black sword. "It's been some time since someone as strong as you faced me. As a swordsman courtesy, I'll end you with the world's strongest black blade."**

**"I appreciate it." Zoro said as Johnny and Yosaku begged him to stop, which he ignored. 'This is it.' he thought. 'The greatest...or death.' He then began to spin his swords around in front of him. "Three Sword Style: Secret Technique."**

**"FALL!" Mihawk said as he dashed towards him.**

**"THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!" Zoro said as Mihawk ran past him. Both stayed motionless for a moment until the swords in Zoro's hands shattered and a slash came across his chest as he fell to his knees.**

**"BIG BRO!" screamed Johnny and Yosaku.**

**'I lost.' Zoro thought as he took his white sword from his mouth and resheated it. 'So this is the strength of the best.' He turned to face Mihawk and held his arms out wide.**

**"Hmm?" Mihawk said in confusion. Zoro mearly looked up with a smile.**

**"Wounds on the back are a swordsman's shame." **

"zoro you moron you cood have died!" chopper yelled

"well I am not am I !" zoro rorted

**"Fine." Mihawk said with a smirk before he slashed at Zoro. All was calm, then blood erupted from Zoro's chest as he fell to the sea.**

**"ZOOOOROOOOOOO!" Luffy screamed as some of his haki escaped from him, causing a few around them to faint while the rest felt shivers down their spines. However, everyone thought it was from seeing the infamous Zoro being slashed open. Hawk-Eye could feel Luffy's Haki though as he motionlessly eyed Luffy.**

**'That power...something is strange about that kid.' Mihawk thought before he said that Zoro shouldn't rush these things. Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku screamed Zoro's name. Johnny and Yosaku dived for Zoro as Sanji stared.**

**'Why would he do something that stupid?' Sanji thought. 'He should've known he was outclassed. Why didn't he run?' "DON'T BE A FOOL! STOP DREAMING AND LIVE!" he shouted.**

**at **this sanji wanted to slap him self

as quite a few other's started to beat the ever love crap out of him

**"You bastard!" Luffy said in a low tone as he shook. He knew this would happen, but the sight of Zoro being hurt brought back horrible memories of losing his friend to the marines all over again. He vanished before appearing next to Hawk-Eye with a deadly look in his eye. Everyone just stared at Luffy's disappearing, reappearing 'trick.'**

**'Conqueror's Haki...from a man in the East Blue?' thought Mihawk. 'Most definitely not an ordinary man.' **

'nope but hey never a dull moment YOYOYO!" brook said

'now is that a goodthing or a bad thing' thought vivi, bellamre and the coward trio.

**"Are you the young warrior's comrade?" he asked Luffy. "I'm impressed with you for not interfering. Fear not, your friend is alive." Luffy calmed down at those words as he turned to look and see Johnny and Yosaku fish Zoro out of the water.**

**"Zoro!" Luffy called. Zoro coughed up blood as Johnny and Yosaku pulled him to a boat with Usopp waiting with some medicine.**

**"It is still far too early for you to die." Mihawk said. "My name is Dracule Mihawk! You're strong, but you still have a long way to go. No matter the years, I'll hold this title as the greatest swordsman and wait for you. Hone your skills until that day, then seek me out, RORONOA ZORO!" Everyone stared as Zeff said that not just anyone could earn Hawk-Eye's regards. Mihawk then turned to Luffy. "What is your goal boy?"**

**"To be the King." Luffy said without hesitation.**

**"That's quite a goal." Mihawk said with a smile. "One even more challenging than defeating me."**

**"Let me worry about that." Luffy said as he stuck his tongue out at him like before. He turned to the boat again as Usopp shouted that Zoro is alive and was just out cold. Johnny and Yosaku were yelling at him to say something. "Zoro!" Luffy yelled. He then saw Zoro's white sword being pointed into the air.**

**"Luffy...can you hear me?" Zoro said in a pained gasp.**

**"Yeah."**

**"I'm sorry for disappointing you." he said. "I know you need nothing but the best swordsman in the world. I've let you down. Please forgive me." Luffy just stared in surprise. Even though he heard it before, Zoro's vow had the same impact as before. "Until the day comes, when I beat that man and take his title," Zoro continued, with Mihawk smiling at the sound of a challenge. "I vow...to never be defeated by anyone ever again! Is that okay with you?!" Zoro screamed as tears fell from his eyes. "KING OF THE PIRATES?!"**

**Luffy smiled at all that. "Yep."**

"waaaaagh such a touching moment" franky yelled

**"You're a very good team." Mihawk said as he walked toward his boat. "I hope our paths cross again one day."**

**"Hey Mihawk!" Krieg shouted with a cocky grin. "I thought you were here for my head. Weren't you here to kill Don Krieg? Ruler of the East Blue?"**

"is this guy really the big of a ass hat?" franky asked

"yeah did he not see what halk eye just did to his ship?" vivi said

**"It crossed my mind," Mihawk said without looking back. "But I've had enough fun for one day. I'm going home to rest."**

**"Funny." Krieg said as he cracked his neck. "I haven't had enough!" His men were shouting at him to reconsider, but he ignored it as he pulled out his arsenal from his armor and attack Mihawk. "DIE!"**

**"You don't learn, do you?" Mihawk asked as he grabbed his sword. He took a final look at Luffy before the explosion from the attack sent a pillar of water into the air. 'That boy,' he thought as he disappeared from the area. 'Quite dangerous indeed.'**

**"Missed." Krieg said with a grin. Luffy was on the Baratie with all the cooks as his crew was on the small boat.**

**"Usopp!" Luffy shouted. "Go on ahead! I'll leave Nami to you!"**

**"You got it!" Usopp yelled as he waved his hands around. "Zoro and I will get her back, so don't worry. Just get that cook to join us! Then, we can all set sail for the Grand Line!"**

"why did you got brave all of a sudden?" nami asked

"hey I did not know how dangerus it was ok!" the sniper rorted

**"Got it!" Luffy said as Usopp and company sailed off after Nami. The Krieg pirates were getting ready to attack as Zeff looked at Luffy.**

**"Not going with your friends boy?" he asked.**

**"I've got unfinished business here." Luffy said with a grin.**

**"So, you said you aim to be King of the Pirates?" Zeff asked.**

"you know it!" luffy yelled

**"That's right." Luffy said.**

**"I've seen many pirates in my day." Zeff said with a smirk. "But you're the first to state your desire with a doubt."**

**"Yeah. I heard you were once a great pirate. Did you aim for One Piece as well?"**

**"I tend to not think of the past." Zeff said as he looked to the sky. "I'm the owner of the Baratie now, and that's good enough for me." Luffy smiled at that before he turned to the Krieg pirates.**

**"PIRATES! ATTACK!" Krieg shouted. His men then charged toward the restaurant. Luffy flung them all back like last time with his Gum-Gum Giant Scythe attack, freaking everyone out. Luffy hung onto a mast as he looked down at them all.**

**"Attacking the ones who fed you? That's rude of you guys." Luffy said as Sanji told a chef to do something. The chef ran into the restaurant before the whole place shook. Just then, something came out of the water, freaking the pirates out. After a moment, they saw that it was the fins, a giant wooden deck, for them to fight on.**

**"We won't let you pirates take this restaurant!" Sanji shouted as the other cooks cheered behind him. "You won't even set foot inside!" Krieg was smiling though.**

"you know it!" sanji yelled happy than he was getting some time to shine

**"Actually, this is perfect. I don't want any damage to come to my new ship." Krieg said. Just then, the fish head on the restaurant seperated from the rest and starting swimming towards Krieg as it shot cannon fire from its mouth. Patty and Carne were aiming to take Krieg out with their weapon, but it proved futile. Krieg, using his strength alone, heaved and tossed the fish towards the cooks. Sanji jumped and kicked it away from the restaurant, leaving it to crash into the fins. Patty and Carne jumped out of the wreckage before yelling at Sanji for almost killing them. The Krieg pirates jumped onto the fins and brawled with the chefs. The chefs lost due to overwhelming numbers.**

**"We're the Krieg pirates. No way we'd lose to a bunch of stupid cooks." one of them said before being knocked out by Patty. He and Carne began to take out the pirates, but were stopped by another man who came out of the water.**

**"I am Pearl! The Invicible Shield!" he said as another Krieg pirate tried to take Patty's knife, enraging Sanji into kicking him away.**

"invicible shield my ass." ace mutterd

it was clear this guys armor was more for show than anything

**"A chef's knife is his soul." Sanji said before giving the knife back to Patty. The pirates then rushed Sanji, who took care of them all with his kicking fighting style. Pearl mocked him for fighting like that.**

**"A chef is nothing without his hands, so I'll use my feet to deal with you." Sanji said as he raised a leg.**

**"Is that so?" Pearl said with mock interest. "I've fought in 61 battles and have won each without a scratch. Not one drop of my blood has been spilled." While he rambled on, Krieg attacked Luffy with a giant spiked ball. Luffy got hit, but wasn't hurt, and smacked into Pearl, giving him a noseblood.**

**"Phew, that was close." Luffy said as Pearl stared at the blood.**

**"Blood...my blood!" Pearl whispered. "These guys...are nuts!"**

"and we are proued of it." luffy sated as a few of the straw hats sighed at there captiens antics

**"Pearl, calm down. It's just a nosebleed!" one of the pirates said as others tried to keep Pearl calm.**

**"He's crying over a nosebleed?" Sanji said in a bored tone as Luffy picked his nose.**

**"Weirdo."**

"agreed." every one said

**"DANGER! DANGER!" Pearl shouted as he started banging the shields in his hands together before setting himself on fire. "DANGEEEER!" A wall of fire surrounded him, keeping others away as his own men were trying to put the fire out on their limbs. While that happened, Sanji had jumped over the wall of fire, spooking Pearl.**

**"What?! But this fire scares everyone away!" Pearl cried.**

**"If I was afraid of fire, I couldn't be a cook." Sanji said with a smirk.**

"so what all you did was jump over some fire." zoro said

'you whant to go moss head!"

"come at me number 7 !"

BONK

nami the smashed theme over the head

**"Pearl! Calm down! You're gonna burn my new ship!" Krieg yelled. Pearl shot some fire pearls towards the Baratie, but they were snuffed out when Zeff used his peg leg to kick up a gust of wind at them.**

**"He put those fire pearls out with a kick!" one of the Krieg pirates yelled. Krieg pulled out his ball and chain again and flung it at Pearl and Sanji to get Pearl's flames to die down. Sanji and Pearl looked horrified, but were saved when Luffy jumped up toward it and knocked it away, hitting another mast, which came down on Pearl's head, knocking him and the flames out.**

**"That was close." Luffy said as he dusted himself off.**

**"Knocking that spiked ball back," Sanji said is slight awe. "How strong are you kid?"**

"I / he am that epic!" luffy and ace said called out with a grin

**"Stronger than you think." Luffy said with a smile. It vanished however when they both heard Zeff grunt and looked to see him pinned to the floor with Gin pointing a gun at his head.**

**"Move and he dies." Gin said. Everyone saw this as the Krieg pirates cheered. "You should've just left the ship. Why won't you go?" Sanji only stared down at Zeff.**

**"What are you doing down there geezer?" Sanji said. He and Zeff insulted each other before Sanji looked at Gin. "Point that at me Gin. Leave Zeff out of this."**

**"I can't do that Sanji." Gin said. "I'm sorry, but this is how we fight."**

**"Precisely." Pearl said as he woke from his 'nap' and stared at Sanji and Luffy. "Now, I think it's time for a little payback." Krieg was laughing from his destroyed galleon at the scene.**

**"Gin, if they fight back, kill Zeff." Krieg yelled. Gin nodded, but kept his eyes on Sanji and Luffy.**

**'Please Sanji. Just let us take the ship.' Gin thought. 'I don't want to have to kill Zeff.' Pearl was getting ready to attack Sanji, but Luffy pushed him out of the way.**

**'You're gonna need your full strength Sanji.' Luffy thought as he stood to take Pearl's attack.**

**"It doesn't matter which one I hit. You're both going to die!" he yelled as he brought his shielded hand toward Luffy. It hit luffy straight in the head but, to everyone's shock, Luffy stood still as the shield broke into pieces.**

"so cool!" chopper said with stares in his eyes

**"Iron Body." Luffy whispered to himself.**

**"WHAT?!" the Krieg pirates yelled.**

**"He-he was hit by Pearl but didn't even flinch!"**

**"How'd that happen?!"**

**"My-MY SHIELD!" Pearl screamed with bloodshot eyes. He then glared at Luffy in anger. "YOU MONSTER!" he shouted as he hit Luffy with his other shield, only for it to shatter as well. Krieg was grinding his teeth while Gin just looked on in shock.**

**'That kid's beating Pearl and not even lifting a finger?' Gin thought.**

**"Gin! Blow Zeff's head off right now!" Krieg yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts. Gin looked down.**

**"But...Don...they gave us food when we were starving."**

"just shows how ungrateful he is." vivi said with venome with garp and bellamere thinking up ways to make krige's life in impel down hellish -

...

well even more hellish.

**"I SAID KILL HIM!" Krieg bellowed.**

**"Gin! Aim that gun at me!" Sanji shouted.**

**"Why...Why couldn't you just leave Sanji?" Gin asked, unable to do anything as he fought between obeying his captain and sparing the man who feed his crewmates. "It's nothing but a ship."**

**"This ship is everything to that old man!" Sanji yelled. "It's all he has left. I won't let anything else be taken from him." Sanji then explained how he met Zeff. How that storm stranded them on that rock in the middle of nowhere. How Zeff gave Sanji all the food they had, which lasted about 20 days, and how they were left there for months on end, and how Zeff sacrificed his leg to save him. "If I don't risk my life, I can never repay that old man."**

**"ENOUGH!" shouted Luffy as he raised his leg to the sky. Everyone saw this as Luffy brought it back down.**

**"NO! HE'LL KILL ZEFF!"**

**"GUUUM GUUUUUUM BATTLE AXE!" Luffy shouted as he shattered the fin.**

{a/n hey every one sorry for the long wait I have been quite bussy with family stuff lattley any way till next time buy.}


	16. Chapter 16

**Everyone just stared at what Luffy had done. One of the fins was now broken up and floating in the sea. Luffy just stood there smiling while everyone was looking at him in shock. Krieg was the first to react.**

**"**wow now that is a lot of damage." ussop said as most of the group except for Franky gave a nod

franky on the other hand was a little sad that the floating restaurant got dameged

**"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GIN?!" he yelled. "KILL ZEFF ALREADY!" Gin however seemed reluctant to. As Gin struggled with himself, Sanji came up to Luffy with an angered look.**

**"What are you doing?!" he yelled. "Why are you attacking the restaurant?!"**

**"Why are you angry? All I broke was the fin." Luffy said before he grinned. "But I'll sink the restaurant next.**

**"WHAT?!" everyone but Zeff said.**

**"NO WAY! You will not sink this restaurant!" Sanji yelled. "I owe everything to her! It's all Zeff has left!"**

**"So you're going to die for a dumb restaurant? Are you stupid?" Luffy asked. "Getting killed is how you'll repay the old man for all he's done? The old man didn't save you to kill yourself. He saved you so you could do something with your life! Not die like a fool!"**

sanji looked verey conflicted at this point as he loved the barratia it was like his 2ed true home.

but on the other hand he new that his dreams wood not come ture if he sated just to repay the old man.

**"So you're helping them out?!" Sanji yelled back. Before he could go on, a banging noise got everyone's attention as Pearl had taking the shields from his knees and were now hitting them together.**

**"I've had enough of you two!" he screamed as he set himself on fire again. "This time, I'll burn you both until not even ashes remain!" He then charged at the both of them. Luffy was ready to take him out again, but stopped when Gin ran in front of him and smashed Pearls shield, taking him out for good.**

**"Move it Pearl." Gin said as Pearl fell to the deck. Everyone stared in shock at Gin for taking out his own crewmate. Luffy just gave a blank stare as Krieg snarled.**

"thank you that guy was an ass.' nojiko said

**"What is the meaning of this Gin?" Krieg shouted. "First you disobey my orders, and now you're taking out your own shipmates? Have you lost your mind?!"**

'if I worked for him I wood mutiny to." ace said with a few others thinking the same

**"I know that Don. I'm sorry." Gin said. "But Sanji saved my life. The least I can do is take him out myself. I owe him that much. Please Don." Krieg stared at Gin before he sat down on the wreckage of his ship.**

**"Fine." Krieg said. "You take out that cook and the kid in the straw hat." The Krieg pirates then started yelling about how Gin was Chief Commander of Krieg's armada. How he was a strong, cold hearted monster.**

**"Look Sanji, I didn't want the ship damaged, but it's too late for that. All I'm doing is following orders."**

**"I see." Sanji said before he lit a cigarette. "But if you want this restaurant, then you're gonna have to kill me first."**

**"Sounds fair." Gin said. "It'll be an honor...my friend."**

"with frinds like these who needs enemy's.' bellame stated

"I like his loyalty though." garp stated as he thought ' now if only he was a marine.'

**"Thanks, you bastard." Sanji said as he blew out some smoke. Gin then looked at Luffy.**

**"You too kid." Gin said. Luffy only smiled as he crossed his arms.**

**"What makes you think you can kill me?" he asked. Gin narrowed his eyes as the Krieg pirates started yelling insults.**

**"How dare you talk like that to us!"**

**"Crush him into dust Gin!"**

**"Show him why we Krieg pirates are the strongest in the East Blue!" Luffy just looked at them all.**

**"Only because you outnumber everyone else." he said. All the Krieg pirates wanted to object, but knew they couldn't deny the truth.**

**"They look angry." Sanji said with a smirk.**

"guess I was right." luffy said

**"So what?" Luffy said. "How are they getting stronger if all they do is add more crewmates?" Gin raised an eyebrow at this while the other Krieg pirates started rushing in to attack Luffy.**

'that is a good point luffy." zoro said to witch a few others looked confused

**"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Krieg shouted. All the pirates stopped as Krieg told them it was pathetic to get riled up at a few words. He then ordered Gin to kill them.**

**"Yes Don." Gin said before looking back at Sanji. He began to swing his tonfa around before he and Sanji began to fight. He missed Sanji, smashing his weapon into the deck while Sanji aimed a kick at his side. He dodged it before slamming his tonfa down on Sanji's neck, pinning him to the floor. "Nothing personal Sanji. Die!" He then attacked, but Sanji spat his cigarette in his face before sliding away and kicking Gin in the head. Gin held onto his weapon as he smashed it into Sanji's side. Sanji was flung away by the attack, but got back to his feet before they went at each other again.**

**While this happened, Luffy was calmly walking along the fallen mast towards Krieg. Krieg saw him before he smirked. "Where do you think you're going brat?" he asked.**

**"Sanji can handle Gin." Luffy said as he looked at Krieg. "So I'm gonna kick your ass Krieg."**

**"Big words from a wimp like you." Krieg said.**

**"GIN!"**

**"SANJI!"**

**Both Luffy and Krieg looked back to see both fighters bleeding and breathing heavily.**

**'Looks like Sanji's holding his own against Gin.' Luffy thought. Without Pearl attacking Sanji like last time, he stood a better chance.**

**Gin started swinging his tonfa again before he attacked again. He missed as Sanji did a handstand and kicked Gin in the back. Gin stumbled forward a bit but held his ground as he looked back at Sanji. He tightened his grip on his weapons as he narrowed his eyes before spinning them again. He charged and aimed his balled tonfa at Sanji's head. Sanji jumped back, but found out too late that it was a ruse as Gin used the momentum to aim a his other tonfa at Sanji's side, nailing his in the ribs. Sanji was coughing up blood, but managed to stay on his feet.**

**"Sanji!" Luffy yelled.**

"and like that dart board brow gets his ass kicked." zoro said

"what was that moss head." sanji rorted

BONK

nami then kicked them both in the face

**'Shit.' thought Sanji. 'Another attack like that and I'm screwed.'**

**'Why couldn't you just stay down Sanji?' Gin thought. 'If you had, I wouldn't have to kill you.' He sighed before he spun his weapon again, determined to end this.**

**"Finish him off Gin!" Krieg ordered. Gin eyes were covered in shadow before he charged at Sanji. He swung downward, aiming for Sanji's legs to secure victory. Luffy looked at the fight to see how it ended. Gin attacked, but missed and left himself open to Sanji. Everyone was shocked except Luffy, who just smiled under his hat. At the last second, Gin twisted his hand slightly and deliberately missed. Sanji took this chance to swing around and put everything he had into one final kick into the back of Gin's head. Gin's head smacked into the deck before his eyes turned white and blood spurt from his mouth.**

**'Don,' Gin thought as he slowly fell to the deck. 'I'm sorry...No one ever showed me any kindness...I can't do it. I can't kill him.' He then fell to the deck, half concious, and bleeding as his weapons fell from his hands. He struggled to get back up, but only succeeded in turning over and lying on his back. Everyone was stunned by Gin's defeat, while Gin had tears falling down his face. Not for losing, but because he couldn't live with himself if he killed Sanji.**

**"No way." a pirate mumbled.**

**"Gin...lost?" another asked. It was silent for a moment, but that ended when the chef's cheered.**

"as they shood." said sanji with a bit of pride

**"HA! See that pirates!" Patty yelled.**

**"This is our restaurant!" Carne added. Luffy smiled while the Krieg pirates couldn't help but stare on in shock. Krieg eyes were shadowed as veins started sticking out of his neck and on his forehead.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIN?!" Krieg bellowed, shutting everyone up. Gin turned an eye toward Krieg from where he lay. "LOSING TO A COOK?! HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE US LIKE THIS!" Other pirates were yelling as well.**

**"Come on Gin! Get up!"**

**"You can't lose to that cook!"**

"he just did." luffy said

**"Don." Gin muttered as his sight blurred in and out of focus on his captain. He then looked over at Sanji, who was also bloody, but standing over him. His then looked at Luffy, who was smiling.**

**"You're second-in-command of the Krieg pirates! How could one guy beat you?!" a pirate shouted out. Gin's eyes shot open at that statement, but not from anger. He stared, wide-eyed at the sky, for a few moments as the others finally stopped yelling.**

**"Well?!" Krieg shouted. "What do you have to say for yourself?!" Everyone was quiet, waiting to hear what Gin had to say. It felt like forever before a sound came from Gin as he trembled. It was faint at first, but slowly the sound grew. Gin...was laughing. Everyone stared, completely gobsmacked, at hearing Gin laugh as he lay defeated.**

**"Is he laughing?" a chef asked.**

"I do not get it why is he laughing?" vivi asked

at this point chooper was worried that gin may have a concussion

**"Sanji must've kicked him too hard." Luffy asked, just as stunned as everyone else. Krieg was grinding his teeth at this act.**

**"What's so funny Gin?!" he shouted. Gin laughter died down, but a smile was left on his face as he stared at the sky.**

**"I'm sorry." he said. "It's just that I asked myself the same question." Everyone looked at him confused before he continued. "When Hawk-Eye destroyed the fleet, I asked myself 'How could one man beat all of us?' I didn't understand it at first, but now it's all so clear."**

**"What's so clear?" Krieg asked in annoyance.**

**"Everything." Gin said as he struggled, but finally managed sit up. "Why we lost as bad as we did to Hawk-Eye." He looked at Luffy. "Why that kid doesn't fear us." he then looked at Sanji. "And why Sanji here beat me." Everyone looked at each other, totally lost at what Gin was saying.**

**"What was it then?" Luffy asked from the mast. Gin looked to the sky again before he sighed.**

**"Because...were weak." Gin said. Krieg's eyes widened and were bloodshot, while all the pirates had their mouths hanging open in pure shock. The chefs were equally stunned except Zeff, who smirked. Luffy smiled as well while some of the pirates found their voices.**

**"What do you mean 'We're weak' Gin?"**

**"How hard did that cook kick you?!"**

**"We're the Krieg pirates! We're the strongest in the East Blue!"**

**"HOW DARE YOU!" Krieg shouted so loud that he was on the verge of tearing his own throat. "WHAT EXACTLY MAKES US 'WEAK' THEN?! TELL ME GIN!"**

**"It's like that kid said." Gin said. "How are we getting stronger if all we do is add more to the crew?" Luffy smiled as Gin gave him an answer. "The answer: We're not." Everyone looked at him in confusion. "If we just keep adding more crewmates, the ones we have won't get any stronger. Right kid?"**

"he is right experience can make the difference between life and death in combat." bellamere said in a sage like tone

nami and nojiko snickers at there mom before a glare shut them up

**"Shishishishi. That's it." Luffy said. Everyone was lost as Krieg had finally had enough.**

**"SILENCE!" he said. "Did you forget who we are? We're the Krieg pirates! All we'll need is that logbook of Zeff's and the Grand Line is in the bag!"**

**"No." Gin said. His smiled dropped as he stared at Krieg. "Even with that logbook, nothing will change. All we'll know is what's out there. We'll still be too weak to do anything about it." The other pirates couldn't believe what they were hearing. The most loyal of their crew was disagreeing with their captain.**

**"You little son-of-a-bitch!" Krieg said as he took one of his shoulder plates and aimed it at them. "If you've lost faith in us, then you're not my Chief Commander anymore! Pirates, out of the way!" The face on the shoulder plate opened its mouth at them all.**

**"Not the gas!" Gin gasped.**

**"He's gonna use MH5!" one of the pirates shouted. All the pirates then fished out masks and placed them on their faces. Gin pulled out his own as well.**

"gas is a cowerds wepone!" ace yelled in rage

garp was a bit hurt as the mariens used gass a lot.

**"Drop that mask!" Krieg shouted. "You're not one of us anymore!" The chefs panicked while Krieg went on. "The only thing that matters in battle is who wins, even if more have to die. Poison Gas is just a means to an end. Victory decides what's right and wrong. No one will hear you complain if you're dead."**

**"No you don't!" Luffy said as he ran down the mast towards Krieg.**

**"You're wasting your time kid!" Krieg yelled as he punched the mast, making Luffy lose his footing. Krieg then shot long yellow and green striped spikes at him, but Luffy uses his Iron Body to avoid taking any damage as the spikes bent and dented on impact. Luffy landed next to Gin and Sanji before he looked back at Gin.**

**"Don't listen to him Gin." he said. "Someone like him isn't worth dying for." Gin looked at Luffy with a blank expression before he looked back at his mask.**

"that is true luffy-san." brook said

**"I said drop that mask gin!" Krieg shouted. Gin kept his head down as his eyes were covered in shadows.**

**"..u. up." Gin mumbled.**

**"Are you defying me Gin?"**

**"I SAID SHUT UP!" Gin roared as he raised his head. Everyone stared as he struggled to get up. "Up till now...I've obeyed every order without question...because I truly believed that you could do it. I respected and admired you because I thought you were the strongest. But now...I see I was wrong." The other pirates stared wide eyed at Gin as he narrowed his eyes at Krieg. "If all you think it takes is information and a lot of shipmates, then all you'll be doing is leading us to a slaughter." Gin looked like he was struggling as he tried saying something else, but found his voice caught in his throat. The memories of their loss on the Grand Line and of what had happened today were racing through his head.**

**"Gin! Stop!" screamed the pirates.**

**"Have you lost your mind?!"**

**"If that's all that you're going to do," Gin croaked out before his eyes shot opened and he roared "THEN I'M THROUGH LISTENING TO A COMPLETE DUMBASS LIKE YOU!" Everyone froze as Gin put his mask on. The pirates in terror, the cooks in shock, and Sanji and Luffy in surprise. Krieg however had a calm face.**

"yes suck it krige!" franky said in happy at the gin betraying his moron of a captain

**"Fine." he said. "But when I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you died from the poison. FIRE THE GAS! M...H...5!" he shouted before he shot out the poison gas bomb.**


	17. Chapter 17

a/n hey every one I know that luffy's renewed advenchers is going to be re written but I still want to do this story so I shall.


	18. Chapter 18

**Everyone panicked as the MH5 flew toward Luffy, Gin, and Sanji. Patty and Carne grab Zeff and ran into the restaurant, while the other cooks and pirates dove under the water.**

**"Sanji, grab this!" Luffy said as he grabbed a pirate's mask and threw it to Sanji.**

**"Thanks." Sanji said as he put it on and looked at Luffy before gasping. "Hold it! What about you?!"**

then every one was starting to get cold feet as the posion would surely kill luffy, said straw hat captain was just picking his nose.

[a/n: they do not know about his immunity yet]

**"I'll get...oh." Luffy said as he noticed that no one else was there, so all the masks were taken. "Oh well."**

**"OH WELL?!" Gin said in horror. "That's poison gas! What exactly do you plan to do?!" Luffy only smiled as he looked back at the gas bomb heading towards him.**

**"Time to die straw hat!" Krieg yelled from behind his mask as the the gas was almost there. Just before the bomb hit, Luffy ran toward the edge of the broken deck and jumped in front of the bomb. He then did something that made everyone's jaws hit the deck.**

**"AHHHH!" Luffy said as he opened his mouth and caught the bomb in his mouth.**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"KID!"**

**"HE ATE IT?!"**

"the hell!" the room said as the host merely smirched

**Luffy kept his hands over his mouth as he turned into an oversized balloon, roughly the size of the Baratie as everyone seemed unable to understand why he did that. Luffy fumbled around on his feet before he looked back at Krieg, who started laughing.**

**"What was that?! You have a death wish or something? That gas will kill you within the hour." Krieg said as he laughed again.**

**"Wanna bet?" Luffy squeeked out. Then, aiming at Krieg, he exhaled the poison gas right back at Krieg with as much force as a small gale. Krieg held his ground, but was now blinded by the cloud of poison gas all around him. The gas blew away from him, giving him back his sight. He stared at Luffy, gapping really, to see Luffy perfectly okay. Luffy was looking over himself before smiling.**

**"HOW ARE YOU PERFECTLY FINE?!" all three of them screamed out. The chefs who were watching from the Baratie windows, along with the Krieg pirates with masks, were equally stunned.**

"yea that should have killed him?" garp said as ace and nami smacked him over the head.

ace then look at nami and said with a sly grin "thank you sister-in-law."

causing nami to flush and sanji to glare at luffy before chopper asked luffy in a panicked state

"luffy are you ok, you need a doctor , a doctor.!"

ussop then said "that is you." "oh right." the straw hat doctor replied and then started to examine his captin as ussop then turned to luffy and said "but how are the you still alive ,Luffy."

chooper stopped examining luffy and said "tell me have you been exposed to posion before?"

"yes back at impel down I almost got killed that way." luffy said with a smile no one dared say anything but garp mentally made a note to demote the warden for poisoning his grandson

**"Well, I can't remember when it happened," Luffy said before he hit his chest with his hand. "But somewhere along my life, I became immune to poison." He said before he thought to himself. 'Phil was right. Even my immunity is still intact.' ****Everyone was staring at Luffy as if he was something that shouldn't exist, yet did. Luffy continued to laugh until it slowed to a stop and he got a serious look in his eyes. "Anyway, time to kick your ass Krieg." Luffy said. He then jumped onto the mast again before running toward Krieg.**

**"Sorry kid, but your luck has run out." Krieg said as he threw some bombs into the water. The exploded, causing a column of water to shoot upwards between Luffy and Krieg. Krieg then shot more spikes at Luffy through the water, hoping to kill him. He stopped his onslaught of spikes as the water came down, showing an unharmed Luffy who was holding one spike in his hand that was less than an inch from his head. "WHAT?!"**

**"My luck has run out huh?" Luffy asked with a smile as he flung the spike back at Krieg, knicking his cheek as blood fell. Luffy then started running toward Krieg and stretched his arm out. "GUM GUUUUM!"**

**"Go ahead and try!" Krieg shouted as he brought out a spiked caped. He smiled, thinking that Luffy couldn't hurt him. He was proven wrong when Luffy's fist collided through the cape and smashed into his face.**

**"WHAT?!" many of the spectators screamed as everyone was now holding onto their hands at the sight of it. Luffy stood there as Krieg fell to the deck.**

**"He punched him through those iron spikes?!" a chef yelled.**

**"Yeah, but look!" another chef said as he pointed at Luffy. "His hand's not even scratched!"**

**"How'd he pull that off?!"**

vivi had a shared look of disbelief. bellamre saw this and quickly explained about haki

**"I think you have it the other way around Krieg." Luffy said as he stood over Krieg, who was starting to get up. "It's your luck that's run out."**

**"That kid's crazy." Sanji said from the Baratie. While Krieg was getting up, he remembered something Zeff told him before the battle started. To watch Luffy fight from start to finish. He then looked back at Gin, who watched in awe. He may not be a Krieg pirate anymore, but to see Krieg get hit so easily, he just couldn't fathom it.**

**"Is that so?" Krieg said before he jammed his shoulder plate into Luffy's chest and fired a cannon at point-blank range. "DIE!" Luffy didn't even bother moving as the smoke cleared, showing Luffy with his right arm raised over towards his left shoulder.**

**"No thanks." Luffy said before smacking Krieg down with the back of his hand. Krieg lay there in a slight daze as his crew stared in awe and horror.**

**"He's literally smacking Don Krieg around!" one of them said.**

"well he is weak." luffy said as if it was no big deal

as nami , nojiko and vivi all thought 'said the over powerd stud … again were in hell's name are those thoughts coming from?!'

thier host just smirked

**"This can't be happening!"**

**"You don't think...that kid is stronger do you?" one asked, whiched irked Krieg immensely.**

**"SHUT UP YOU INSECTS!" Krieg shouted as he stood up. "THERE'S NO ONE STRONGER THAN ME!" He then put his shoulder plates together and turned them into what the Krieg pirates shouted as his ultimate weapon.**

**"He brought out the Great Battle Spear!" one cheered as the others followed.**

**"That thing's dangerous!" Gin said as he narrowed his eyes. "It explodes upon impact, and gets stronger depending on how hard you swing it." This worried Sanji, but Zeff remained neutral.**

**"That kid's toast." Sanji said.**

**"Nope." Zeff said. "Krieg can bring as many weapons as he wants, yet that kid won't fall, for he doesn't know fear." Both looked confused at what he said.**

"yep that is my little bro!" ace said with a smile of pride that his adorable little brother was like that

**"Time to die you little shit!" Krieg shouted as he ran toward Luffy and swung towards Luffy's head. A split-second before impact, Luffy used his Iron Body and remained still as an explosion went off. The smoke cleared to show Luffy burned black, but okay. Frustrated, Krieg kept swinging and hitting Luffy with all his strength.**

**"Stand or fall," Zeff went on. "Life or death, with your very existense on the line, even the smallest hint of fear means death." Sanji and Gin just stared back at Luffy, who hadn't moved an inch. "When that kid fights, not even death scares him. Is it instict? Or a plan? We'll know if he lives."**

**"WHY...WON'T...YOU...DIE?!" Krieg screamed between swings. He swung again and set off another explosion. Though smoke covered around Luffy, Krieg looked like he was struggling to move. The smoke cleared to show that Luffy had grabbed the tip of the spear with his bare hands and was keeping it completely still, shocking all but Zeff. "What the- let go you turd!"**

at this, all of the viewers yelled out in rage "do not call my brother / grandson /-in-law / husband / captain ,that!" every one looked at the girls aside from robin and bellamre for a few seconds before sanji fell to tears as he saw the women blush

zoro and the host laughed at the display

**"I've had enough of this Krieg." Luffy said as he tightened his hold on the spear tip, smashing it with ease.**

**"MY GREAT BATTLE SPEAR!"**

**"He broke it?!" Gin said in shock.**

**"I'm ending this." Luffy said before he shot his arm back, stretching it out far over the ocean before it stopped and pumped, making Luffy's body go red and steam up a bit.**

**"What the fuck?!" someone screamed as Luffy used Haki on his arm and brought it back at a blinding speed.**

**"Gum Guuuuum." Luffy said quietly as his fist burst into flames.**

**"FIRE?!" some of them shouted.**

"YES!" ace said he was so happy that is bro had made a attack after his power

nojiko looked confessed and asked "were in hell did that fire come from?"

luffy took up a thinking pose as he had never really thought about it.

**"Finish it?!" Krieg shouted as he raised his spearless bomb stick into the air. "Fool! I am...THE STRONGEST!" He then brought it down towards Luffy's head.**

**"RED HAWK!" Luffy screamed as his and Krieg's attacks hit in unison, creating a massive explosion on impact.**

**"DON KRIEG!"**

**"STRAW HAT!"**

**Smoke billowed from the sight as everyone watched, wondering what the outcome was. After what felt like hours, the smoke cleared. Krieg's spear had been completely destroyed as he hung over Luffy. His eyes were white, his wootz steel armor shattered, Scorch marks on his back, and Luffy's fist in his gut. Luffy pulled his fist back and stepped away as Krieg fell to his knees, staring blankly into the sky. Luffy put his straw hat back on his head as he walked away from Krieg. Just as he was about to stretch over to the others, he stopped when he heard a gurgling sound coming from behind him.**

**"DON KRIEG!" the Krieg pirates shouted as Krieg struggled back onto his feet. His eyes were still white as he slowly walked towards Luffy, one step at a time.**

**"You...fool." he grunted through clenched teeth as he grabbed Luffy's shoulder with his right hand. "I am...Don Krieg...I...am...invincib-" was all he said before blood poured out of his mouth and he collapsed before Luffy. Everyone was quiet as they stared at what happened.**

**"He...he won...the kid won." a chef said. A few seconds was all it took to sink in before all the chefs cheered.**

**"THAT KID BEAT DOWN DON KRIEG!"**

**"THE TERROR OF THE EAST BLUE'S BEEN DEFEATED!"**

"that's how we SUPER do it!" Franky said with a grin

"amazing if I had eyes they wood be sparkling" brook skull joked

**All the chefs cheered as the Krieg pirates looked on in horror.**

**"This is a nightmare!" one of pirates yelled.**

**"Hey!" Luffy yelled, getting everyone's attention. "If you guys still wanna try and take the restaurant, then step up!" Luffy said with a grin, as if daring them to try. All the pirates turned different shades of blue before shouting.**

**"WE SURRENDER!"**

"fufufufu, I had thought you wood have imitated shanks after all he did some thing simler back in marine ford." robin said

"aw man." luffy pouted

**()()()()**

**Moments later, all the Krieg pirates and Don Krieg himself were floating next to the restaurant.**

**"So Gin, what do you plan on doing now?" Sanji asked as he stood there with the other chefs, Zeff, and Luffy stood between them all and the restaurant.**

**"Who knows." Gin said as he stared out at the ocean. "Maybe head to the Grand Line."**

**"The Grand Line?" Luffy asked.**

**"Yeah." Gin said as he looked over his shoulder at Luffy. "I don't know why, but after seeing you put everything on the line, I've decided to as well. And this time, I'm not gonna run." Luffy smiled.**

**"YEAH?!" Patty yelled. "But know one thing you bastard! You ever come here again, we'll kick your ass!"**

**"YEAH!" screamed the other chefs. Gin just smirked before he turned back to the boat.**

**"Hey Gin." Luffy said before Gin got on. "If you're going to the Grand Line, why not come with me?" This got everyone's attention as they all stared at him.**

**"Huh?!" they all said.**

vivi then said "well if any one on that crew gets a second chance it would be him."

**"You still plan on being a pirate right? If you're heading to the Grand Line, why not join my crew?"**

**"Whoa! Hold on kid!" Carne yelled. "After all the crap he put us through, you want him to join your crew just like that?!"**

**"Yeah." Luffy said, causing all the chefs to fall over.**

**"You're asking me to join you?" Gin said in equal shock.**

**"Sure. You're strong, and I need crewmates. What do you say?" Luffy asked. Gin just stared at him before he looked back at the boat. Luffy kept a blank face as the wind gently blew threw. Gin placed a foot onto the edge of the boat before smile crept onto his face and he kicked it off to sail out without him.**

**"You know what kid?" Gin asked before he looked back at him. "Why not? What have I got to lose?"**

"yes !" luffy cried to the heavens "new crew member !"

**"Shishishishi." Luffy laughed as everyone just stared before they heard a growling sound. "I'm hungry." he said, causing almost everyone to fall over. Zeff was laughing however.**

**"Then come on in. You saved our asses and this restaurant. What better way to pay you back then letting you stuff yourself?"**

**"YAHOOOO!" Luffy yelled as he practically broke the door down to find a table.**

**"What have I gotten myself into?" Gin asked as a few beads of sweat fell down his face.**

"more than you can under stand." the straw hats aside from luffy said with a damped sigh

**()()()()**

**After eating his fill, Luffy and Gin went to find Sanji, who was looking out at sea from a balcony.**

**"Hey Sanji-**

**"No. I'm not leaving. I'm staying until Zeff recognizes me as a chef." Sanji said without looking at him.**

**"Hmm. Fine, I give up." Luffy said as he grabbed Sanji by the collar. Sanji shook him off and looked back at him.**

**"I can't leave yet...but someday I will. That's a promise." Sanji said.**

**"How about right now?" Luffy asked as Gin just watched them go back and forth.**

**"It's not the right time...not yet." Sanji said. They all looked out at sea for some time before Sanji mumbled, "There is one place." He then turned to the both of them with a wide smile. "Either of you ever heard of the All Blue?"**

**"The All Blue?" they asked. Luffy heard it before, but hearing a friend's dream was still nice.**

"wait is't that the place with a the fish in the world?" vivi asked

"why yes it is, vivi my love!" sanji said with hearts in his eyes

**"You've never heard of it?" Sanji asked still smiling. Both Gin and Luffy listened as Sanji told them about this 'miracle sea' that has fish from all the Blues in it. That it was somewhere on the Grand Line and that he'd find it one day. While he talked, Zeff was looking at them all from above with a smile on his face. Sanji kept going on about the All Blue, but stopped when Patty shouted that lunch was served.**

**"Don't know how they still have food here." Gin said since he saw Luffy eat everything in sight earlier.**

**"Forget it. Let's eat." Luffy said as the trio left for the kitchen. They walked in, only to find that there were no seats available. They got themselves some food and sat on the floor before starting to eat. As they did, someone asked who made the soup.**

**"I did." Sanji said. "Good huh?"**

**"Good?! This slop is good?" Patty yelled. "I'd be amazed if the customers didn't vomit from one taste!"**

**"What did you say?" Sanji asked with a dark look on his face, which got worse as other chefs said that his soup was horrible. It really got bad when Zeff agreed with the chefs, which caused Sanji to lose it and to start screaming at the geezer. Zeff shocked them when he finally used his hands to strike Sanji, who left in a huff.**

**"What are you all talking about?" Luffy asked in mock surprise. "The soup's delicious."**

**"Can't argue with you their...Captain." Gin said. It just felt strange calling someone else captain.**

"you will get used to it." ace said, remerging when he first joined white beard

**"Of course it is." Zeff said. "Sanji's a great chef. Everyone here does." All the chefs were then saying how great his cooking is. But no matter what we say, that kid's too thick-headed to listen." Luffy ate more soup as Gin listened. "Hey kid. You said you needed a cook for your ship right? I wouldn't ask anyone for this...but can you take that kid with you? To the Grand Line." He smiled as he said that it was Sanji's dream.**

"but if they knew it was good, why insult him?" chopper asked

robin then said "some people have a hard time with their feelings."

**"Man boss." Patty said. "You sure made us put up quite the act."**

**"I thought we were found out because of your bad acting." Carne said.**

**"My acting?" Patty laughed. "Did you hear how bad you were acting."**

**"No way." Luffy said. Some of the chefs fell over at that, while Gin had starting choking on his food in surprise.**

**"What?" Zeff said, now sounding angry. "You said you wanted him to be your ship's cook earlier! What, he not good enough for you?"**

**"Oh, he's good." Luffy said. "But he wants to stay here and cook for this restaurant. I want him to join, but I won't force him." Luffy then started eating again before slapping Gin's back, making him cough up his food and breathe. Zeff was playing with his moustache as he spoke.**

**"So unless he agrees to come with, you won't take him huh?" Zeff asked.**

**"Right. More food please." Luffy said.**

**"Fair enough. But who knows if that hard-headed twerp will agree to join ya." Zeff said. Luffy asked for more food as his haki picked up on Sanji hanging outside the door. Sanji was trying to light up a cigarette, but failed as he sat with his arms on his knees and his head down.**

**"I can hear you all, you bastards." Sanji said in a quiet tone. **

**"**wait, you herd all of that?" garp asked the cook, who only nodded

**Meanwhile, Luffy, Gin, and the chefs were eating, but were interrupted by something crashing through the wall. Everyone looked to see Yosaku stuck in the mouth of a Panshark, with Sanji underneath them both.**

**"It's Yosaku." Luffy said in a calm voice. "You come for the food Yosaku?" Luffy asked with a smile.**

"help him now ! " chooper panicked at seeing a human in a sharks mouth

**"Do you even notice the Panshark that has him in his mouth?" Gin asked with a few sweatdrops. Everyone pried Yosaku out of it's mouth before they sent the fish away and gave Yosaku a blanket and some food.**

**"What are you doing here Yosaku?" Luffy asked. "Weren't you going after Nami?"**

**"Actually Big Bro, we couldn't catch up to Nami." Yosaku said. "But we did know where she was going. If it's that island, we're gonna need your strength Big Bro Luffy. Where we're going could mean death.**

**"I know where she's going Yosaku." Luffy said, stunning him a bit. "I also know why she did what she did."**

**"You...you do?" Yosaku asked.**

**"Yeah, but it's something she doesn't like to talk about or have in the open." Luffy said, knowing how touchy a subject this was.**

**"Then we should get going." Yosaku said before he noticed Gin. "Uh, Big Bro Luffy?"**

**"He's part of my crew now." Luffy explained. "Anyway, let's go." All three were heading out to leave, but were stopped by Sanji, who was leaning against the rails.**

**"Your dream's crazy kid." he said. "But so is mine. Guess now's the best time to go. Why not start looking right now?" They all looked at him as he turned to them.**

**"Sanji?" Luffy asked.**

**"I'll join you on your journey to be King of the Pirates." Sanji said as he looked at him. "I wanna be the cook for your ship, okay? That alright?"**

"and like that I joined." sanji said

"shame." zoro replied

BONK

nami hit both of them out of habit

**"Yeah, of course!" Luffy yelled with a grin before he and Yosaku started dancing and singing. Gin just stared in utter confusion.**

**"How can a guy that strong act so...childish?" he asked himself. Sanji turned to the chefs behind them all.**

**"You all happy now?" he asked grumpily, but he smirked at their faces. "Sorry. I'll go now. And sorry that you had to do some shitty acting."**

**"You knew?!" Patty yelled.**

**"I heard everything assholes." Sanji said as he looked at Zeff. "Stomping on my pride huh? Was that all you could think of to get me to leave, you shitty geezer?"**

**"YOU WANNA FIGHT SANJI?!" Patty yelled before Zeff stopped him.**

**"I've always hated children." he said. "I've always regretted letting a brat like you live Sanji."**

"so harsh." brook said

**"Tch. Fine. Have fun with your crappy life, ya stupid old man." Sanji said before he turned to the three of them. "I'm gonna get my stuff. Wait for me by the ship." As they got ready to leave, Luffy was packing food for the trip when Zeff approached him, offering him his logbook.**

**"Thanks, but no thanks pops. That's your adventure in there. I'm going out there to make my own adventure." Luffy said. Zeff smirked before leaving as Luffy was still packing. After some time, all the chefs were outside on the patched up fin as the trio were in the boat, waiting for Sanji so they could depart. Finally, Sanji stood in the doorway with his gear, taking a last look around before walking towards the ship. Patty and Carne attacked him as a last goodbye, to which Sanji took them both out with two kicks and kept walking till he got to the edge of the fin.**

**"Let's go." he said.**

**"No goodbyes?" Luffy asked.**

**"Nah." Sanji said as he was about to get on the boat.**

**"Sanji!" Zeff called from the balcony, stopping him in his tracks. "Be careful out there kid." Sanji just froze as tears came to his eyes. Luffy gave a soft smile as he remembered what happened next.**

**"CHEF ZEEEEEEF!" Sanji yelled before spinning around and bowing till his head hit the Baratie's deck. "THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE FOR ME! AND FOR ALL YOUR KINDNESS! I OWE MY LIFE TO YOU OLD MAN! THANK YOU!" Sanji stayed there on the deck crying, which was soon followed by Zeff and all the Chefs on the Baratie.**

**"WAAAAAAH!" Patty yelled out, getting Sanji's attention. "This is sad!"**

**"Really sad!" Carne yelled out as well, both with tears in their eyes.**

**"**it really is, bwaaaah!" Franky said as he started to cry

**"We're gonna miss you Sanji!"**

**"This place won't be the same without you!" Everyone was saying how they'd miss him as Sanji's smiled through his tears.**

**"Rotten words." Zeff said with bloodshot eyes. "Real men should part ways without words, let alone tears." Sanji finally got in the boat after regaining some control.**

**"LET'S GO! SET SAIL!" Luffy shouted as they unfurled the sails and sailed off. Sanji was still crying as he waved back to them all.**

**"I'LL SEE YOU ALL AGAIN!" he shouted before smiling. "IT'S A PROMISE, YA CRAZY BASTARDS!" he didn't stop until they couldn't see the Baratie anymore.**

**()()()()**

**"The weather's nice." Nami said as she sailed towards her home island. As she stared ahead on the bow of the Going Merry, her mind wandered to her friends that she had just stolen from. "Luffy...everyone." she chocked out as tears started falling from her eyes. "Maybe one day...they'll let me be with them again." She started trembling as she hugged herself. "If I ever meet them again...Bell-mere."**

**'__Why don't I help you?'__**

**Nami froze. Time felt like it stopped as she stared on at the ocean.**

**__'You've seen how strong I am Nami.'__**

**Nami fell to her knees as bottom lip quivered.**

**__'I can beat him.'__**

**"Luffy..." was all she said before she cried her heart out to the heavens.**

"ow, my baby girl!" bellamere cried as she hugged nami


	19. Chapter 19

after bellamre had callmed down everyone got ready for the next episoed

**It was some time later as the four of them sailed to where Nami was. Luffy was jumping around on the tiny boat, Yosaku was looking blue in the face at where they were going, Sanji was sitting and getting annoyed at Luffy running around, and Gin was thinking of what was going to happen next.**

**"Will you sit down Luffy?" Sanji said. Luffy sat down at the bow of the ship again before turn to them all.**

**"So how much longer till we get there again Yosaku?" Luffy asked. Yosaku looked up at him.**

**"Quite a while." he said before he pointed at them all. "But still, you guys aren't taking this seriously! You said that you knew where Nami was going, and why she betrayed you, correct?!"**

**"Yeah." Luffy said.**

"and for good reason." nojiko and bellamre stated in a matter o fact maner defending her little sister / little girl

**"Then you should also know that the place we're going to is ruled by Arlong!" he said.**

**"Yeah. Nami told me about him." Luffy said as his hat covered his eyes.**

**"What do you know about him?" Gin asked.**

**"That he's a fishman, a pirate, and worth twenty million berris." Yosaku said.**

**'20 million?' Gin thought. 'That's higher than Krieg's bounty.'**

**"**oh man, krige was really a moron if he thinks he was the strongest when there was someone even stronger in his home sea." Franky said

"yep it is people like them that give pirates bad name." ace said in distaste

**"So?" Luffy asked, causing Yosaku to fall over.**

**"Don't you realize how dangerous he is?!" Yosaku yelled before he stood up. "Alright. Looks like I'm gonna have to give you all a history lesson. First off, you plan to head to the Grand Line with only six crewmates?"**

**"I'll get more in the Grand Line." Luffy said.**

"YAEH BETTER BELIEVE WE WILL!" Luffy called out to the heavens he had gin on his crew now so he could not wait for the rest

**"What does that have to do with this Fishman Arlong?" Gin asked.**

**"Simple. Deep in the Grand Line, there are three powers there. One of which is the Seven Warlords." Yosaku said.**

**"Seven Warlords?" Sanji asked. "Who are they?"**

"they are jerks." Vivi said with some venom in her voice as she remembered crocodile

"not all of them I made friends with boa and jimbe," Luffy said remembering the Fishman and pirate empress

Sanji then went into the corner crying about how he was in hell and his moron captain was in heaven

**"They're pirates approved by the World Government." Yosaku said.**

**"Say what?" Gin said in surprise. "Since when does the World Government 'approve' of pirates?"**

**"They give them a portion of their treasure, and in return are left alone. Other pirates refer to them as 'Government Dogs'." Yosaku explained. "You've already met one of them. Hawk-Eye Mihawk."**

**"They sound strong." Luffy said. He had met each of them and knew from experience. Sanji just looked on with slight curiousity. Gin however was tensing up as sweat formed on his forehead.**

**'That Hawk-Eye decimated a 50 ship fleet like it was nothing.' he thought. 'And there are six more people as strong as him?! This is insanity!'**

**"Do these Warlords have anything to do with where we're going?" Sanji asked, snapping Gin out of his thoughts.**

**"Yeah. One of the Warlords is Jimbei, leader of the fishman pirates. In exchange for him being a Warlord, he released a monster into the East Blue. Arlong." Yosaku said. **

"Jimbe did not do that!" Luffy cried out now mad that Yosaku would say something like that.

"but Luffy-san if he didn't then,-" brook said before he was interrupted

"alow me to answer that." their host said as he popped out of nowhere

"ahaa you scared me I thought my heart would burst not that I have one yohohoho." brook stated

after a quick explanation on Fishman islands past to say they were stunned was an understatement

Zoro then said with a raised brow "So, in other words, arlong got thrown out of the sun pirates for being a bitch?"

"yeah pritty mutch" there host said

**"Since coming here, he's taking over 20 villages and resides in a place called Arlong Park. He's insanely strong, easily stronger than even Don Krieg. He's devastating!"**

**"Why would Nami go there?" Sanji asked before a blush came to his face as he thought about her as a mermaid.**

**"Anyway, I'm hungry. Sanji, make me some food." Luffy said. Yosaku and Gin nodded at the thought of food as well, even though Yosaku thought that he was being naive.**

**"Right." Sanji said. "I'm on it."**

"and thus the first of many meals were made," Sanji said with a shigh as he was the one to keep there glutten of a captien feed.

**()()()()**

**"There's the Merry!" Usopp said as he spotted her on the shore.**

**"Yeah, but what's it doing over there?" Johnny asked. He looked at a map to find that it was anchored between Cocoyashi and Gosa Village.**

**"Either way, we know she's here. So let's get ready to fight." Zoro said as he flicked his white sword from it's sheath a bit.**

**"Are you crazy?!" both Usopp and Johnny shouted.**

**"Luffy's orders were to bring Nami back." Zoro said as he placed one foot on the bow of the ship. "And that's what I'm going to do." He didn't get a chance to do anything though as Johnny and Usopp knocked him out with hammers.**

"Ass hats" zoro said with a growl

**"Pull up alongside the Merry." Usopp said as he stood up with confidence.**

**"You seem more eager now that we're avoiding Arlong Park." Johnny said.**

**"HEY! UNTIE ME, YOU BASTARDS!" Zoro yelled as he was tied to the cabin of the ship.**

**"Now now Zoro. You're still hurt." Usopp said as he patted Zoro's chest, shooting pain throughout Zoro's body. "See, you still need to rest." **

"as if a little cut would stop me." zoro said

every one else in the room was thinking 'that cut is not little!'

**Usopp then stood up, declaring that this would be his grand adventure until he spotted three fishmen on the shore. "Full speed ahead!" Usopp yelled as they passed them all by.**

**"What are you doing?!" Zoro yelled.**

**"SHHHH!" Johnny and Usopp said.**

**"They're fishmen. We can't fight them." Usopp said.**

**"Hey, that's a ship." one of the fishmen said before two swam towards the boat. Seeing this, Usopp and Johnny jumped overboard, leaving Zoro screaming at them to untie him.**

**"What happened to you?" asked a fishman. "You exiled or something?"**

**"Those must be battle scars then." another said.**

**'I'm gonna kill them for this.' Zoro thought as Johnny and Usopp swam towards the shore. When they saw the village, they couldn't believe their eyes.**

"raaaa!" Zoro yelled, "ussop I am going to end you."

just then there host appeared out of nowhere and hit the over the head with an oversized hammer

[2 minuted later]

"no fighting" there host said to a knocked out zoro

"wait," ussop said" if there's no fighting here then why did Nami get to hit Sanji and Zoro"

"cus she is cute." unknown to every one Luffy felt a bit of jealousy at those words

**"It's like a ghost town here." Johnny said.**

**"All the houses have been turned upside-down." Usopp said before he saw Johnny take off. "Where are you going?"**

**"Looks like I found ya." said a figure behind Usopp. "You must be that exile's friend."**

**"GAAAAAH!" screamed Usopp before he took off running.**

**"Phew. Sorry Big Bro Usopp." Johnny said from a hiding place. "I'm gonna hold down the fort until our backup arrives." As Usopp ran, he kept a good distance away from the fishman, but was tripped by a little boy who wanted to kill him, thinking he was a fishman. He was stopped by a lavender haired woman with heavy tattoos on her chest and her right shoulder.**

**"You know what happens if you attack the fishmen." she said before she looked at Usopp. "This guy's a human anyway. Barely though."**

**"Barely?!" Usopp yelled before they heard the fishman approaching. "I'll deal with this guy." Usopp said as he stood up and aimed at him with his slingshot. "Special Attack!"**

**"Don't attack the fishmen!" Nojiko said as she knocked Usopp out from behind.**

"NO ATTACK THEM NOW!" Bellaire cried with shark teeth

almost everyone else than thought ' so thats were nami get's it from'

**()()()()**

**"Where am I?" Usopp asked as he woke up from his 'nap'.**

"welcome your in hell." zoro said in a nonchalant way

ussop shivered and said "not funny!"

**"About time you woke up." Nojiko said from a table in the room. Usopp looked to see her and the kid from before. After a brief introduction, Usopp learned that the woman's name was Nojiko and she and Nami are foster sisters, and that the house they were in was there's growing up. She then explained that their mother was long dead and only she lived there with Nami stopping in now and then and that she worked for Arlong.**

**"Wait. She's working for Arlong?" Usopp asked in disbelief. Usopp then asked about their ship, to which Nojiko pointed out the window to show it was their on the shore Nojiko explained that she joined up with Arlong and betrayed her own village. "I can't believe it. She even turned on her whole village?!"**

**"Exactly." Nojiko said.**

**"Tch. I can't believe it." Usopp said. "Did Luffy know about this?" he asked himself.**

**"Know about what?" Nojiko asked overhearing him. Usopp looked back at the ship out the window.**

**"When Nami took the ship, Luffy said she had her reasons. I bet Luffy didn't know that this was one of them. Even though she helped save my village and was smiling and laughing, she planned to stab us in the back this whole time!"**

**"Smiling and laughing? Her?" Nojiko asked. **

"is that really so hard to bileve?" vivi asked in concern

at the time yes." nojiko said sheepishly

**They went on about how he came here to get back the ship and her, but since she betrayed them, he came for the ship. His jaw then hit the floor as he started sweating. "What's wrong with you?"**

**"I left a friend on our ship when we got here. He's probably caught by the fishmen now."**

**"**YOU JUST NOW REMEMBER!" Zoro yelled out

as ussop looked as if he would wet himself

**()()()()**

**"I'm only going to ask one more time." Arlong said as he looked down at a tied up Zoro. "Why are you here?"**

**"I told you ya half-fish fucker. I'm looking for a girl."**

**"Watch your tongue." Alrong said with sinister grin on his face. "We fishmen are evolved humans who can breathe on both land and in the water. That makes us the Lords of Creation, and defying us is going against nature."**

**"I'm getting tired of hearing you spout that crap Arlong." Nami said as she walked out of the doorway behind him, stunning Zoro.**

"she is not your's fish fucker!" Luffy yelled

ace had a smile as did garp and they both thought 'my grandson's / brothers first crush'

"because she my crew member!" Luffy said with a big smile

'dame it !' ace and garp though how are they to become a uncle / grate garnd pa like this !

**"All but you Nami. You're above them all, my trusted navigator."**

**"What the? Why are you acting all friendly with them Nami?" Zoro asked.**

**"You know this guy?" Arlong asked.**

**"He's just another idiot who I got friendly with to steal his treasure." Nami said as she approached Zoro and sat down until she was eye level with him. When she did, Zoro got a look at the tattoo on her arm, which looked exactly like Arlong's Jolly Roger.**

**"That tattoo." he said in shock.**

**"That's right. I'm a part of Arlong's crew." she said with a grin. "Everything we've been through has been nothing but an act." Zoro just glared at her.**

**"**and not by choice!" nami yelled out glareing daggers at arlong

**"Did Luffy know?" he asked.**

**"What?" Nami said, her smile fading.**

**"When you stole the ship, Luffy defended you by saying you had your reasons and nothing else. Did he know that you would steal from us?" Nami froze for a moment, but remained calm.**

**"Hmph. He's just an idiot as well." she said.**

**"Shahahaha!" Arlong laughed. "This is the real Nami! Nothing but a cold-hearted, money lover. Not even the death of her mother shook her up." Arlong said. Zoro watched as Nami's eyes widened in pain at that before he smirked and lept back into the water.**

"I will kill him!" garp and sanji yelled garp may hate pirates but slavery was something worse then death.

as for sanji he hates arlong for waht he did to nami-swan

**"Huh?!" most of the fishmen there said.**

**"Is he trying to swim away?"**

**"Even if he tried, that human can't do anything tied up like that."**

**"Just leave him to drown." Arlong said.**

**'That idiot.' Nami thought before she jumped in after him, making all the fishmen watch in disbelief. She surfaced with him moments later, both coughing a bit for air. "Why'd you do that?" she asked.**

**"I could ask you the same question. Heartless huh?" Zoro said with a smirk. Nami only scowled before punching his wounds, making him double over.**

**"Tie him up. I'll deal with him later." Nami said.**

"wow' vivi said at the shift in nami's persona

'yeah it was quite the sock." ussop said solemnly

**"Arlong?!" screamed a fishman.**

**"What is it my brother?" Arlong asked.**

**"There was another human with a long nose. He got away, and I think he's hiding in Cocoyashi Village." said the fishman.**

**'Usopp!' Zoro thought. 'That moron was found out.'**

**"Cocoyashi huh?" Arlong said with a grin. "What a coincidence. I have business there as well."**

**()()()()**

**Later in Cocoyashi Village, Arlong and some of his crew came and surrounded a heavily scarred man with a pinwheel in his hat.**

**"You're the one that was found with weapons huh?" Arlong asked.**

**"That's right." Genzo said. "It's just a hobby of mine to collect them."**

**"That's against the rules. Weapons are forbidden in my town." Arlong said. As they were talking, Usopp and Nojiko were looking from a safe distance.**

**"That's Arlong?!" Usopp whispered.**

"yes and he is mega ugly." Franky said with venom as he hated him for what he did to his crew mate

**"That's him." Nojiko said. "He's go twenty villages under his control." She explained about the tribute that they needed to pay to keep their lives. "If even one person doesn't pay the montly tribute, he turns that town into another Gosa."**

**"That's insane!" Usopp said. Nojiko explained that those were the rules and that they wouldn't think twice about killing a human. She stopped when she heard a yell, knowing who it came from. "Genzo!" she yelled as she ran to confront Arlong, who was holding a beaten Genzo up in the air with one hand. "What are you doing? We've been paying the tribute! No one here has any intent to rebel! Let him go!"**

**"This human had weapons." Arlong said. "Even having them is a sign of rebelion. To show you all that it will not be tolerated, he dies." Everyone began to protest, but stopped at Genzo's orders.**

**"You all must live, or the last eight years will be for nothing." Genzo said. All the villagers stopped at that while Arlong laughed before raising him into the air.**

**"Let this be a lesson to you all!" he screamed before he brought Genzo's head toward the ground.**

**"EXPLODING STAR!" Usopp yelled as he shot at Arlong. The explosion caused him to release Genzo and everyone to look up at him.**

**"Who are you?" one of them asked.**

**"I am Captain Usopp!" Usopp shouted as he stood dramatically with his legs shaking. "I am a man feared around the world! I have 8,000 men under my control! Leave now and I may spare you fishmen!"**

**"You can bring 100,000 men." Arlong said in a low voice. "I'll tear them to pieces. Even though your just a scrawny human," he said before looking at him in a crazed manner. "YOU DARE ATTACK ME YOU HUMAN FILTH!?"**

"a 1,000, more and it will not be still not make things right!" bellamre yelled uoy

**'My threats and attacks didn't faze him at all?!' Usopp screamed in his head as Arlong picked up the building he was standing on. Usopp screamed as Arlong's crew begged him to calm down and stop.**

**"If you destroy the village, our funds decrease!"**

**"Then we'll take over a different one!" Arlong said before he threw the building into another one, smashing both as the villagers cried out for their village. Usopp appeared from the wreckage with almost no damage before he took off, with Arlong being held back by his crew and taken to Arlong Park to cool off. The other half of the crew chased after Usopp while the villagers gathered around Genzo, asking that he go and get treated for his injuries.**

**"Hi everyone." came a voice. Everyone turned to see it was Nami holding some flowers. Everyone turned away and ignored her as she walked through. She looked at the damage with a sad look. "This looks like Arlong's doing."**

**"That's right." Nojiko said. They talked for a bit before Nami went to a lone grave which consisted of a small wooden cross on a hill. She placed the flowers next to it before sitting down and staring out at sea.**

**"Only 7 million berris left." she said.**

**"As infamous as ever." Nojiko said as she watched her sit there.**

**"I'm a pirate, but Arlong knows better. He knows that money is best, so I only have a little to go to keep up our bargain. Soon, I'll buy the village from him." Nami said with a smile. Nojiko smiled as she sat down next to her. They both stared out before curiosity got the better of Nojiko.**

**"Hey Nami. Does the name Luffy mean anything to you?" she asked. Nami sat up straight, but kept her gaze at the sea.**

**"**yeah I am her captain." Luffy said with a grin

**"Luffy?" she asked. "Why do you ask?"**

**"Someone mentioned his name, a Cpt. Usopp." she said. Nami rolled her eyes at 'Cpt. Usopp' but kept listening. "Is Luffy the owner of that ship you came here on?"**

**"Yeah." Nami said as she lowered her head.**

**"So he's a pirate huh?"**

**"Right."**

**"And you stole from him like any other pirate?"**

**"Is this going somewhere?" Nami asked as she finally looked at her sister.**

**"That long-nosed visitor said that the only one who didn't get angry when you took their ship and treasure was this Luffy guy." Nojiko said. Nami just stared at her as her eyes widened a bit.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah. He said something about Luffy knowing why you did it. Now how would he have known about that?" she asked as she leaned her head into her hand. Nami only looked back out to the sea before she got a gloomy look on her face.**

**"I told him." she said in a low voice. "I don't know why, but something about Luffy just made me feel safe to tell him."**

**"First time I've ever heard you trusting someone else besides me and Genzo." Nojiko said. Nami sighed before a small smile crept onto her face.**

**"You know what he said when I told him?" Nami asked before she looked at her sister.**

**"What?"**

**"He offered to kick Arlong's ass for me." Nami said.**

**"He what?!" Nojiko said as her eyes widened. "He does know who Arlong is right?"**

and yet he did it anyway.' nojiko said with a grin

"makes me wish I had accepted his offer' nami said

**"He does." Nami said before she looked back at the grave. "Even so, he said he'd do it. That's why I stole the ship when I had** **the** **chance." Nami placed her knees to her chest with her arms and head in her knees.**

**"Nami?" Nojiko asked before she noticed Nami trembling a bit. "You okay?"**

**"I'm fine. It's just..." Nami said. Memories of Luffy came to her as tears filled her eyes. "Even though it's suicide to fight Arlong, just knowing that he wanted to fight him..." Nami said, unable to continue as her tears fell. Nojiko just put a caring hand on her shoulder as Nami cried as she looked at the ocean.**

**'For Nami to trust someone with something so painful.' Nojiko thought. 'I don't know who you are Luffy, but thank you for caring for Nami.'**

"your welcome." luffy said with a grin


	20. Chapter 20

I am sorry every one but I have lost my spark for this story with the original gone I just cant keep righting half baked chapters but I will try once agien with the re wright.

again sorry for this


End file.
